Batalla de demonios
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: FT AU, Cada 20 años se los demonios toman un examen en el que tienen que viajas al mundo de los humanos, Natsu Dragneel es un chico normal de 16 años cuya vida cambia cuando conoce a la demonios Lucy Heartfilia que le pide que se convierta en su contratista, cositas raras, OoC,multi-parejas, pesimo summary ya lo se.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien como mencione en el summary habrá algunas cosas raras como Igneel mujer y Gray un poco demasiado OoC, también abra personajes OoC (sigo sin memorizarme a todos los personajes de FT mi memoria es horrenda), no introduciré a todos los personajes solo a los que son importantes.**

**Prologo: El examen de los demonios.**

-Espero que todos ustedes entiendan la importancia que este examen tendrá en sus vidas-se escuchaba la voz retumbando por todo el salón de lo que se podía apreciar era un castillo-recuerden que este es un examen completo pondremos a prueba su poder, su inteligencia, su fuerza y lo más importante el vínculo que formen con su contratista, así que el ultimo demonio que quede en la tierra será el único aprobado y será nombrado el demonio más poderoso de su generación, han entendido-

-SI!-contestaron los presentes.

-Bien fórmense por estaturas, comenzaremos la transferencia al mundo humano y les recuerdo que terminaran en lugares al azar pero serán capaces de sentir a otros demonios así que deberán juntarse donde haya más de ustedes-

-Tsk, solo nos dijeron la misma mierda que nos vienen diciendo desde hace un mes-decía un chico de cabello rubio.

**Alteru Hertfilia, 18 años.**

-Me pregunto si podre encontrar un buen contratista-se decía a si misma una chica de pelo rubio cuya cara y voz estaban totalmente neutras mientras se sostenía el collar que traía en su cuello.

**Lucy Heartfilia, 16 años.**

-Hermanita tonta, que clase de humano en su santo juicio querría convertirse en el o la contratista de una pobre kuudere como tu-decía mientras le daba golpecitos en la frente a su hermana y en ese momento fue detenido por un chico de pelo azul con una marca en su ojo derecho.

-Ya déjala en paz Alteru-

**Jellal Fernández, 16 años.**

-Tsk, este no es tu problema, ella es mi hermana así que puedo molestarla todo lo que quiera-

-Eso no es cierto, nosotros hemos pasado más tiempo con Lucy de lo que tu la haz hecho, así que si alguien debe ser llamado su hermano somos nosotros dos-interrumpió una chica de pelo azul.

**Juvia Loxar, 16 años.**

-Sí, sí, como digan-dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-Alteru-kun de nuevo se esta saliendo con la suya-dijo una chica de pelo rosa que había presenciado lo ocurrido.

**Meredy Milkovich, 14 años.**

-Mh, necesitare encontrar a un humano que me ayude a mejorar mi puntería, así nee-chan no tendrá que preocuparse por mi-se decía a si mismo un pequeño niño de cabello azul.

**Mamoru Loxar, 7 años.**

-Kuudere…-decía mientras seguía poniendo una de sus manos sobre el collar en su cuello.

-Que no importe lo que te diga-

-Cierto, Juvia cree que Lucy esta bien tal y como esta no importa que sea una kuudere, pero pasando a otra cosa me preocupa ir al mundo humano, cuando nos transporten haya no sabremos donde terminaremos-

-Japón…-comenzó a decir Lucy-yo quiero terminar en Japón-ese comentario hizo que se ganara la atención de sus dos amigos.

-Hay algo interesante en ese lugar-le pregunto el peli-azul.

-Dragneel-dijo mientras en su cabeza resonaba una antigua conversación que había tenido con su madre.

_-Dragneel, Igneel Dragneel, ese es el nombre de mi antigua contratista y también mejor amiga-_

_-Tienes alguna idea de que este haciendo ahora-_

_-Nop, después de regresar aquí perdí total contacto en el mundo de los humanos, pero algo me dice que ella debe estar muy bien, quien sabe incluso puede que tenga un hijo o hija, cierto Lucy puedo pedirte un favor-_

_-Sí-_

_-Cuando vayas al mundo de los humanos y de casualidad terminas en Japón, puedes buscar a Igneel y mandarle mis saludos-_

_-Cuenta conmigo-_

-Tengo que buscar a una persona con ese apellido-

.

.

.

La alarma del despertado comenzó a sonar, el chico que estaba totalmente cubierto hasta la cabeza por las sabanas de su cama saco la mano, tomo la alarma y la arrojo contra la pared.

-Cállate..-alcanzo a murmurar antes de volverse a dormir.

-NATSU, YA DESPIERTA O LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA!-se escucho una fuerte voz femenina resonando en la casa y eso fue suficiente para que el chico pelirrosa se levantara de su cama, se cambiara y bajara a desayunar.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, por cierto si yo fuera tu no me sentaría-

-EH!? Pero porque-y dicho eso vio como la mujer de pelo rojizo señalaba el reloj de la cocina que marcaban las 6:50-AAAAAAAH! YA ES TAN TARDE-tomo un pedazo de pan de la mesa, tomo su mochila, se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta de la casa-ya me voy-

-Cuídate-y dicho eso la puerta se cerro-ese niño nuca aprende, cuantos despertadores a destruido hasta ahora?-

Mientras tanto el chico iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su escuela mientras se terminaba el pan y se acomodaba un poco el cabello_-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, SI VUELVO A LLEGAR TARDE ERZA ME MATARA….ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si Gray ira hoy a clases, debo preguntarle a Ultear como se encuentra-_el nombre de este chico es…

**Natsu Dragneel, 16 años.**

Es hora de que comience la historia de humanos y demonios, un humano y una demonio que están relacionados de un modo muy peculiar, el examen comienza, los demonios buscaran contratistas, ahora comienza la batalla de demonios.

**Continuara.**

**Bueno por ser este el prologo es normal que sea un poco corto, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahora si este es primer capitulo, si fue rápido es que tengo tiempo de sobra XD.**

**Capitulo 1: El chico y la demonio.**

**Instituto Fairy Tail, 6:58 a.m.**

Natsu comenzó a entrar sigilosamente al salón de clases_-de alguna manera logre llegar antes del timbre, solo espero no toparme con…-_y en ese momento sintió como alguien lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y callo al suelo.

-Llegas tarde idiota-le dijo una chica de pelo escarlata.

**Erza Scarlet, 16 años.**

-MALDITA SEA, ERZA NO LLEGUE TARDE-y otro golpe que lo mando al suelo.

-En mi perspectiva si lo hiciste-

-Eres una….-su mirada se posó en uno de los asientos vacíos del salón-así que Gray no vendrá hoy-

-Hable con Ultear antes de que se fuera a su clase, dijo que tuvo una pequeña recaída y se quedara una semana más en el hospital-

-Ya veo-se fue a sentar a su lugar que estaba al lado de la ventana y se hecho a dormir.

-No te duermas-dijo mientras le daba otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Un día de estos me vendrás rompiendo la cabeza-alcanzo a murmurar.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de distancia en un callejón estaban unos delincuentes que solo estaban fumando.

-Viejo, estoy muy aburrido-

-Vayamos a ver que hacemos por ahí, podemos buscar una chica-

Y en ese momento en ese callejón se comenzó a formar con brusquedad una extraña esfera de luz.

-Q-que es eso!?-

-Q-quien sabe, deberíamos irnos de aquí-

Y en ese momento sucedió algo muy parecido a una explosión y de la nada apareció una chica rubia que se estaba viendo a ella misma de pies a cabeza.

-La transferencia fue un éxito-miro a los chicos que estaban más que asustado-oigan-

-Q-que quieres-

-Solo quiero preguntarles algo-los chicos pusieron cara de estar confundidos-estoy en Japón?-

-Ja, que clase de pregunta es esa-uno de los chicos se levanto y se acerco a ella-ahora que te veo más de cerca eres muy linda-le tomo el mentón-dime no quieres divertirte con nosotros un rato-

-No tengo tiempo para eso-puso una de sus manos en el pecho del chico y este salió volando fuera del callejón y todos comenzaron a verla con miedo-lo repetiré de nuevo, estoy en Japón?-

.

.

.

El resto del día paso con normalidad en el instituto Fairy Tail y ya a la hora de la salida estaba sucediendo una escena que todos conocían muy bien.

-NATSU-SAN ESTA VEZ SI TE VENCERE!-

-Vamos Erza vine por la revancha-

-Son Sting y Minerva, así que ya es ese día del mes-decía el pelirosa.

-Lamento que tengan que pasar por esto cada mes, Erza-san, Natsu-san-

-No te preocupes Yukino, Minerva y yo tenemos nuestra rivalidad desde la secundaria-dejo su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a tronar sus nudillos-Minerva parece que aun no aprendes el poder de titania-

-Cállate-

-Muy bien Sting, vamos te enseñare el poder de aquel que llaman salamander-

-No perderé ante ti esta vez Natsu-san-

Y en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar golpes, mientras los espectadores veían la pelea como lo más normal del mundo, la pelea no dura más de 5 minutos.

-Bueno-Yukino sostenía a sus inconscientes amigos-ya nos retiramos, nos vemos el mes que viene-y dicho eso se retiro arrastrando al pobre dúo inconsciente.

-Esos dos nunca aprenderán-Erza tomo su mochila y volteo a ver a Natsu-vámonos, le dijimos a Gray que si hoy no venia lo iríamos a visitar-

-Sí ya se-en ese momento sonó su celular-es un mensaje-

-De quien?-

-De mi mama, veamos que dice-

_Natsu hoy saldré tarde del trabajo a si que si pudieras hacerme el gran favor de ir al banco a retirar algo de dinero te estaría muy agradecida._

-Pero porque!?-

_P.D: Si no retiras ese dinero no poder pagar tu colegiatura._

-Ok-cerro su celular y lo guardo-lo siento Erza, dile a Gray que iré a visitarlo más tarde o mañana-pero lo que no sabían era que desde que habían salido de la escuela alguien los había estado observando.

_-Así que ese es Natsu Dragneel-_pensó Lucy mientras recordaba lo que los chicos le habían dicho.

_-S-sí estas en Japón-todos estaban arrodillados ante ella._

_-Si estoy en Japón…conocen a alguien que se llame Igneel Dragneel-_

_-No….pero e escuchado el apellido Dragneel antes-_

_-Donde?-_

_-E escuchado que en el instituto Fairy Tail hay un chico llamado Natsu Dragneel al que apellidan salamander y es un peleador excepcional-_

_-Natsu Dragneel….y como llego a ese instituto-_

_-Solo sal de este callejón, sigue recto por dos cuadas y después das vuelta la derecha, pero ten cuidado esa escuela tiene la reputación de ser la más desordenada de toda la ciudad-_

_-Lo tendré en cuanta-dijo mientras salía del callejón._

_-No hay duda el debe estar relacionado con Igneel Dragneel-_pensaba mientras salía de su escondite y seguía al chico.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Erza iba entrando al hospital y se dirigía a recepción.

-Buenos…oh! Eres tu Erza-chan-dijo la enfermera-are? Natsu-kun no vino contigo-

-No, de repente le pidieron un mandado pero dijo que vendría mañana-

-Bueno entonces lo estaremos esperando, Gray-kun esta en la habitación de siempre-

-Gracias-dijo mientras se retiraba y se dirigía a la misma habitación a la que iba siempre que visitaba el hospital-voy a entrar-dijo mientras abría la puerta y en la habitación se encontraba un chico de pelo azul oscuro-hola-

-Hola, Erza-

**Gray Fullbuster, 16 años.**

-Escuche que tuviste una recaída, tu corazón esta bien-

-Si, estoy bien solo se me bajo la presión, pero ya sabes como son mi mamá y mi hermana. Por cierto Natsu no vino-

-Su mamá le pidió un encargo, dijo que vendría más tarde y si no podía vendría mañana-

-Ya veo, aunque mandarlo a un encargo es algo…-

-Lo sé, si no le parece algo terminara recurriendo a la violencia-

Y en ese momento el chico pelirosa estornuda.

-Que extraño, me pregunto si estaban hablando de mi-y seguía su camino rumbo al banco-por cierto ya puedes salir de ahí, se que llevas siguiéndome desde que salí de la escuela-

-Como supiste que te estaba siguiendo-

-No eres muy buena escondiéndote, por cierto quien eres-

-Lamente mis modales-se arrodillo ante el-mucho gusto, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia una demonio-

-…..eh?, que acabas de decir-

La chica se había puesto de pie y veía al chico a los ojos-me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y soy una demonio, por cierto cual es tu relación con Igneel Dragneel-

-Dejando ese extraño asunto de que dices que eres una demonio, como sabes el nombre de mi mamá-

-Soy la hija de Layla Heartfilia tu madre era su contratista y su mejor amiga, la estoy buscando para entregarle un recado-

-Pues lastima ella no llagara a casa hasta en la noche, además si tu estas aquí esa tal Layla-san también dile que puede ir a saludar a mi mamá mañana-

-Eso no será posible-

-A que te refieres-

-Mi madre se encuentra ahora en el mundo de los demonios, es por eso que me pidió entregar ese recado-

-Okay-se comenzó a alejar lentamente-lo que tu digas-

-Por cierto vi la pelea que tuviste, dime te gustaría convertirte en mi contratista-

-Ja!?-

-Lo que escuchaste, estoy en medio de un examen y necesito hacer un contrato con un humano-y vio como el chico de pelo rosa la veía de manera extraña.

-Escucha tengo cosas que hacer, así que no tengo tiempo que perder hablando contigo-se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando-además eres muy extraña, mira que estar diciendo que eres un demonio estas bien de la cabeza-

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos desde ese curioso encuentro, Natsu seguía su camino rumbo al banco y en todo ese tiempo Lucy no la había dejado de seguir, intento perderla varias veces pero no sirvió.

-Porque no dejas de seguirme-

-Si te sigo encontrare a Igneel-san-

-Al menos que quieras entrar a mi casa sin permiso no creo que la encuentres, por cierto porque estas tan inexpresiva acaso eres una kuudere-

-….-

-Y bien?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Como digas-en ese momento ya había entrado al banco-enserio piensas seguirme a donde quiera que vaya-choco con alguien-lo siento-y en ese momento solo vio como le apuntaban con una pistola.

-Más te vale cooperar si no quieres morir chico-Natsu solo comenzó a sudar frío mientras Lucy permanecía con una total cara de indiferencia.

Y ahora Natsu junto a los demás rehenes, los asaltantes solo eran tres uno de ellos le apuntaba a los rehenes, el otro estaba pegado a la puerta apuntando a los policías los cuales no se atrevían a hacer nada después de enterarse que había rehenes de por medio, el otro simplemente estaba tomando dinero y Lucy….ella simplemente se desapareció.

_-Mierda, como demonios termine en esto…además a donde sea fue esa chica antes de darme cuenta ella ya no estaba detrás de mi-_se encogió de hombros al igual que las demás personas cuando escucharon un disparo pero en ese momento el suelo comenzó a agrietarse debajo de Natsu-eh?-

-Oye que haces-pregunto el tipo que vigilaba a los rehenes quitándoles la vista un momento.

-Uno de los policías trato de avanzar-

-Ya veo-volteo de nuevo con los rehenes-eh?-

-Que sucede-

-Que no había otra persona aquí-

-Pues yo no escuche que nadie se moviera-

En ese momento detrás del un mostrador, Natsu veía con una gran intriga como Lucy hablaba con una chica peli rosa que traía un traje de sirvienta.

-Gracias por tráelo aquí Virgo, ahora necesito que ayudes a los demás a escapar-

-Como ordene Lucy-sama-y en ese momento se puso a cavar hasta que solo dejo un agujero.

_-Pero rayos paso-_pensó recordando lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

.

.

.

_-eh?-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de caer en un pequeño pozo que fue tapado rápidamente-pero que demo….QUIEN ERES!?-le grito a una sirvienta de pelo rosado._

_-Me llamo Virgo uno de los doce principales sirvientes y también demonios de invocación de la familia Heartfilia, Lucy-sama me invoco y me ordeno llevarlo con ella-_

_-….okay-comenzó a avanzar a gatas-auch-_

_-Que sucede?-_

_-Nada solo me hice un corte en la mano-_

.

.

.

_-Enserio que demonios esta pasando-_pensó mientras veía a la rubia sostener un manojo de 5 llaves.

_-Como estoy en el mundo de los humanos mi poder no es el mismo así que solo podres invocar dos-_sostenía una de las llaves en su manos-yo te llamo capri…-pero fue interrumpida por el pelirosa.

-Que estas haciendo?-

-Invocar a otro de mis sirvientes para que se encargue de esos tipos armados-

-Enserio que rayos eres tu-

-Ya te dije, soy un demonio-clavo la llave que tenía en el suelo y esta comenzó a brillar-yo te llamo Capricor-en ese momento apareció lo que identifico Natsu como una cabra con lentes y traje.

-Que desea Lucy-sama-

-Y este quien es!?-

Mientras tanto Virgo cabo un hoyo que hizo que sacara su cabeza y que quedara frente a un niño.

-Quien eres?-Virgo solo le hizo una señal para que se acercara y eso hizo.

-Vine a sacarlos de aquí, díselo a los demás-

Y en ese momento Capricor prácticamente salió de detrás del mostrador el cual se destrozó dejando al descubierto a Lucy y Natsu y lo primero que hizo fue golpear al ladrón que estaba tomando el dinero dejándolo noqueado.

-Que es eso!?-

-Es….una cabra?-

-Lucy-sama me ordeno encargarme de ustedes-trono sus nudillos-así que no crean que saldrán de aquí en una pieza-

-Oye que esperas usa a uno de los rehenes como escudo!-

-S-si-se volteo y se encontró solo con un agujero-DESAPARECIERON-

-QUE!?-

-Es nuestra oportunidad de escapar, vayamos directo al agujero que hizo Virgo-

-S-si-ambos chicos se fueron corriendo y los ladrones rápidamente les pusieron la mirada en cima, uno de los ladrones les apunto y disparo dos balas y una de las balas rozo a Lucy en el brazo y Capricor le dio una patada haciendo que chocara con el otro tipo.

-NO PERDONARE A AQUEL QUE LASTIME A LUCY-SAMA!-

Lucy y Natsu se metieron al pozo que cabo Virgo para poder salir del banco y fuera de este los policías solo veían atónitos como los rehenes estaban frente a ellos.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Onee-chan-

-No hay de que-y Virgo desapareció delante de todos y Natsu y Lucy salieron del agujero.

-Chicos ustedes eran los últimos que quedaban ahí adentro-

-Sí-contesto Natsu.

-Capitán los tres criminales están noqueados-

-QUE!?-

_-Que sucedió con el tipo cabra y la sirvienta-_y vio como Lucy sostenía dos llaves que de la nada habían aparecido en sus manos.

-Gracias por la ayuda Virgo, Capricor-dijo mientras guardaba las llaves.

_-No me jo….lo que decía de ser una demonio era verdad-_sufrió un pequeño escalofrió cuando la rubia lo volteo a ver-q-que quieres-

-No tienes nada que decir-

-Que lamento no haberte creído-se comenzó a alejar un poco de ella.

-Porque te alejas?-y el chico se detuvo en seco.

_-Que otra cosa podría hacer!? Esta chica es un demonio es una reacción que cualquier humano aria-_y de inmediato recordó algo que le había dicho_-u-un minuto ella dijo que su mi madre era la antigua contratista de su madre-_volteo a ver a la rubia de nuevo_-aunque ahora que lo pienso comparado con cualquier otra persona me estoy tomando esto con tranquilidad-_

-Entonces ahora que me crees, quieres ser mi contratista?-

_-Tengo que contestarle algo-_suspiro y volteo a ver a la chica a los ojos-escucha el hecho de que te crea que eres un demonio no quiere decir que me quiera convertir en tu contratista, en todo caso para que necesitas uno-

-Si no hago un contrato con un humano no pode usar mis poderes al máximo, es una conversación algo larga-

-Ok, dejemos la explicación para después, dijiste que mi mamá era la antigua contratista de tu mamá no es así-

-Sí y te recuerdo que tengo que entregarle un mensaje-

-Mira te tengo un trato, te llevare a mi casa, esperaremos que mi madre regrese a casa y le entregaras el recado-

-Y te convertirás en mi contratista?-

-Déjame terminar, no estoy interesado en eso pero puedo ayudarte a encontrar a alguien para que hagas ese contrato-le extendió la mano-trato hecho, Lucy Heartfilia-

-Trato hecho, Natsu Dragneel-en ese momento ambos se tomaron de la mano y en ese momento algo empezó a brillar en la mano de Natsu y eso hizo que se soltaran.

-Pero que es esto?-dijo mientras veía como la sangre que tenia de su anterior cortada estaba brillando, por su parte Lucy vio como la pequeña herida de bala de su brazo estaba sangrando y esa sangre se había chorreado hacia su mano-esto es….una esfera de cristal roja?-y dicho eso la esferita desapareció en la mano del pelirosa-desapareció? Oye más te vale que me digas que acaba de pasar-

-Felicidades-dijo mientras sujetaba a Natsu de los hombros-a partir de hoy eres mi contratista y compañero de examen-por su parte el pelirosa estaba sufriendo un tic en su ojo derecho.

-…n-n…..NO ME JODAS!-

Y es así como comenzaran las aventuras de este par al cual les espera un duro camino.

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo.**

-Llegamos a mi casa, contenta-

-LAY-CHAN!-

-Que es esta bufanda-

-Un regalo de perdón-

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia-

-QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!?-

-Nos es que no quiera expresarme es solo que no puedo-

-A que te refieres con eso?-

**Próximo capitulo: Acostumbrándose al contrato.**

**Antes que nada explicare el porque del gender bender de Igneel, como desde un principio lo puse como contratista de Layla no quería que pensaran cosas erróneas y ese es el motivo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Repitiendo lo que dije en el cap anterior, tengo mucho tiempo de sobra pero no se acostumbren a las actualizaciones diarias.**

**Capitulo 2: Acostumbrándose al contrato.**

Antes de que las preguntas tomaran lugar fuera del banco por parte de los policías, Natsu había tomado a Lucy y se había hecho a correr como si no hubiera mañana y se había detenido a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa pero antes que nada nuestro pobre y desdichado pelirosa se encontraba golpeando el suelo.

-T-tu tenias planeado esto desde un principio no es así-posiblemente si Lucy no lo hubiera detenido hubiera seguido dando golpes hasta romperse la mano.

-Lo siento no sabías que te habías cortado la mano, creo que debí haberte dicho que el contrato se realizaba mediante la sangre-

-Al menos podrías sonar como si esto te importara-le dijo puesto que la rubia le había dicho todo con voz y cara muy neutras-en todo caso puesto que ese contrato fue hecho por accidente no hay una manera de deshacerlo-

-Sí hay una manera de deshacer el contrato-en ese momento vio como los ojos de Natsu comenzaron a brillar.

-Enserio!? Y cual es-

-La única manera de deshacer un contrato hecho por accidente es que te mueras-

_-ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE NO TENGO ESCAPATORIA!-_su cara se puso totalmente blanca y cayo de rodillas en el suelo_-m-mi vida ya no será la misma…-_

-….-Lucy solo se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Después de unos minutos en los que Natsu ya se decidió a afrontar su cruel y dura realidad se encontraba caminando hacia su casa con Lucy detrás así que decidió obtener respuestas.

-Y bien esa esfera que apareció y desapareció en mi mano que es?-

-Primero te explicare como se hace el contrato para explicarte sobre la esfera-

-Adelante-

-Primero que nada-si quieren pueden imaginar esta explicación en versión chibi-un contrato entre un humano y un demonio se hace mediante la sangre, en pocas palabras la sangre del demonio debe entrar en contacto con la sangre de un humano para que se realice el contrato-

-Y la esfera es….-

-Es la prueba del contrato y también el pase que me permite usar mi poderes al máxima y permanecer en este mundo-

-A que te refieres?….pero antes de eso si no nos hubieras estrechado las manos y nuestra sangre no hubiera entrado en contacto no tendría esa esfera incrustada en mi mano-

-Exacto, aunque no puedes sentir la esfera ya que esta solo saldrá cuando pelemos contra alguien más y la esfera no necesariamente tenia que aparecer en tu mano, si te hubieras hecho una cortada en alguna otra parte del cuerpo y yo te hubiera tocado esa herida con mi mano ensangrentada la esfera habría aparecido ahí-

-….okay-

-Y ahora regresando a lo que la esfera es un pase, te explicare la escala de poder que tienen los demonios en ambos mundos, en el mundo de los demonios somos libres de usar nuestro poder tanto como queramos sin ni un solo limite pero cuando venimos al mundo humano nuestra habilidad se reduce drásticamente y tenemos cierto limite de poder-

-Es por ese limite que deben realizar un contrato?-

-Sí, además si esa esfera es destruida automáticamente reprobare el examen y regresare al mi mundo y esa es toda la explicación-si imaginaron en versión chibi ya pueden dejar de hacerlo.

-Eh?...espera de que examen hablas-

-Un examen que se realiza cada 20 años se eligen a cierta cantidad de demonios entre los 6 y los 19 años para llevarlo acabo, el que apruebe es el ultimo que queda en la tierra es declarado el demonio más fuerte de su respectiva generación-

-Ya veo….espera un minuto-Natsu se detuvo en seco y se puso a pensar cosas que solo a el se le ocurría pensar_-sangre de demonio + sangre humana=esfera de contrato, esfera de contrato + destrucción=demonio desaparece y reprueba el examen, humano + demonio=equipo para realizar el examen, equipo 1 + equipo 2=…..-_abrió los ojos de par a par y volteo a ver a Lucy-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE YO TAMBIEN TENDRE QUE PELEAR!?-

-Sí, como los humanos tienen la esfera y como esta se tiene que destruir…-pero fue interrumpida en cuanto Natsu pego un grito.

-MORIRE SI TENGO QUE ENFRETARME A UN DEMONIO!-

-Se supone que es demonio vs demonio y contratista vs contratista pero hay muchos que no siguen esta regla-y Natsu se desplomo en el suelo.

-E-es mi fin….aunque ahora que lo pienso Erza es más temible que un demonio-y dicho eso se levanto y ambos contratista y demonio siguieron su camino caminaron unos 10 minutos hasta llagar a la casa del pelirosa-llegamos a mi casa, contenta-

-Así que esta es la casa de Igneel-san-

-Que esperas entra-y dicho eso ambos chicos entraron en la casa-por cierto esa herida de bala deberías curarla, hay botiquín en el baño-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No lo necesito-

-No digas tonte….y tu herida?-dijo al ver que el brazo de Lucy estaba como si nada.

-Yo misma la cure, todos los demonios tiene poderes de sanación algunos son más fuertes que otros, en mi caso tengo un poder de curación regular-

-….okay-en serio seguía procesando todo lo que le había pasado-bueno mi mamá no debe tardar en llegar así que si gustas tomar asiento-

-Entendido-y dicho eso se sentó en la mesa y ahora solo había un silencio incomodo.

-O-oye, esa chica de pelo rosa y la cabra también eran demonios no es así-

-Sí, son dos de los 12 sirvientes principales y también demonios de invocación de mi familia-

-Si la sirvienta rosada me dijo lo mismo…..pero si los usas no es como hacer trampa en este examen-

-De hecho ellos insistieron en venir con nosotros para asegurarse de nuestro bienestar, siempre y cuando no los usemos en una pelea contra otro equipo todo esta bien y no actuó contra las reglas-

-Y como saben que no los usas en una pelea-

-Cuando los invoco y estos regresan al mundo de los demonios tienen que dar un reporte de porque los llame-

-Tiene sentido se ve que esos sirviente se preocupan mucho por ti-

-Ellos nos han cuidado a ambos desde nuestro nacimiento al igual que nuestros padres es por eso que se preocupan tanto-

-Y exactamente a que te refieres con "nosotros" y si dijiste que son 12 sirviente porque solo tienes 6 llaves-

-Con nosotros me refiero a mi hermano mayor Alteru Heartfilia y tengo 6 llaves porque el trato fue mitad y mitad, yo tengo a Virgo, Capricor, Aries, Loki, Tauro y Sagitario mientras que mi hermano tiene a Acuario, Scorpio, Geminis, Libra, Piscis y Cancer-

_-Así que tiene un hermano…espera es que sus sirvientes son los 12 signos zodiacales o que?-_y de nuevo silencio incomodo_-MAMA APRESURATE EN LLEGAR!-_fue lo único que pensó al sentir que los minutos eran horas y en ese momento Lucy se levantó-que sucede?-

-Voy al baño-

-Esta al fondo a la izquierda-y dicho eso Lucy se fue y eso dejo a Natsu solo mientras escuchaba el *tic-tic* del reloj-hoy…si que me han pasado un montón de cosas locas-en ese momento escucho como la puerta se abría.

-Ya llegue, Natsu fuiste al banco como te dije-

-….em…._VAMOS NATSU ELLA SABE SOBRE LOS DEMONIOS ASÍ QUE ELLA DEBERA DE COMPRENDER!_...s-sobre eso…-

-Te sucedió algo?-

-B-bueno veras hoy conocí a….-

-Natsu escuche que se abrió la puerta, ya llego Igneel-san-interrumpió Lucy que ya había salido del baño.

-E-ella es…-Igneel se había quedado atónita, sonrió y envistió a la pobre rubia-LAY-CHAN!, a pasado tanto tiempo, hace 20 años que no te veía, te encogiste?….un momento-se detuvo y vio a la persona que estaba abrazando fijamente-tu no eres Lay-chan, pero si que te pareces a ella-

-Gusto en conocerla soy Lucy Heartfilia, la hija de Layla-

-Ah, ya veo así que eres la hija de Layla, entonces si estas aquí quiere decir que ya empezó el examen y si estas aquí en mi casa e de suponer que Natsu es tu contratista-

_-E-ella leyó totalmente la situación y se está tomando todo con una gran tranquilidad!-_Natsu estaba más que asombrado mientras Lucy asentía ante lo que había dicho Igneel.

-Igneel-san mi mama te manda saludos-

_-Ese era el importante recado que tenia que entregar!?-_Natsu solo dio un suspiro-saben que ustedes dos sigan hablando de lo que quiera que este relacionado con demonios yo me voy a dormir-

-Natsu-la voz de su madre hizo que se detuviera a mitad de camino en las escaleras-solo déjame decirte que a partir de hoy tu le prestaras tu poder a Lucy-chan y ella te prestara el suyo-

-Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás-y dicho eso vio como su hijo seguía subiendo las escaleras-por cierto Lucy-chan como convenciste a Natsu de que hiciera el contrato-

-Sobre eso hay algo que me gustaría pedirle…..que esta haciendo Igneel-san-pregunto en cuanto sintió como la mujer frente a ella estaba jugando con su cara.

-Deberías ser más expresiva-

.

.

.

El despertador sonó y como no Natsu lo tomo y lo estrello contra la pared e inmediatamente Natsu se sentó en su cama recordando todo lo que le había pasado.

-A-acaso todo fue un sueño….si debió ser un loco y bizarro sueño-se volvió a acostar y en ese momento sintió como algo había caído en su cara, lo tomo y se levanto-que es esta bufanda-dijo mientras sostenía una bufanda de color blanco que nunca había visto.

-Un regalo de perdón-esa voz hizo que Natsu entrara en razón.

_-No fue un sueño-_le dio la bufanda a Lucy y la saco de su cuarto-si no te importa me voy a cambiar-y le cerro la puerta.

-Y bien, como te fue?-pregunto Igneel al ver a Lucy bajar por las escaleras.

-Dijo que se iba a cambiar-

-Dale tiempo, necesita acostumbrarse a esto y hablando del rey de roma-dijo al ver a Natsu sentarse a desayunar y le hizo una señal a Lucy.

-Aquí tienes Natsu-dijo mientras le extendía la bufanda.

-Y vuelvo a repetir que es esa bufanda-

-Un regalo de perdón, tu no querías hacer el contrato así que esta es mi manera de pedir perdón-

_-Sonaría más convincente si cambiara la expresión de su cara-_

-Lucy-chan se paso toda la noche haciéndola así que será mejor que la aceptes-

-Pero ni siquiera hace frío-

-Entonces creo que no necesitaras tu bento-

-Pensándolo bien tenia un poco de frío en el cuello-dijo mientras envolvía la bufanda en su cuello-bueno ya me voy, las veo en la tarde-y dicho eso se fue a la escuela.

-Lucy-chan sabes donde esta la escuela de Natsu-

-Sí-

Mientras tanto el joven Dragneel iba camino a su escuela mientras hacía algo que para el mismo era muy raro…..pensar.

_-Veamos ahora tengo una demonio en casa, me involucre sin querer en un muy extraño examen y ahora tendré que pelear contra varios contratistas y sus demonios, pero si la esfera en mi mano es destruida entonces Lucy se ira y regresare a mi vida normal….-_se detuvo un momento ante ese pensamiento y veía la bufanda que tenia en el cuello_-ella se ira y no volveré a verla….-_y en ese momento sintió una palmada en su espalda.

-Es raro verte ir a la escuela tan temprano-

-Tan solo eres tu Erza-y ambos se pusieron a caminar.

-Y esa bufanda?-

-Larga historia-

-Por cierto, no te paso nada ayer vi en las noticias que el banco al que fuiste fue asaltado-

-A-afortunadamente llegue cuando los policías habían rodeado el lugar así que me fui-

-Es bueno oír eso, pero el testimonio de los rehenes fue raro dijeron que una chica con traje de sirvienta los saco de ahí y los ladrones dijeron que los noqueo una cabra humanoide, extraño no crees-

-jajaja-rio con nerviosismo_-no tienes idea de lo real que es esa historia-_

Llegaron al salón de clases y posterior mente el profesor Laxus Dreyar también entro.

-Buenos días a todos-

-Buenos días Laxus-sensei-contestaron todos para después sentarse en sus lugares.

-Escuchen esto podrá ser un poco repentino para ustedes, pero a partir de hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, puedes pasar-la puerta se abrió y Natsu quedo congelado al ver quien había entrado.

_-QUE HACES AQUÍ!?...más importante como fue que de un día para otro ella…-_

-Bien puedes presentarte-

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, 16 años, mucho gusto-

-Ahora donde deberías sentarte….ya se, siéntate al lado de Dragneel-y ella se fue a donde le habían indicado y se detuvo frente a Natsu.

-Natsu-saco una caja de su mochila y se la dio-olvidaste tu bento en casa-dicho eso se sentó y todos veían a Natsu totalmente impactados.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?-

Y ya había llegado el momento que Natsu más temió, el cambio de clases donde como no todo el mundo se había acercado con el y con Lucy para obtener respuestas.

-Y bien Natsu-Erza había tomado al pobre del cuello mientras desprendía un aura oscura-podría saberse que te paso ayer exactamente como para tener a esta dulce chica viviendo contigo-

_-Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo, Erza es peor que un demonio-_no paraba de sudar frío-h-hay una buena explicación para eso-

-Entonces dinos cual es-le dijeron todos con la misma aura siniestra.

-Soy la hija de una vieja amiga de la mamá de Natsu, vine desde Inglaterra como estudiante de intercambio fue Igneel-san la que me ofreció quedarme en su casa-

-Así que era eso-en ese momento la atmosfera regreso a la normalidad y dejaron a Natsu de lado para poder hablar con la nueva integrante de la clase.

_-Esa fue una muy buena improvisación…no de seguro mamá le dijo que debía decir_-vio como la chica estaba contestando a todo lo que le preguntaban y obviamente a diferencia de cuando la conoció no decía nada sobre ser una demonio_-no sabría decir si esta feliz o no, pero más importante como fue que lograron inscribirla de la noche a la mañana-_

Mientras tanto fuera del salón Laxus veía la escena y su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, que sucede Igneel-

-"Solo quería preguntar como le va a Lucy-chan"-

-Le va bien…creo-sinceramente no podía ver a la rubia debido a todas las personas que la estaban rodeando.

-"Es bueno oír eso, gracias por decirle a tu abuelo que la inscribiera en la escuela así de repente"-

-Te estas aprovechando del hecho de que el es el director no es así-

-"Vamos tu, yo y Evergreen sabemos que es mejor que contratista y demonio permanezcan juntos, o es que acaso sigues enojado porque Lay-chan y yo los derrotamos a ti y a Mira hace años"-

-Te agradecería que no me recordaras eso, pero tienes que estar consciente de lo que le espera a esos dos de aquí en adelante-

-"Crees que no lo se, pero no me preocupo después de todo Natsu es mi hijo, el se las arreglará, bueno debo colgar y regresar al trabajo, adiós"-y colgó.

-Aunque sea tu hijo no creo que la tenga nada fácil-

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, excepto en la clase de deportes donde Lucy se cayo y se raspo la rodilla y poco después había recibido un balonazo de lleno en la cara pero para la sorpresa de todos ella no se quejó ni hizo cara de que le hubiera dolido y ya a la hora de salida.

-Hoy si iras con Gray-

-Sí y tu-

-Tendrás que pedirle que me perdone, hoy tengo que ir al club de kendo unos chicos me pidieron que les diera unas lecciones-

-No saben en la que se mente-

-Y que lo digas, oye aprovechando que tu y Lucy van para donde mismo porque no la llevas al hospital y se la presentas a Gray-

-Esta bien, te veo el lunes, vámonos Lucy-y los tres se separaron.

-A donde vamos?-

-Vamos al hospital a visitar a uno de mis amigos-

-Uno de tus amigos-

-Sí, se llama Gray Fullbuster, lo conocí a los 6 años en el jardín de niños junto con Erza, el siempre a tenido un corazón algo débil pero eso no le impedía ir a la escuela, digamos que su salud empeoro un poco a mitad de nuestro primer año en secundaria y a estado en el hospital desde entonces claro cuando parece que esta perfecto puede salir de ahí pero hay veces en la que su ritmo cardiaco tiene una recaída y tiene que regresar, tengo entendido que ya hallaron que tiene y le harán una operación el mes que viene para que se recupere-

-Ya veo-

-Bien llegamos-dijo mientras entraban al hospital-no te despegues de mi entendido-

-Entendido-dijo mientras se acercaba junto con Natsu a recepción.

-Natsu-kun así que viniste-

-Sí, no importa que haya traído a una amiga-

-No me digas que es tu novia-

-CLARO QUE NO!-

-Esta bien cálmate, Gray-kun está en la habitación de siempre-

-Gracias, ven Lucy-siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la habitación donde Natsu sabia que estaba su amigo-hola-

-Así que hoy vienes tu y no Erza-

-Jajaja mira como me río, parece que unos chicos le pidieron que les enseñara algo de kendo-

-No saben lo que les espera-

-Lo se-

-Y esa bufanda?-

-Larga historia-

-Natsu esta bien si paso-pregunto la rubia mientras se asomaba.

-Quien es ella?-

-Siempre que Erza y yo venimos tu preguntas si sucedió algo nuevo en la escuela, pues que crees hoy si paso algo interesante ella es una nueva alumna de nuestra clase-

-Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto-

-Gray Fullbuster, un placer, por cierto como lograste que viniera contigo si ni siquiera te conoce-

-Sobre eso…-

-Actualmente vivo en su casa-

-Eh, así que era eso-Gray veía a Natsu con una mirada acosadora.

-NO ES LO QUE CREES!-

Natsu y Lucy se fueron del hospital mientras aun había salón, Natsu decidió tomar un atajo a su casa que incluía pasar por un parque, como ya era tarde casi no había nadie así que se sintió libre de hablar con Lucy sobre lo que sucedería de hoy en adelante.

-Así que a tendremos que viajar a otros países para enfrentar a los demás participantes del examen-

-No cuando llegamos tenemos el poder de sentir la presencia de otros demonios la cual no desaparece hasta que todos se reúnen en el lugar donde hay más de nosotros pero esta habilidad de vuelve a activar cuando uno de nosotros es derrotado-

-Eh? Entonces donde esta la mayor parte de los demonios de este examen-

-Aquí en Japón-

_-La vi venir-_pensó en la que había pasado en la escuela durante deportes-oye si aquella caída y ese pelotazo te dolieron debiste haber dicho algo, se que eres nueva en este mundo pero si no te expresarte para que los demás no se preocuparan no es una buena idea-

-No es lo que tu crees-

-Eh?-

-No es que no quiera expresarme es solo que no puedo-

-A que te refieres con eso?-

Pero en ese momento la pregunta de Natsu no se pudo responder ya que de la nada salió lo que parecía ser una esfera de luz verde que destrozo uno de los juegos del parque.

**Avances.**

-Es hora de nuestra primera pelea Natsu-

-Si destruyes esta cosa esa chica dejara de molestarte-

-LUCY!-

-A diferencia de tu hermano tu no eres nada fuerte, Heartfilia-

-Suelta esa bufanda!-

**Próximo capitulo: Primera batalla.**

-Ahora te demostrare el poder de salamander-

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo les dije que no se acostumbraran a las actualizaciones diarias, en fin comienza el cap. Por cierto no se me da muy bien escribir peleas pero hice este fic con la intención de practicar eso así que puede que algunas cosas parezcan algo cortas.**

**Capitulo 3: Primera batalla.**

Natsu estaba viendo el juego destruido, mientras que Lucy solo ponía una pose defensiva.

-O-oye que demonios paso-

-Es hora de nuestra primera pelea Natsu-

_-Oe, lo dices enserio, esto es muy repentino!-_en ese momento comenzó a escuchar como alguien se acercaba.

-Vaya, vaya Heartfilia parece que tu contratista esta muerto de miedo-el tipo delante de ellos tenia el cabello plateado.

-Así que eres tu Adam, donde esta tu contratista-

-Puede que tu ya lo conozcas-

En ese momento Natsu sintió un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza, dedujo que lo habían golpeado con algo y cayo al piso con sangre saliéndole de la cabeza_-quien fue?-_

-Natsu-y en ese momento la embistieron mientras veía a alguien sentarse sobre el pelirosa.

-Parece que nos vemos de nuevo, chica-

-Eres el delincuente que deje noqueado ayer, así que hiciste un contrato-en ese momento el chica de pelo plateado comenzó a apretarle el cuello.

-Hubieras visto mi sorpresa cuando me entere que eras un demonio pero eso hizo que varias cosas tuvieran sentido-tomo el brazo derecho de Natsu-Test star-

-Test….star?-alcanzo a decir el pelirosa en ese momento su mano comenzó a brillar y la esfera roja apareció pegada en tu mano_-c-como es que salió?-_

-A juzgar por tu cara parece que esa chica no te lo dije, antes de empezar una pelea ambos contratistas deben decir Test star así la esfera saldrá y los demonios podrán usar todo su poder, así que en estos momento….-volteo a ver a los dos demonios, el brazo izquierdo de Adam ahora parecía hecho de titanio y le dio un golpe a Lucy que la lanzo e hizo que se estrellara en un de los juegos-tsk, que raro porque no grito?-

-No te preocupes, ella siempre a sido una inexpresiva sin importar lo que le suceda-en ese momento tomo a la rubia del pelo, puso su mano izquierda en el estómago de Lucy, salió una esfera d color verde la cual exploto y envió a la rubia a volar y se estrelló contra los árboles.

-LUCY!, _porque….porque ella no se defiende!?_-

-Oye, tengo entendido que tu no querías hacer el contrato con esa chica y terminaste siendo su contratista por accidente, así que piénsalo bien-le voltio a tomas el brazo-si destruyes esta cosa esa chica dejara de molestarte-

_-Cierto, si la esfera se destruye Lucy desaparecerá y regresare a mi vida normal….pero, porque!? Porque no quiero que ella se vaya-_en ese momento sintió como le quitaban la bufanda del cuello.

-Si que eres extraño, mira que usar bufanda cuando ni siquiera hace calor-

_-La bufanda, el regalo que hizo Lucy para disculparse-_en ese momento una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos vio como Lucy se paraba con cierta dificultad, tenía sangre saliéndole por la boca y la nariz, también tenía varios golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo.

-A diferencia de tu hermano tú no eres nada fuerte, Heartfilia-dijo Adam con una sonrisa-creí que sería interesante pelear contra la hermana de Alteru ya que siempre que peleamos el me termina ganando, además que pasa contigo ni siquiera intentas defenderte-

_-Eso es cierto, Lucy porque rayos no te defiendes-_

-Ciertamente, no soy tan fuerte como mi hermano y no peleare contra ti por una simple razón Natsu tampoco está peleando-el mencionado abrió los ojos con sorpresa-si mi contratista no está peleando entonces yo tampoco lo hare-

-Lucy…-

-Idioteces-otra vez transformo sus brazo en titanio y volvió a golpear a Lucy esta vez se estrello contra uno de los juegos, la chica solo se limito a toser un poco de sangre.

-Tu demonio es toda una inútil, mira que no defenderse solo porque tu no estas haciendo nada, patético-

-Oye-comenzó a apretar sus puños-te diré algo rápido, suelta esa bufanda!-se levanto tirando al chico que estaba sentado sobre el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que soltara la bufanda.

-AH! Quema-

-Eh?-en ese momento Natsu vio su puño derecho el cual estaba en llamas pero por alguna razón se mantuvo calmado porque había recordado las palabras de su madre.

_-Solo déjame decirte que a partir de hoy tu le prestaras tu poder a Lucy-chan y ella te prestara el suyo-_

_-Así que a esta se refería-_su mano dejo de estar encendida y volteo a ver a su compañera-Lucy voy a pelear así que deja de ser un saco de boxeo para ese tipo, entendido-

-Sí-se movió rápidamente hacia Adam.

_-E-es rápida, casi igual de veloz que Alteru-_

-Ya no hay necesidad de contenerme-y le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar, junto sus manos las cuales emitieron un brillo azul y ahora tenía un látigo azul que parecía hecho de agua brillante-ahora-golpeo el látigo contra un árbol y este se partió a la mitad-es mi turno de usarte como saco de boxeo-

Por su parte Natsu había tomado su bufanda y se la puso mientras el otro humano lo veía con miedo.

-T-tu q-que rayos eres-

-Yo? Soy Natsu Dragneel el contratista de la demonio Lucy Heartfilia y ahora-ahora fueron ambos puños los que ardían en llamas-te mostrare el poder de salamander-vio como el chico frente a el sacaba un navaja.

-V-ven, no te tengo miedo-

En ese momento Adam se encontraba lanzándole un sinfín de esferas verdes a Lucy la cual destruía todas con su látigo, se acercó rápidamente a el y le dio una patada en el estómago, entonces uso el látigo para sujetarlo del cuello y estrellarlo en la tierra, Adam escupió sangre mientras veía con una sonrisa desesperada a Lucy.

-Parece que me equivoque respecto a tu fuerza, eres una maldita bruta igual que tu hermano-Lucy se puso frente a el.

-Agradecería que no me compararas con Alteru, el es el y yo soy yo, podremos tener la misma sangre recorriendo nuestras venas pero somos totalmente distintos-en ese momento el látigo desapareció, puso su mano izquierda en el pecho de Adam y su mano derecha estaba emitiendo un brillo amarillo y le dio un golpe muy potente que hizo que se enterrar más en la tierra.

Mientras tanto Natsu había tomado la navaja, la cual se derritió debido al fuego, sus puños regresaron a la normalidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al delincuente.

-No peleas nada mal salamander, eres igual a como dicen que eres-dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca-pero esta pelea no terminara hasta que uno de nuestros demonios desaparezca-

Eso lo se muy bien, es por eso que ya se donde esta tu esfera, cuando te tire al piso cubriste tu rodilla izquierda así que esta hay o me equivoco-

-Tsk, incluso si lo sabes, yo destruiré tu esfera primera-pero en ese momento fue golpeado por su demonio el cual estaba totalmente inconsciente y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Natsu, estas bien-Lucy había aparecido detrás de el.

-Luce…podría saberse que hiciste-

-Solo lance a Adam al aire y después le di una patada, que hubiera golpeado a su contratista fue mera coincidencia.

-Bueno al menos ya facilitaste las cosas-se acerco al humano, junto sus manos para hacer un puño más grande y las encendió-discúlpame si te rompo la rodilla-y le dio el golpe de gracia a su rodilla.

Se escucho el sonido de un cristal cuando se rompe, al cuerpo de Adam le comenzaron a aparecer grietas, se comenzaba a transparentar mientras desprendía esferitas de luz que parecían luciérnagas y simplemente desapareció, las manos de Natsu dejaron de desprender fuego y la esfera de su mano volvió a desaparecer.

-Parece que hemos ganado-

-Sí-la rubia cayó de rodillas y como era de esperarse su cara seguía neutra y en ese momento vio la espalda de Natsu frente a ella-que haces?-

-Te cargare hasta casa, de nosotros dos tu fuiste la que se llevo la peor paliza yo solo recibí un golpe en la cabeza y en ese momento Lucy se le subió a la espalda.

-Gracias-y en ese momento Natsu se paro y comenzó a caminar.

-Ese gracias hubiera sonado mejor si hubieras cambiado la expresión de tu cara-

-Eso no te importa-

-Nos esperaran peleas así en el futuro-

-No, Adam solo sabia como era el estilo de pelea de Alteru porque esta obsesionado con vencerlo aunque no se hubiera enfrentado a nosotros el hubiera sido de los primeros en desaparecer puesto que solo sabe como pelea mi hermano-

-Entonces el resto de los demonios conocen el estilo de combate de otros demonios-

-Sí-

-Ya veo-

Y en cuanto llegaron a casa e Igneel viera el estado de los dos chicos solo se puso a bailar y gritar de alegría, Natsu había bajado a Lucy de su espalda.

-Nunca había visto a una madre que se alegrara al ver a su hijo regresar a casa golpeado-

-Pero en tu caso si tengo motivos para alegrarme, si están golpeados quiere decir que de camino a casa se encontraron con otro equipo y tuvieron que pelear contra el, así que déjenme felicitarlos por ganar su primera pelea-y en ese momento puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo-por cierto Natsu-y comenzó a apretarlo.

-Duele! Ten piedad que me golpearon con una piedra en la cabeza!-

-Podría saberse porque Lucy-chan esta más golpeada que tu-si la sonrisa de Igneel daba miedo.

Los ya habían ganado su primera pelea pero faltaban más cosas por superar, una de ellas relacionada con el collar que Lucy siempre traía en el cuello y el por qué su falta de expresividad.

**Avances.**

-A partir de hoy dormirán en el mismo cuarto-

-Esto es algo que solo mis amigos conocen-

-Alteru nuca fue un buen hermano-

-Cuando encuentre a tu hermano le daré la paliza de su vida-

**Próximo capítulo: Promesa.**

-Es una promesa, no como contratista y demonio sino como amigos-

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, bueno el próximo capitulo….no tengo ni idea de cuando saldrá XD, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta-dan! Nuevo cap. Bien ahora solo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 4: Promesa.**

Después de que Natsu y Lucy atendieran sus heridas aunque claro esta ultima se sano varios de sus golpes y quedo como si no le hubiera pasado nada y entonces el pelirosa agradeció que fuera fin de semana ya que no quería dar explicación de cómo rayos se había golpeado la cabeza.

-Por cierto Natsu ya comprendiste lo que te dije sobre prestar poder-

-Sí, a mis puños les salió fuego-

-JAJAJA-y comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda-de tal palo tal astilla no es así, yo también usaba fuego cuando peleaba junto a Lay-chan y antes de que preguntes te explicare como sucedió eso y como ya sabes porque los demonios deben hacer contratos eso hará todo más fácil, veras para que Lucy-chan utilice todo su poder en este mundo inconscientemente gracias a la esfera en tu mano tu le estas prestando algo de tu poder cunado pelean-

-ESTAS SUCCIONANDO MI ALMA!-le grito a Lucy y posteriormente recibió un golpe en la cabeza-p-piedad-

-No me refería a eso! Me refiero a algo así como….etto…como tus sentimientos más o menos es esa la energía que la esfera le transmite a Lucy-chan y como compensación Lucy-chan también te esta prestando algo de su poder demoniaco por eso a tus manos les salió fuego, aunque el poder que se obtiene es diferente en cada persona-

-Ya veo, okay-se levanto de la silla-me voy a dormir-y se marcho.

-Ahora que me acuerdo se me olvido decirle que….-

-QUE RAYOS ES ESTO!-

Ambas mujeres fueren al cuarto de Natsu y este estaba viendo con confusión que en el piso de su cuarto había un futon.

-Se me olvido decírtelo, verás me sentí muy mal al ver a Lucy-chan dormir en el sillón y como tu cuarto es más grande que el mío solo voy a decir que-redo los hombros de ambos chicos con sus brazos-a partir de hoy dormirán en el mismo cuarto-

-QUE!-

-No puedes oponer resistencia, bueno que pasen buenas noches-y se fue dejando a Natsu con una cara de "porque a mi" y como no hubo más alternativa los dos se fueron a dormir Natsu en su cama y Lucy en el futon y bien se formo un silencio incomodo.-

-Natsu-

-Que sucede?-

-Puedo preguntarte algo-

-Que es?-

Donde esta tu padre en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no lo e visto-

-Murio en un accidente cuando tenía 4 años no recuerdo muy bien esa época pero si recuerdo que mamá estaba trabajando muy duro para salir adelante, por eso la admiro y no le reprocho nada de lo que me diga que haga-

-Ya veo, lo siento-

_-Trata de sonar como si de verdad lo sintieras-_suspiro-solo para que lo sepas, esto es algo que solo mis amigos conocen, por cierto ue hay de ti-

-Que quieres decir-

-Que hay de ti y tu familia-

-Me llevo bien con mis padres y con mis sirvientes que son como de la familia….aunque ahora que recuerdo no me llevo muy bien con Acuerios creo que me dijeron que es debido a un inconveniente que tuvo conmigo cuando era bebe-

Que hay de tu hermano-

-Alteru nunca fue un buen hermano, nunca paraba de molestarme o ignorarme y siempre me decía que estaría mejor si yo no existiera, es por eso que si hay personas a las que considere mis hermanos definitivamente serían Juvia y Jellal-

-Quienes?-

-Mis dos amigos de la infancia-

-Déjame decirte que tu hermano es todo un imbécil-y dicho eso se hecho a dormir mientras tanto Lucy sujetaba el collar de su cuello.

-Yo diría que es alguien del que se debe tener miedo-se dijo a si misma y se durmió.

Y a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Natsu solo se preguntaba en que momento se había convertido en un burro de carga mientras iba siguiendo a las dos mujeres frente a el.

-Igneel-san no veo la necesidad de andarme comprando tanta ropa después de todo llegara el tiempo en que tenga que regresar a mi mundo-

_-DICELO LUCY! Así dejare de ser tratado como burro de carga-_

-Eh? Pero solo tienes la ropa que traías cuando llegaste y el uniforme de la escuela, además cuando te vayas ya veré que hacer con la ropa-

-Si usted lo dice-

_-Seguiré cargando las cosas de estas dos_-pensó el pobre pelirosa.

Y después de dos horas que parecieron una eternidad para Natsu, ya se encontraban en casa así que se dispuso a descansar echándose una siesta en el sillón pero las cosas no le resultaron como quería.

-Natsu aprovechando que es sábado enséñale a Lucy-chan la ciudad para que la conozca mejor-

-EH?, pero estoy cansado de haber cargado todo lo que le compraste-

-Vamos, yo tengo que quedarme a ordenar las nuevas ropas de Lucy-chan-

-Las pondrás en mi armario?-

-Sí-y totalmente resignado tomo a Lucy y salió de casa.

Natsu le mostro las calles, varias tiendas de golosinas que solía frecuentar, puestos de revistas y por mera casualidad pasaron por el parque en el que habían peleado ayer y Natsu simplemente decidió pasar rápido ignorando a las personas que se preguntaban las unas a las otras que rayos había pasado, pero pasar por ahí le hizo recordar algo.

-ye, Luce porque ayer mientras te golpeaban no decías nada entiendo el por que no te defendías pero cualquier persona hubiera hecho siquiera un grito de dolor ante semejante paliza-el iba detrás de ella así que solo le veía la espalda-además nunca contestaste la pregunta que te hice antes de que nos atacaran-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia, digo puesto que somos contratista y demonio….-

-Si tanto te interesa te lo diré, este collar-dijo mientras se llevaba su mano al cuello, ciertamente era imposible que a Natsu le importar algo como eso pero se le hacia curioso que nunca que solo quitara.

-Ahora que lo pienso nunca te e visto sin eso, no es incómodo-los que hayan visto o conozcan Rosario + vampire el collar que trae Lucy es parecido al de Moka solo que en lugar de la cruz ella trae una cerradura en forma de corazón.

-Aunque quiera no puedo quitármelo, así a sido desde hace 10 años-

-Eh?-

-Fue mi hermano, un día el dijo que ya se había hartado de escucharme llorar así que con sus poderes me puso esto y me dijo "a partir de hoy tu cara permanecerá totalmente neutra y si le dice a alguien juro que te quito la habilidad de hablar" poco después entendí que Alteru había sellado para siempre mi habilidad de poder expresarme, siento la triste, la alegría y el dolor pero no soy capaz de expresarlo en mi cara-Natsu solo pudo apretar los puños ante esa declaración-pero ya han pasado varios años desde que estoy así, sinceramente ya no me importa-

-ENTONCES!-Lucy volteo a verlo-si dices que ya no te importa….PORQUE ESTAS LLORANDO!?-

-Llorando?-se llevo una de sus manos a la cara y como ella ya sabia no había ni una lagrima cayendo por sus ojos-yo no estoy llorando Natsu-

-No me refiero a tu cara, me refiero a tu corazón, puede que no puedas expresar lo que sientes pero yo lo estoy viendo, tu alma esta llorando suplicando ayuda, si yo estuviera en tu lugar probablemente hace mucho me hubiera vuelto loco-

-Pero enserio no me importa después de todo ya me acostumbre a ello-

-Ya déjate de hacer la fuerte, en el fondo estas desesperada si no lo estuvieras no me lo hubieras dicho….debe ser muy frustrante no poder expresar tu alegría o tu tristeza así que te lo prometo-

-Eh?-

-Prometo que cuando encuentre a tu hermano le daré la paliza de su vida y lo obligare a quitarte ese collar-

-Natsu…-

-Es una promesa, no como contratista y demonio sino como amigos-

-Amigos?-probablemente si ella pudiera reír lo hubiera hecho-si nosotros somos amigos, entonces prometes que me ayudaras a quitarme este collar-

-Sí y cuando cumpla mi promesa tu tendrás que pagarme enseñándome una gran sonrisa, trato-y le extendió la mano.

-Trato-y se estrecharon la mano, Natsu no pudo evitar recordar que así fue como se hicieron contratista y demonio, se dijo a si mismo que tal vez no había sido mala suerte y se regresaron a casa.

-A si que por eso Lucy-chan no puede expresarse-definitivamente la cara que tenía Igneel era para cagarse de miedo si te la encontrabas por la noche claro-cuando encuentre a tu hermano le daré la paliza de su vida-y comenzó a tronar sus nudillos.

-Muy tarde, ya le prometí a Lucy que yo molería a golpes a su hermano-

-Vamos al menos déjame darle dos o tres golpes-

-Pero lo dejarías inconsciente a la primera y lo necesitamos consiente para que le quite el collar-

-Entonces primero hacemos que le quite el collar y después lo molemos a golpes-

-Me parece bien-

Mientras los Dragneel discutían distintas maneras de tortura Lucy simplemente se limitaba a ver la tele.

Después de eso paso una semana en la que Lucy y Natsu se la pasaban todas las tardes buscando alguna pista que indicara donde estaba Alteru aunque el tercer día de búsqueda Natsu llego a dos conclusiones 1) que Alteru era el puto amo del escondite o 2) que probablemente el no se encontraba en Japón y ahora ambos chicos se encontraban caminando hacia la escuela.

-Una semana y ni una pista de tu hermano, comienzo a pensar que el no esta aquí en Japón-

-Eventualmente el terminara viniendo aquí después de todo aquí están la mayor parte de los demonios-y en ese momento sintió como Natsu le estaba apretando la cabeza.

-El problema es cuando vendrá dijiste que tienes la habilidad de sentir a todos los demonios la cual desaparecerá hasta que todos estén aquí en Japón-comenzó a apretarle más la cabeza claro a modo de juego asegurándose de no lastimarla-pero no puedes identificar quien es quien-

-Definitivamente ese es el gran fallo de esa habilidad, por cierto si yo fuera tu tendría cuidado atrás-y en ese momento Natsu la soltó.

-A que te refieres?-y en ese momento sintió como alguien lo pateo en la cabeza y termino estrellándose en el piso.

-Oye tu porque no molestas a alguien de tu tamaño, Lucy te encuentras bien?-lo único que Natsu podía identificar de la persona que lo golpeo era que tenia el cabello azul mientras Lucy se había limitado a abrazar a esa persona.

-Jellal me alegra que sigas vivo-y el susodicho la tomo de los hombros y la despego de el.

-Enserio creíste que ya me habían derrotado, por cierto si tienes el uniforme de esta escuela debo suponer que tu contratista también esta aquí-

-Sí, de hecho es la persona que acabas de golpear-señalo al pelirosa que se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Cual es tu problema-se estaba sobando la cabeza.

-L-lo siento creí que estabas molestando a Lucy-

-Luce quien es este tipo!?-

-Una de las personas de las que te hable hace una semana, su nombre es Jellal Fernández-

-Mucho gusto y enserio perdón por haberte golpeado-

-No te preocupes, por cierto si tienes el uniforme de aquí entonces….-

-Jellal-y esa voz hizo que a Natsu se le erizaran los pelos mientras veía como cierta pelirroja se estaba acercando a ellos-que sucedió? De la nada saliste corriendo-podrá decirse que Natsu ahora tenia la misma cara que Lucy puesto que ahora estaba totalmente neutra.

-Erza…tu y este tipo son…-

-Contratista y demonio? Sí, por cierto Lucy-y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la rubia-me sorprende que seas un demonio-y en ese momento Natsu tomo a Jellal de los hombros.

-Escucha yo no te conozco y tu no me conoces pero déjame decirte algo-comenzó a apretarle los hombros y posteriormente se encontraba sacudiéndolo-TE CONSEGUISTE A LA CONTRATISTA DEFINITIVA!-

-Por cierto, como se conocieron?-

-Es una historia un poco larga-

**Avances.**

-Y bien como se conocieron-

-Ella es Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail!-

-No te contengas solo porque soy una mujer-

-No peleas nada mal-

**Próximo capítulo: El equipo más fuerte a aparecido? Erza y Jellal.**

-Te lo pido, podrías convertirte en mi contratista-

**Ahora si el capitulo 5 no tengo ni idea de cuando los voy a subir XD en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Y sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

**Aclarando lo que vaya así **_-"pensamiento"- _

**Capitulo 5: El equipo más fuerte a aparecido? Erza y Jellal.**

-Bien se que esto podrá ser muy repentino para ustedes….otra vez, pero a partir de hoy el será su nuevo compañero-

-Jellal Fernández, un placer-

-Bien siéntate delante de Scarlet y comenzamos con la dichosa clase y antes de que pregunten no, no se si la semana que viene vaya a haber un alumno nuevo, entendido-si leyó las caras de sus alumnos.

_-Esto debe ser una maldita broma! Lo siento Lucy parece que terminaremos derrotados por Erza antes de poder encontrar a tu hermano!-_el pobre de Natsu en estos momentos se sentía el tipo con la peor suerte del planeta.

-No te preocupes Natsu, Jellal es un muy buen amigo el nunca pelaría contra mi si ninguna razón-

-Es que acaso puedes leer mis pensamientos?-

Y ya siendo la hora del almuerzo el grupo de contratistas y demonios se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela.

-Oye Lucy de casualidad no te haz encontrado con Juvia, ella era la que estaba más nerviosa de venir a este mundo-

-Negativo, no me la e encontrado-

-Ya veo-

-Bien parece que ahora tenemos al par definitivo de este examen, primero tenemos a un demonio que si es de su antojo puede destruir todo a su paso y hacer que hasta el hombre más valiente se haga pipi en los pantalones con tan solo mirarlo y después tenemos a Jellal-y en ese momento sintió un muy fuerte golpe en su cabeza que casi lo descalabra-l-lo siento Erza-sama-

-Y bien como se conocieron-interrumpió Lucy y así salvándole la vida a Natsu.

-Como ya te dije es una historia muy larga-la pelirroja volteo a ver el cielo a manera de recordar-fue hace una semana-

.

.

.

_Era un día soleado en el parque y sobre uno de los arboles observando a todos se encontraba un chico de pelo azul._

_-"Me pregunto dónde estarán Lucy y Juvia, además Mamoru…con ese niño no se sabe lo que puede suceder"-suspiro-"tengo que ponerme a buscar un contratista"-y en ese momento el sonido de su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos-….hambre…-ahora unos estudiantes que por lo visto estaban molestando a una chica pelirroja llamaron su atención._

_-Es una lástima que no estés en nuestra escuela se ve que eres una chica de muy alto calibre-si le estaba mirando el pecho._

_-Vamos seamos amigos y vallamos a pasar un buen rato-_

_-"Creo que mejor la ayudo"-iba a pegar un salto pero en ese momento uno de los chicos salió volando debido a un puñetazo._

_-No les han dicho que esa no es manera de hablarle a una mujer-y se comenzó a tronar los nudillos para seguir dando puñetazos._

_-E-es ridículamente fuerte….espera….-se fijó en el logo de su chaleco que parecía un hada con cola-e-ese logo-y ahora si se fijo plenamente en el color de cabello de la chica-c-cabello escarlata-trago saliva-ES ERZA SCARLET DE FAIRY TAIL!-_

_-Ti-ti-ti…..TITANIA!?-el resto de los estudiantes se abrazaron entre si._

_-La misma-si la mirada de Erza daba miedo y en ese momento se arrodillaron frente a ella._

_-Lo sentimos mucho, no sabíamos que nos estábamos metiendo con la gran titania-dijeron en coro pero seguían escuchando los nudillos de Erza tronar mientras se acercaba a ellos._

_-Aunque se perdonen….pienso enseñarles algo de modales-y minutos después todos salieron corriendo con sus caras llenas de golpes-por cierto tu el del árbol-_

_-Eh?-y en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo al suelo._

_-…..estas bien?-_

_-S-sí-y se puso de pie, se sintió incomodo al notar como lo estaban viendo de pies a cabeza-q-que sucede?-_

_-Creí que eras un amigo de aquellos tipos parece que me equivoque, por cierto nunca te había visto por aquí, eres nuevo?-_

_-S-sí, llegue aquí hace poco, me llamo Jellal Fernández-_

_-Mucho gusto yo soy…-_

_-Erza Scarlet, no es así?-_

_-Sí, por cierto que estabas haciendo sobre ese árbol-_

_-Nada, solo miraba a las personas este lugar es muy tranquilo, por cierto no creí que fueras tan fuerte-_

_-Eh?-_

_-Me refiero a lo de ahorita, hiciste que esos tipos se fueran corriendo-_

_-Estas diciendo que me veía débil?-_

_-Que!? N-no me refe….-y en ese momento ella lo interrumpió._

_-Mejor dichos, estas insinuando que soy débil?-_

_-Espera es un pequeño mal entendido-en ese momento vio como Erza ponía su mochila en el piso-que piensas…-_

_-Peleemos-_

_-Que!? Espera yo no peleo sin ningún motivo, esa es mi política-y en ese momento esquivo una patada._

_-Pero en mi caso tu me provocaste, así que-lo miro fijamente a los ojos-no te contengas solo porque soy una mujer-_

_-Ya te…-esquivo un golpe-que fue…-esquivo otro-un mal entendido-y recibió un puñetazo en la cara-b-buen golpe-_

**Interrupción repentina.**

-Espera, espera, me estas diciendo que recibiste un golpe de Erza y no caíste inconsciente, eso es lo más sorprendente que e escuchado en un buen tiempo-

-Ciertamente yo también me sorprendí-

-No lo hagan sonar tan sencillo, por un minuto creí que me desmayaría-

-Y que paso después-

**Regresando al flashback.**

_-Mh, parece que vas enserio con lo de no pelear-dijo mientras retiraba su puño de la cara del chico-pero dejando eso de lado me sorprende que no hayas caído-_

_-Ja, es que soy muy resistente…"si que pega duro"-y en ese momento su estómago gruño y todo se quedó en silencio._

_-Así que tienes hambre-_

_-E..eeeeee-su cara simplemente se coloro._

_-Bueno que se le va a hacer-comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila-toma-y le lanzo una caja la cual atrapo._

_-Que es esto?-_

_-Algo que guarde del almuerzo, no se porque algo me dijo que debía guardar algo-_

_-Gracias-_

_-No hay de que, bueno nos vemos mañana-_

_-Eh?-_

_-Ya me oíste, mañana sigamos con esto-_

_-Pero yo no…-_

_-Ya lo se, pero me demostraste buenos reflejos así que quisiera ver tu defensa, adiós-y se fue del parque._

_-Que chica tan rara-abrió la caja que le dio y se encontró con un pedazo de pastel de fresa-"quien se lleva un pastel para el almuerzo"-_

_Y al día siguiente, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar ambos chicos se estaban mirando frente a frente._

_-Esta vez no te limites a esquivar-_

_-Ya lo se, me dijiste que querías ver que tan buena era mi defensa-_

_-Tienes buena memoria-y se lanzo corriendo hacia el-PREPARATE QUE NO PIENSO CONTENERME!-_

**Otra interrupción.**

-Es que acaso así se llevaron toda la semana?-pregunto Natsu mientras se aseguraba de mantener a Lucy alejada de su almuerzo, no lo parecía pero la chica comía mucho.

-Más o menos, fue el viernes cuando decidimos pelear en serio y también fue el día que le pedí a Erza que fuera mi contratista-

**Regresando de nuevo al flashback.**

_Era la noche del jueves, Jellal estaba recostado en una de las bancas del parque que quedaba frente a un pequeño lago y simplemente se limitaba a ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua._

_-"Creo que ya tome mi decisión"-pensó mientras se quedaba dormido._

_Al día siguiente como ya era costumbre en el mismo lugar de siempre y a la misma hora._

_-A juzgar por tu cara parece que al fin dejaras de defenderte y esquivar-_

_-Sí, pero déjame decirte algo-le mostro su puño-no pienso contenerme-_

_-Ja, eso lo hace mejor, listo…-_

_-VAMOS!-gritaron mientras corrían._

_En ese momento cada uno golpeo la cara del otro no se dijeron nada y se limitaron a seguir con los golpes y patadas, a veces lograban acertar el golpe pero en otras veces se neutralizaban los ataques y así se les fue toda la tarde y ahora los dos estaban recostados en la hierba mientras veían el cielo._

_-No peleas nada mal-decía Erza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-eres la primera persona que conozco que es capaz de empatarme una pelea-_

_-Creo que debo considerar eso un honor-se encontraba en las misma condiciones que la pelirroja-oye Erza-_

_-Que sucede Jellal-_

_-Hay….-tomo aire-hay algo que quiero decirte-_

_Y ahora los dos se encontraban sentados en una banca viendo el lago._

_-Y bien que es lo que querías decirme-_

_-Bueno, puede que no me creas o puede que me vayas a creer lo cual veo un poco imposible-_

_-Ya no te compliques tanto y dímelo-_

_-B-bueno…la verdad es que…-tomo aire-no soy humano-_

_-Ja?-_

_-Yo realmente soy un demonio, me enviaron a este mundo con la intención de participar en un examen que toma lugar cada 20 años, así que-se puso de pie-me creas o no-y ahora se arrodillo ante ella-te lo pido, podrías convertirte en mi contratista-y se formó el silencio._

_-Claro que sí, será un gusto ser tu contratista-_

_-Eh?-se puso de pie rápidamente-lo dices en serio….más importante, me crees?-_

_-Ciertamente es un poco difícil de creer, pero algo me decía que tu no eras alguien normal, no se muy bien de que vaya a tratar este examen en el que estas metido pero si necesitas ayuda con gusto te la daré-_

_-Gracias…enserio muchas gracias-_

.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-

_-Sigo con mi teoría de que a este equipo no lo vencerá nadie-_Natsu se estaba limitando a imaginarse que tan lastimado quedaría un equipo si cometía la estupidez de retar a las personas delante de el-y tu esfera donde esta-y la chica se limito a señalar su hombro derecho.

-Te conseguiste una buena contratista-

-Tu también te conseguiste un buen contratista-

-Aunque, Natsu y yo hicimos el contrato por accidente-

-Y-ya veo-

-Ahora que recuerdo-Natsu se puso de pie y señalo al peliazul-como rayos te metieron en la escuela-

-P-puede que no lo vayas a creer pero todo es obra de Laxus-sensei-contesto Erza y en ese momento Natsu se queda más que helado.

-L-lo dices en serio, el también sabe de los demonios-

-Sí, Jellal y yo nos lo encontramos después de que hicimos el contrato, dije que nos esperarían muchas peleas y que era mejor que permaneciéramos juntos parece que convenció al director de que metiera a Jellal en la escuela y parece ser que le dijo a mis padre que el era un estudiante de intercambio que se quedaría en mi casa por tiempo indefinido-y en ese momento Natsu dio un sentón en el suelo.

-Eso explica porque Lucy entro de la noche a la mañana a la escuela-

-A que te refieres?-

-Mi madre era la contratista de la mama de Lucy y si el sensei sabe sobre los demonios entonces el debió ser un contratista hace 20 años-

-Tu madre era la contratista de Layla-san!?-volteo a ver a la rubia-Lucy eso es cierto-

-Sí, recuerda que te dije que debía buscar a alguien con el apellido Dragneel, así fue como di con Natsu y posteriormente con Igneel-san-y todo quedo en silencio.

-Ustedes dos si que están relacionados de una manera muy peculiar-termino diciendo Erza.

-Ya lo creo-volteo a ver a Lucy-oye Luce no te importa si le decimos a estos dos sobre nuestra promesa, después de todo mientras más seamos más pronto encontraremos a tu hermano-

-Estas buscando a Alteru, porque?-

-Es un secreto que estuve guardando, 10 años pero ahora que Natsu ya me prometió ayudarme y teniendo en cuenta que no esta mi hermano cerca, verán….-

Y después de la explicación, Erza y Jellal golpearon el techo donde estaban sentados y por increíble que pareciera le hicieron grietas.

-QUE EL QUE!?-gritaron los dos.

-Ya la escucharon, su estúpido hermano le puso ese collar el cual no permite que se exprese así que le prometí que la ayudaría a quitársela y después molería a golpes a su hermano-

-Lucy!-la había tomado de los hombros-porque no nos dijiste nada a Juvia y a mi, teniendo a Alteru tan cerca lo hubiéramos obligado a quitarte ese collar-

-Sí lo hacia el dijo que me quitaría la habilidad de hablar-

-Ese hermano tuyo, juro que lo destrozare si me lo llego a encontrar-

-Erza por favor no lo vayas a matar que yo también voy a darle unos golpes que nunca olvidara-

Después de eso (y por ordenes de Erza) los cuatro se pasaron los siguientes 4 días buscando cualquier pista que indicara donde se encontraba en hermano de Lucy pero al final tomaron en cuenta la conclusión de Natsu de que tal vez el no se encontraba en Japón…aun, y ahora el grupo de cuatro iban camino al hospital y por lo visto Erza y Natsu tenían una cara muy deprimente.

-Me siente la peor amiga del mundo-

-Opino lo mismo, ya es viernes y si no ibas a ver a Gray hoy se hubieran cumplido las dos semanas sin venir a visitarlo, perdí el tiempo la semana pasada buscando pistas de Alteru-

-Y yo tenia mis peleas diarias con Jellal y estos últimos 4 días buscamos al hermano de Lucy sin éxito-

-Ustedes dos son unos pésimos amigos-terminaron contestando los dos demonios.

-NADIE LES PIDIO SU OPINION!-

-Incluso Ultear nos reclamo sobre porque no habíamos ido al hospital-dijo Natsu y después noto como los dos demonios se habían detenido justo antes de entrar al hospital-que les sucede?-

-Lucy…-

-Lo se, dentro del hospital hay un demonio-

-QUE!?-dijeron ambos contratistas mientras veían el edificio.

-Pero que aria un demonio en un hospital-

-No lo se Natsu, pero esto no puede perjudicar nuestra visita-

-Supongo que tienes razón-y entonces los 4 entraron al hospital y en recepción se encontraron con dos mujeres que Natsu y Erza conocían muy bien.

-Oh! Natsu-kun, Erza-chan tiempo sin verlos-

-Si a pasado un tiempo Ur-san-

-Natsu, quien es…-

-Cierto, tu no me conoces, me llamo Ur Fullbuster y soy la mamá de Gray y déjame adivinar tu eres la hija de Layla-

-Conoce a mi madre-

_-No me digas que ella también era una contratista!-_ pensaron totalmente alarmados Natsu y Erza.

-Sí, ella era una buena amiga de la preparatoria recuerdo que ella e Igneel eran las mejores amigas que se podía ver-

_-Al final fue una falsa alarma-_pensaron aliviados los dos contratistas.

-Supongo que en mi caso no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, me llamo Ultear Fullbuster, tengo 17 y soy la hermana mayor de Gray-

-Lucy Heartfilia un placer-

-Jellal Fernández, mucho gusto-

-Por cierto, Natsu-kun, Erza-chan no creerán lo que sucedió durante las dos semanas que no estuvieron viniendo, pero descuiden a Gray no le a pasado nada malo-dijo rápidamente al ver las caras de preocupación de los dos chicos-diría que fue totalmente los contrario-

-Lucy…el demonio que esta aquí dentro-

-Lo se, esta detrás de nosotros-

En ese momento ambos demonios se voltearon y en ese momento fueron embestidos por el demonio detrás de ellos.

-Lucy, Jellal, Juvia esta tan feliz de verlos sanos y salvo-

-Juvia!?-dijeron ambos demonios.

-Parece que esos dos ya la conocen-

-U-ultear, q-quien es exactamente esa chica?-pregunto Erza.

-Ella es a lo que se refería mi mamá, se llama Juvia Loxar y hace semana y media se volvió la enfermera personal de Gray o podrá decirse que se convirtió en eso-

Los dos contratistas simplemente se limitaron a pensar si Gray sabia si Juvia era un demonio y el siguiente pensamiento los preocupo aun más ¿habrían hecho el contrato?

**Avances.**

-Juvia llego a este hospital por accidente-

-Me llamo Gray Fullbuster, mucho gusto-

-Juvia quiere asegurarse de ser de gran ayuda para Gray y su familia-

-Confío en ti para que sigas cuidando de Gray de ahora en adelante-

**Próximo capítulo: El equipo que no planea pelear? Gray y Juvia.**

-Juvia ya a tomado una decisión Gray-sama-

**Y que les pareció? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, bien ahora viene el flashback de Gray y Juvia y por los review Alteru se ganó el odio inmediato de todos XD pero es comprensible, bien ya son distracción que comience la función.**

**P.D: Como mencione en el prologo del fic Gray será muy (por no decir demasiado) OoC.**

**Capitulo 6: El equipo que no planea pelear? Gray y Juvia.**

Los dos contratistas se encontraban en la habitación de su amigo al igual que los tres demonios, Ur y Ultear solo estaban hablando con un medico en la recepción, mientras en la habitación de Gray el ambiente era demasiado tense.

-B-bien, Erza creo que antes de hacer preguntas debemos hacer algo mucho más importante-

-S-sí-

-Lamentamos no haberte venido a ver por casi dos semanas!-

-No se preocupen por eso, antes pasaba incluso un mes sin que vinieran, es curioso no creen tres humanos y tres demonios que cada grupo se conoce desde pequeños no se si esto es coincidencia u obra del destino-silencio total.

-Lo sabe-dijo Lucy mientras que Natsu y Erza solo se habían congelado.

-Quien hubiera dicho que eras un demonio-y volteo a ver a Jellal-tu eres el demonio de Erza no es así-

-Sí, mucho gusto me llamo…-

-Jellal Fernández, verdad? Juvia me a contado mucho de ustedes dos-volteo a ver a sus dos amigos que seguían congelados-…están bien?-

-E-estas diciendo…no estas sugiriendo que tu también te has involucrado en esto-dijo Natsu.

-E-entonces Juvia y tu…-

-El contrato? Si-

_-ESTO ES ENSERIO!?-_

-Si no les molesta, puedo preguntar como se conocieron-a Lucy le picaba mucho la curiosidad.

-Lo que más me interesa a mi es como rayos terminaste en el hospital Juvia-

-Sobre eso…Juvia llego a este hospital por accidente-

.

.

.

_-"Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que Juvia llego a este mundo"-estaba caminando sin ningún rumbo exacto como lo había estado haciendo los últimos 3 días-"Lucy, Jellal, Juvia espera que estén bien estén donde estén pero definitivamente a Juvia le preocupa más Mamoru tan solo es un niño"-_

_-Disculpe señorita-_

_-Mh?-_

_-Viene a visitar a alguien?-_

_-Juvia no entiende a que se refiere-_

_-Es que, este es el hospital-_

_-Eh!? "Juvia estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta para donde iba!"-_

_-Y bien vienes a visitar a alguien? O porque estas aquí-_

_-S-sobre eso-levanto la mirada y se le veía más que confundida-la verdad es que Juvia esta perdida-_

_-Tranquila, dime el teléfono de tus padres y yo les hablo para que vengan por ti-_

_-Sobre eso…el padre de Juvia no se encuentra aquí en la ciudad-_

_-Entonces te llevo a casa-_

_-J-juvia no quiere quedarse solo en casa porque mi padre no regresara por un tiempo indefinido "Juvia no puede dejar que sepan que soy un demonio"-_

_-Ya veo, porque no te sientes un rato y después vemos que hacer-_

_-Juvia lo agradece mucho-_

_Y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera se limitaba a escuchar el "tic-tic" del reloj, veía a algunos pacientes, personas que entraban y salían y finalmente suspiro._

_-"Juvia esta aburrida"-y se levantó del sillón._

_-Are? A donde vas?-_

_-Juvia va al patio-y dicho y hecho llego al jardín del lugar, había muchos árboles, pacientes que paseaban por ahí, se podían oler las flores y la brisa era agradable-"que tranquilidad"-_

_-Y-ya casi-escucho una voz que llamo su atención y volteo a ver de quien se trataba y resulto ser un chico posiblemente de su misma edad que trataba de regresar algo a un árbol-Si tan solo tuviera algo en que apoyarme-dijo mientras se bajaba del árbol._

_-Juvia quiere saber que estas haciendo-la voz de la chica llamo su atención-que haces tratando de escalar ese árbol-_

_-Tu, no se quien eres pero puedes ayudarme, mira-le mostro lo que tenia en sus manos._

_-Es un lindo pajarito-_

_-Lo se, verás se cayo del nido y trato de regresarlo pero posiblemente ya viste que no lo alcanzo, podrás ayudarme-_

_-Claro-_

_Bueno en esta escena se supone que es el hombre el que trae a la mujer sobre sus hombros pero en esta ocasión es el revés y cabe decir que Juvia se estaba tambaleando mucho._

_-S-sin ofender pero Juvia piensa que eres muy pesado-_

_-Lo siento, ahora acércate un poco más…un poco a la izquierda…acércate más, ya puedes detenerte-_

_-O-ok-_

_-Y de regreso a casa-dijo mientras dejaba al pájaro en el nido-de ahora en adelante ten más cuidado-_

_-J-juvia ya no aguanta-y terminaron cayéndose._

_-Oye, estas bien?-_

_-La que debe preguntar eso es Juvia, tu te encuentras bien?-_

_-Así que te llamas Juvia-_

_-Sí, Juvia Loxar y tu…-_

_-Me llamo Gray Fullbuster, mucho gusto-pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos._

_-Aquí esta-dijo una enfermera-Gray-kun cuantas veces debemos decirte que nos avises si quieres venir para acá-_

_-Lo siento, es solo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco-_

_-Bueno necesitamos que regreses-_

_-Ya es hora del medicamento?-_

_-Sí y no debes mal pasarte con el ya te están ayudando poco a poco-_

_-No soy un niño pequeño como para que me den esas explicaciones-dijo mientras se ponía se pie y se sacudía el césped que tenia encima-hablamos más al rato Juvia-y se fue directo adentro del edificio._

_-S-sí-_

_-Parece que ya conociste a Gray…a cierto aun no me presento me llamo Natsuki Minagushi y bueno por la manera en la que hablas e de suponer que te llamas Juvia-_

_-Sí Juvia Loxar, por cierto el chico de antes Gray-kun no parecía lastimado ni nada-_

_-El es un paciente muy frecuente, aunque lo terminaron internando hace mucho-y como ya se imaginaran nuestra querida demonio no sabia a que se refería-verás el tiene un corazón un poco débil así que se la pasa mucho aquí y ese es el motivo por el que nos aseguramos que no se esfuerce mucho-_

_-J-juvia no sabia eso-_

_-El nunca le dice a otros de su condición digamos que no le gusta que lo consideren alguien delicado, pero tranquila tendrá una operación a principios de mes que lo ayudara a mejorar-_

_-….Natsuki-san-_

_-Sí?-_

_-Cree que Juvia pueda pasar aquí la noche-_

_-Mh…déjame ver que puedo hacer-_

**Interrupción repentina.**

-Natsu tengo hambre-

-Y que quieres que haga-

-Me das lo que te sobro del almuerzo-

-No me sobro nada! Debo recordarte que te comiste la mitad de mi almuerzo-

-Erza te sobro algo-

-N-no-y Lucy no para de olfatear su mochila-que haces!?-

-Huelo a pastel-

-Juvia, Jellal ella siempre a sido así-pregunto Gray que veía la escena algo cómica.

-Más o menos-le terminaron contestando.

-Ignorando esto, que sucedió después-si Natsu estaba muy interesado en la historia.

**Regresando al flashback.**

_Gray ya estaba en su habitación y en se sentía incomodo ya que desde hace un rato sentía como lo espiaban._

_-Juvia se que estas ahí-_

_-Kya!?-y apareció en la puerta-….Juvia lo lamenta-_

_-Tranquila, por cierto viniste a visitar a algún familiar-_

_-No, lo que sucede es que Juvia termino llegando aquí sin querer-realmente se sentía apenada al decir eso._

_-Y-ya veo-_

_Silencio…._

_-Etto, Gray-kun-_

_-Gray esta bien, no estoy acostumbrado a los honoríficos-_

_-C-comprendo "Juvia no sabe que decir!"-_

_-Oye Gray, ya llegamos-se escucho una voz que sorprendió a la demonio de pelo azul._

_-Esa voz…es nee-san-y vio una nube de humo en la puerta-….Juvia?-_

_-Oye hace un momento vi a una chica corriendo, la conoces?-_

_-Más o menos, por cierto trajiste…-_

_-La tarea y todo lo que están estudiando en tu clase? Claro que lo hice…aunque me sigo preguntando porque estudias mientras estas aquí-_

_-Es para que cuando salga de aquí no este retrasado en algo y pueda estar junto con Natsu y Erza-_

_-….tiene sentido-_

_-Holi-_

_-Mama-dijeron los dos chicos-que es esa cara de felicidad-_

_-Miren lo que me encontró mientras venia al cuarto-y les mostro a Juvia la cual ciertamente estaba muy nerviosa._

_-H-hola-_

_-Quien?-_

_-Larga historia nee-san…bueno no tan larga-_

_Y ya aclarando un poco las cosas comenzaron las presentaciones._

_-Es un places conocerlas, me llama Juvia Loxar-_

**Interrupción repentina….otra vez.**

-REGRESA AQUÍ LUCY!-grito Erza mientras salía del cuarto por la ventana persiguiendo a la rubia-REGRESAME ESE PEDAZO DE PASTEL-

-Mmmm-como estaba comiendo no se le entendía nada.

Y las dos chicas se desaparecieron mientras tanto el contratista de Lucy y el demonio de Erza decidieron no hacer nada.

-Supongo que deben de gastar mucho en comida-

-Y que lo digas….y después de eso que sucedió entre ustedes dos?-cuando Natsu dijo eso Gray y Juvia se vieron rápidamente a los ojos.

-Después de eso con la ayuda de Ur-sama Juvia se las arregló para poder quedarse aquí en el hospital y Juvia comenzó a comportarse como enfermera personal de Gray-sama o al menos eso parecía a ojos de todos-

-Fue hace tres días que supe que ella era un demonio-

**Regresando al flashback (Nota: a Lucy y a Erza las regresaron a la habitación por escandalosas lo cual en el caso de Lucy es una total ironía) **

_Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Juvia llego accidentalmente al hospital y todos ya se habían acostumbrado a tenerla por ahí._

_-Juvia-chan-_

_-Que sucede Natsuki-san?-_

_-Me da pena pedirte esto pero podrías entregar estos papeles a Sakamoto-sensei-dijo mientras le extendía unos papeles-son informes de algunos pacientes-_

_-Juvia lo hará con gusto-tomo los papeles y antes de irse._

_-Por cierto podrías decirle a Gray que…-_

_-Mañana tiene revisión cardiaca a las 5, Juvia lo sabe muy bien-y dicho eso se fue._

_-Parece como si ella trabajara aquí, parece tener futuro como enfermera-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón-_

_La joven demonio entrego los papeles rápidamente y se fue a la habitación de Gray._

_-Ya terminaste de comer?-pregunto Juvia._

_-Sí-y como ya era costumbre veía como la chica de pelos azules recoger los platos-oye Juvia me lo e estado preguntando durante un tiempo, pero no te molesta hacer esto?-_

_-Mh? A Juvia no le importa, digamos que Juvia ya esta acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas aunque no me gusta profundizar mucho el tema-_

_-Parece que no me supe explicar, me refería a que si no te molesta estar aquí a diaria estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas que hacer-_

_-Como Juvia ya menciono no importa, además Juvia no puede regresar a casa porque se sentiría muy sola "Además de que este no es el mundo de Juvia"-_

_-Sabes me alegro mucho de haberte conocido-y la demoño se pinto de rojo-mama y nee-san me lo dicen a menudo y también los doctores y las enfermeras me dicen mucho que desde que te conocí mi estado ha ido mejorando mucho –_

_-J-juvia cree que todo puede ser una extraña casualidad-su cara estaba muy roja y estaba haciendo movimientos extraños-a-además Juvia no tiene a donde ir y se sintió muy mal por Gray cuando supo que se quedaba solo la mayor parte del día, además Juvia ya esta acostumbrada a c-cuidar de otros-_

_-"Creo que la puse muy nerviosa"-_

_-Eh!? Que esta pasando aquí? alguna especie de confesión-_

_-U-u-u-ULTEAR-SAN!-_

_-Hola nee-san-_

_-Hola, pasando a lo que estaba viendo-y se acercó a Juvia-dime de que estaba hablando ustedes dos, estabas extremadamente roja y sonabas nerviosa-_

_-No sucedió nada de importancia entre Juvia y Gray!-y salió corriendo del cuarto y durante su huida choco con alguien-Juvia lo lamenta-_

_-Juvia-chan, apareces en un buen momento quería hablar contigo-_

_-Ur-san…-_

_Mientras tanto los hermanos…_

_-Enserio vas a regañar a Natsu y Erza-_

_-Sí ya casi van a pasar dos semanas y ninguno de los dos se a aparecido por aquí-_

_-Tendrán sus motivos-_

_-Aun así les gritare un poco-_

_-"Natsu…Erza….en estos momentos me compadezco de ustedes"-_

_Y mientras tanto en la sala de espera._

_-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, enserio has sido de gran ayuda-_

_-Bueno…Juvia quiere asegurase de ser de gran ayuda para Gray y su familia-_

_-Pues as logrado tu objetivo-_

_-Juvia quisiera preguntar algo-_

_-Que es-_

_-Cuando Juvia conoció a Gray, le dijeron que a el no le gusta que sepan de su condición, Juvia quiere saber el porque-_

_-Eso es algo que tiene su tiempo diría que es algo que nos remonta 10 años atrás….bueno eres como parte de la familia así que te lo contare, supongo que no quiere decirle a nadie sobre su condición porque debe sentirse culpable-_

_-Juvia no entiende-_

_-Veras hace 10 años mi marido el padre de Ultear y Gray termino abandonándonos, supongo que Gray se sintió culpable por eso porque nos escucho discutir sobre su condición supongo que eso dejo una marca en el y por eso no quiere que nadie sepa-_

_-J-juvia no sabia-_

_-Tranquila, al principio el no tenia nada grave solo debíamos asegurarnos de que no se esforzara pero su condición decayó a mediados de secundaria y terminamos por internarlo aquí, el sabe que se debe quedar solo la mayor parte del tiempo porque todos tenemos cosas que hacer aunque a mi y a Ultear nos pese es por eso que…-y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Juvia-Confío en ti para que sigas cuidando de Gray de ahora en adelante-_

_-Ur-san..-cerro los ojos, negó con la cabeza y ahora se puso a ver directamente a la mujer frente a ella-Juvia a tomado una decisión Ur-sama-_

_-Ur…sama?..oi porque usas el sama?-_

_-Porque Juvia se volverá la sirvienta de la familia Fullbuster de ahora en adelante-_

_-E-espera no es para que te lo tomes tan enserio-pero lamentablemente Juvia no la escucho._

_-"Juvia a tomado una decisión Gray-sama"-_

_Y esa misma noche Juvia se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Gray, inhalo y exhalo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta._

_-J-juvia va a entrar Gray-sama-y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el chico que la estaba viendo de manera extraña._

_-….sama?, porque usas eso?-_

_-Porque Juvia ya se deicidio…..Juvia tiene que decirle algo Gray-sama-tomo aire-vera Gray-sama la verdad es que Juvia es….-y en cuento lo dijo una brisa de aire entro por la ventana mientras la habitación permanecía en silencio._

_-Eres un demonio?-_

_-Sí, Juvia comprenderá si Gray-sama no quiere volver a verla, pero Juvia solo quería decirle la verdad y que….puede que Juvia se haya apresurado en tomar la decisión de que Gray-sama sea el contratista…-_

_-No me importa-_

_-Eh?-_

_-Humano o demonio tu eres mi amiga, además se sentiría extraño si te desapareces de aquí, así que no te preocupes y no entiendo eso que mencionaste por contratista pero si quieres yo lo seré-_

_-Gray-sama….-_

_-Ya no llores, ok?-_

_-Eh?-se llevo las manos a la cara y se comenzó a limpiar los ojos-Juvia no esta llorando solo se le metió algo a los ojos-_

_-Lo que digas-_

.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-y en ese momento 3 de los 4 visitantes se encontraban contendiendo las ganas de llorar y Lucy….bueno hecho estaba comiendo un chocolate.

-E-es la historia más bonita que e escuchado-si comenzaron a llorar así que fue el turno de Lucy preguntar lo que todos de seguro querían preguntar.

-Y la esfera donde esta?-y Gray termino señalando la parte derecha de su pecho-no es un poco peligroso tenerla ahí considerando tu condición y la operación que menciono Natsu-

-Tranquila, Juvia me dijo que la esfera no sale al menos que tenga una pelea y si eso no sucede es como si no tuviera nada, además cuando me operen me abrirán la parte izquierda del pecho-

-Ya veo…y las peleas-

-Juvia y Gray-sama llegaron al acuerdo de que 0 peleas hasta después de la operación y que Gray-sama se encuentra en buenas condiciones-

-Dudas resueltas-dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos y en ese momento Natsu y Erza tomaron a Juvia de los hombros.

-Eres la mejor cuidadora que Gray puede tener-terminaron diciéndole y bueno…ella no entendió a que se referían cuando dijeron cuidadora.

Y bueno el resto del día se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa y bueno terminaron diciendo el asunto del collar de Lucy y Juvia casi….casi rompe una pared cuando se entero de eso y ahora los 4 visitantes se encontraban saliendo del lugar ya que había oscurecido.

-Bueno ahora sabemos que Juvia se encuentra bien….ahora la pregunta es si Mamoru y Meredy están bien-

-Meredy es fuerte así que estará bien y Mamo-chan…es revoltoso pero estará bien-

-Que fue esa pausa momentánea-

_-Quienes son Meredy y Mamoru-_si los contratistas quedaron fue de la conversación pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba desde el techo de un edificio.

-Así que ese es tu contratista Lucy-la figura misteriosa río-me pregunto si estar en este mundo habrá afectado tu liberación máxima-se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a marchar-si quiero saberlos…tengo a las personas indicadas para este trabajo-y en ese momento la rubio mira hacia el edificio donde no había nadie.

-Que sucede Luce-

-Nada-y siguieron caminando-oye Jellal-

-Que sucede-

-No sentiste a nadie detrás de nosotros-

-No, porque lo dices-

-Por nada, olvídalo-

**Avances.**

-Así que Erza-chan y Gray-kun también son contratistas-

-Intentemos quitarte esa cosa a mi manera-

-El te esta prestando su poder demoniaco-

-Confió en ustedes para verificar mi teoría-

**Próximo capitulo: Invitación a un duelo.**

-Es una carta de Sting-kun y Minerva-san-

**Ta-dan y que les pareció? El próximo capítulo exceptuando el final tal vez solo sea de transición y sea un poco corto espero no les importe, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, tengo un anuncio importante pero se los daré al final del cap.**

**Capitulo 7: Invitación a un duelo.**

-Ya llegamos-decía Natsu mientras abría la puerta de su casa y en cuento lo hizo Lucy se fue a la cocina.

-Bienvenidos-Igneel estaba sentada viendo la tele.-paso algo interesante-

-Nos encontramos con Juvia-dijo Lucy mientras salía de la cocina con un poco de la cena de ayer en las manos.

_-Porque mi demonio es la única que parece tener un estomago sin fondo!?-_

-Quien?-

-Sobre eso mamá, hay algo que se me paso decirte el lunes-

Y una platica después.

-Así que Erza-chan y Gray-kun también son contratistas-

-S-sí te importaría soltarme-lo que pasaba es que Natsu ya no sabia cuando fue que su madre comenzó a hacerle una llave al mero estilo de lucha libre.

-Este es tu castigo por no haberme dicho nada el lunes-dijo mientras ejercía más fuerza en su hijo-entiende que hora debes decirme todo lo relacionado con los demonios-

-Entiendo, entiendo, pero por favor suéltame-el pobre sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería algún hueso.

-Por cierto Igneel-san la mama de Gray, Ur-san también era contratista?-y Natsu se dio cuenta de que le debía mucho a Lucy ya que le salvo la vida….otra vez, porque cuando hizo esa pregunta inmediatamente lo soltaron.

-Ur?-y se hecho a reír-no ella no era ninguna contratista, creo que las única persona que conocen que era contratista es Laxus….y también Evergreen-

-Ever-sensei también!?-

-Quien es?-

-Luce al menos ten la decencia de aprenderte el nombre de tus profesores….-

Y en ese momento vio como su madre examinaba en collar de Lucy y comenzaba a jalar la cerradura que tenia.

-Igneel-san que hace?-

-Solo creo que te verías más linda si sonrieras y ya me canse de verte con esa cosa así que…-sonrió, Lucy la vio con curiosidad y a Natsu se le pusieron los pelos de punta-Intentemos quitarte esa cosa a mi manera-

_-Esto no puede ser bueno-_

Y bueno a Natsu le toco ayudar, según la teoría de Igneel probablemente era el dije del collar lo que sellaba las expresiones de Lucy así que intento cortar eso con un cuchillo….el cual se rompió, después de eso Natsu sujetaba a Lucy mientras Igneel jalaba el dije para que se rompiera…no funciono, intento calentar el dije y luego enfriarlo pata ver si eso debilitaba el metal y como era de esperarse no sucedió nada.

-YA ME ARTE!-y ahora traía un martillo.

-Mama cálmate!-volteo a ver a la rubia-Luce rápida di algo-

-Puedo ir a la cocina?-

-Piensa en otra cosa que no sea tu estomago!-después de eso Natsu logro calmar a su madre para que parara de insistir con el collar y en eso momento Igneel se hecho al sofá.

-Posiblemente Mira sabría que hacer…-dijo en modo de lamento y después suspiro.

-Quien?-

-Es la hermana mayor de Lisanna-contesto Lucy.

-Y repito, quien?-

-Mira era la demonio de Laxus, fue difícil derrotar a esos dos…pero Lay-chan y yo pudimos vencerlos-se medio durmió en el sofá, pero en ese momento abrió los ojos con sorpresa-DIJISTE HERMANA MAYOR CREI QUE SU UNICO HERMANO ERA ELFMAN-y antes de que Natsu preguntara algo-al que acabo de mencionar era el demonio de Evergreen, entonces durante estos 20 años sus padres tuvieron otro hijo-

-Sí-contesto la rubia.

-Ya veo-suspiro-han pasado muchas cosas en el mundo de los demonios y también han pasado muchas cosas por aquí….20 años sin saber de ellos-la nostalgia la invadió un poco.

-Igneel-san estas bien-

-Sí, no te preocupes Lucy-chan solo me deje llevar por la nostalgia-se levanto del sillón-bien ustedes dos vayan a dormir que mañana tienen clases-

-Sí-dijeron los dos chicos y ahora en el cuarto del pelirosa.

-Luce-

-Sí-

-Cuando veníamos para acá dijiste que sentiste a alguien nos observaba o algo por el estilo, no es así?-

-…..-

-Y bien?-

-Solo fue mi imaginación, buenas noches-y se tapo con la cobija.

-Lo que tu digas-y el pelirosa también se durmió.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de distancia en un lugar en construcción, se podía ver como alguien inspeccionaba el lugar.

-Este lugar me parece perfecto-volteo a ver a las personas que estaban detrás de el-Rouge, Kyouka-

-Sí-los dos mencionados estaban arrodillados.

-Ustedes dos….no ustedes cuatro, confió en ustedes para verificar mi teoría-

-Como ordene-contestaron las cuatro personas presentes.

_-Ahora Lucy me pregunto si en este mundo tu limitador se rompe-_comenzó a reír mientras que en la casa de los Dragneel Lucy se había despertado y se llevo las manos al cuello de forma que sujetaba su collar.

_-Que es este mal presentimiento-_pensó mientras veía al pelirosa que se encontraba en el mundo de los sueño.

A la mañana siguiente antes de entrar a la escuela los dos chicos se encontraron con Erza y Jellal los cuales tenían una cara de satisfacción….bueno solo Erza tenia la cara de satisfacción.

-Podría saberse que les paso ayer-pregunto el pelirosa.

-Ayer nos enfrentamos a otro equipo y ganamos-dijo la pelirroja totalmente orgullosa.

-Felicidades-le dijo Lucy a su amigo-ahora entiendes porque Natsu dijo que Erza es la contratista definitiva-

-Sí, creo que fue ella la que peleo más que yo-de alguna manera decir eso lo hizo sentir inútil-de verdad fue sorprendente ver como ella peleaba-

-Y bien que poderes pudiste usar-pregunto Natsu ya que le interesaba pero Erza no tenia ni idea de a lo que se refería su amigo.

-A que te refieres-

-No me jo…-volteo a ver a Jellal-peleo cuerpo a cuerpo contra un equipo de dos y gano-decía sin creérselo y el chico solo asintió_-mis teorías se han confirmado!-_

Y debido a que Natsu quedo shockeado tuvieron que arrastrarlo hacia el salón donde Erza tuvo que golpearlo para regresarlo en si y como ya era de esperarse el día transcurrió con normalidad pero antes de salir de clases.

-Dragneel, Heartfilia, Scarlet y Fernández, ustedes cuatro se quedan aquí-y el resto de los estudiantes abandonaron el salón y en ese momento Laxus se sentó en el escritorio-ahora que ustedes 4 ya pelearon contra otros equipo supongo que ya puedo decirles esto y antes de que pregunten Igneel me lo dijo y los escuche hablar antes de entrar a clases-y en ese momento miro a Erza-aunque me sorprende que hayas peleado sin usar el poder demoniaco que te están prestando-

-A que se refiere-

-Se refiere a que-y Natsu señalo a Jellel-el te esta prestando su poder demoniaco, aunque a mi también me costo entenderlo al principio, pero en pocas palabras para que los demonios puedan usar sus poderes al máximo le prestamos parte de nuestro poder y ellos nos prestan parte del suyo como compensación-

-Al menos Igneel te explico eso, pero parece que no te a explicado sobre la liberación máxima-los contratistas se sorprendieron a escuchar eso-lo que me temía es por eso que les dije a los cuatro que se quedaran-

-Es porque Igneel-san le explica las cosas a Natsu después de que le pasan-dijo la rubia haciendo que el profesor asintiera.

-Ven esta cicatriz en mi cara, me la hice cuando Mira rompió su limitador y puso en acción todo su poder demoniaco unos cuantos minutos más y hubiera muerto-

-Ahora que lo menciona, mi mamá tiene una cicatriz en su mano izquierda recuerdo que me dijo que se la hizo en un accidente….entonces ella también-

-Sobre ese limitador…-y Jellal se gano las miradas de sus amigos-ya había escuchado sobre el, usamos nuestra sangre para dibujar una circulo mágico en cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo y decimos "limitador fuera", no es así-

-Nunca había oído de eso-dijo Lucy.

-Entonces debo de suponer que decidieron no decirles a ustedes puesto que muchos contratistas y sus demonios usaron la liberación máxima y casi les cuesta la vida, por cierto de donde lo escuchaste-

-Lo leí en un libro y también escuche a los demonios del examen anterior hablar de ello-

-Bueno-tomo un plumón y comenzó a dibujar en la pizarra-en pocas palabras y como ustedes ya sabrán sobre la escala de fuerza de los demonios en ambos mundos, déjenme decirles que ustedes dos-estaba señalando a los demonios-no están usando todo su poder ya que los humanos solo pueden soportar pequeñas cantidades de su poder, la función del limitador es evitar que se use todo el poder demoniaco y termine hiriendo o matando al contratista-

-Pero mientras Lucy y yo no quitemos nuestro limitador Natsu y Erza estarán bien-

-En tu caso si pero en el caso de…-

-Natsu-la voz de Lucy llamo la atención de todos, la rubia estaba viendo por la ventana-parece que hay alguien esperando por nosotros-y en ese momento el pelirosa se acercó.

-Yukino!?, oye Erza que día es hoy-

-12 de abril….se supone que son los días 20 cuando vienen a pelear con nosotros, sensei lamentamos interrumpir la explicación pero debemos irnos-

-Esta bien, ya pueden irse-todos salieron pero….-Heartfilia-y la mencionada se detuvo.

-Que sucede?-

-Igneel me conto de tu problema, no quiero sonar mal pero eso mantendrá a Natsu a salvo por el momento, no puedes expresar tus sentimientos con tu cara pero trata de no exaltarte mucho entendido-

-Sí-y se fue, alcanzo rápido a sus amigos.

-Yukino, que hace aquí?-pregunto Erza-aun no es 20-

-Ya lo se, pero me mandaron entregar esto-dijo mientras le extendía un papel.

-Que es eso?-

-Es una carta de Sting-kun y Minerva-san-

.

.

.

Ya era de noche el grupo de 4 cuatro se encontraba camino a un lugar en construcción yas que la carta que les había entregado Yukino decía "Ustedes dos, Heartfilia y Fernández deben venir a la zona de construcción a las 8 en punto".

-Natsu quienes son Sting y Minerva-

-Cierto ustedes dos no lo saben, solíamos ir a la misma secundaria pero siempre terminábamos peleando, cuando iniciamos la preparatoria ellos vinieron a nuestra escuela buscando un pelea un día 20 y desde entonces tenemos la costumbre de pelear los días 20 de cada mes, pero esto me esta dando mala espina, digo ellos no los conocen ni a ti ni a Jellal así que como…-

-Eso lo descubriremos dentro de poco Natsu-en ese momento Erza se detuvo-supongo que este es el punto de reunión-

-Como siempre has acertado Erza-escucharon una voz pero no sabían de donde venían.

-Esa es la voz de Minerva-

-Natsu-san alguna vez pensaste que tendríamos una pelea en estas condiciones-

-Sting? De que estas hablando?-

-Test…-Natsu y Erza se quedaron congelados mientras que Lucy y Jellal se estaban preparando para una pelea-Start!-en ese momento se vieron dos luces rojas del lado izquierdo y derecho del lugar.

-Natsu-san y Lucy pelean contra mi y Rouge, Erza-san y Jellal son para ti y Kyouka, objeción?-

-Ninguna-

-Natsu!-

-Erza!-

-Ya la sabemos-dijeron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de su situación-TEST START!-

Mientras tanto observando desde una distancia que se puede considerar segura y en donde nadie pueda verlo, estaba un chico rubio que estaba sonriendo con malicia.

-Ahora veamos si mi teoría es acertada y rompes tu limitador, hermanita-comenzó a reír-que divertido, me pregunto que pasara primero serán derrotados o por culpa de tus poderes tu contratista perderá la vida-

**Avances.**

-Dividamos y que cada quien tenga su pelea-

-Digamos que esto es como un rayo láser-

-Este es mi poder, el poder de invocar armas-

-Tu racha de invicta a terminado, con estos poderes no pienso perder otra vez-

**Próximo capitulo: Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth.**

-Suelta a Natsu-

**Bueno el anuncio que les tengo es que no actualizare por dos semanas porque salgo de vacaciones y no tendré internet espero no les importe esperar tanto para el próximo cap, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Estoy de regreso! (gritos y aplausos de los presentes) de verdad esas vacaciones me sentaron bien, bueno ya sin retrasos que el show comience.**

**Capitulo 8: Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth.**

El ambiente en el lugar era tenso, nadie había movido ni un musculo.

-Natsu, supongo que ya sabes que hacer-

-Claro que si Erza, dividamos y que cada quien tenga su pelea-y en ese momento volteo a ver a la rubia-Luce de casualidad sentiste a los demonios que están aquí-

-Sí-

-Y porque no me lo dijiste-

-No lo creí necesario-

-Oe…-

-Jellal tu también los sentiste-

-Lo siento creí que Lucy diría algo-y en ese momento la chica le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora lo más importante es esta pelea….solo sígueme entendido-

-Sí-

Y en ese momento los dos se fueron corriendo a otro lugar para no interferir con la pelea de Natsu y Lucy.

-Que esperas Minerva, ven por nosotros-grito Erza provocando la furia de la mencionada.

-Kyouka, más te vale no tener piedad con su demonio-

-No es necesario que me lo digas-y se fueron corriendo tras ellos y entonces Sting y un chico de pelo negro se pusieron en frente de Natsu y Lucy.

-Cierto supongo que no se conocen, Natsu-san este es el demonio con el que hice el contrato, se llama Rouge-

-Mucho gusto-

-Jaja, que curiosa manera de empezar una pelea-apretó sus puños los cuales ya estaban encendidos-Luce ten cuidado-

-No tienes de que preocuparte-y se movió a gran velocidad en dirección a Rouge y le dio una patada la cual bloqueo sin problema-nada mal-

-Mi turno Natsu-san-y el rubio se lanzo hacia el pelirosa con todas las intenciones de atacarlo.

_-Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi fuego-_río un poco ya que creía que el chico que iba a atacarlo no sabia nada del préstamo de poderes entre humano y demonio, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que las manos de Sting desprendían un brillo blanco.

-Toma esto!-y en ese momento un rayo salió disparado, Natsu lo esquivo de milagro y lo que estaba detrás de el exploto.

-Pero que…que tipo de poder es ese?-

-Natsu-san tu controlas el fuego no es así, entonces lo que yo controlo es la luz-

-Que quieres decir con eso-

-Digamos que esto es como un rayo láser-dijo mientras le apuntaba al pelirosa con uno de sus dedos el cual estaba brillando.

Ahora nos pasamos con Erza y Jellal, los dos se habían alejado una distancia considerable para no interferir.

-Que estas haciendo Erza?-pregunto el peliazul ya que desde que se pusieron a correr la pelirroja trataba de hacer algo juntando sus manos.

-Nos es obvio, trato de ver si puedo usar esa parte del poder que me estas prestando….joder no logro nada-de verdad eso la frustraba y en ese momento sintió como algo la tomo del pie y la elevo en el aire-WAH! MI FALDA!-gritaba mientras sostenía esa prenda para que no se viera lo que había debajo y ya dándose cuenta de su situación-PERO QUE RAYOS!?-

-ERZA!-y en ese momento Jellal sintió como alguien se había puesto detrás de el-así que tu eres Kyouka-

-Correcto, un placer conocerte-

-Jellal no se supone que todos los demonios deben parecer humanos-a Erza le había picado la curiosidad y por un momento olvido la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No necesariamente-

-Ya veo-

-Estas muy tranquila a pesar de tu situación-en ese momento Minerva salió de su escondite y de su mano izquierda salía algo de color verde oscuro que era lo que tenia a Erza en el aire.

-Así que tu eres la responsable de que este en esta situación…._pero más importante porque ella si puede hacer esto y yo no? Ahora que lo pienso no le pregunte a Natsu como hizo para prenderse fuego, mierda en esta situación soy yo la que esta en desventaja-_

-Oye Erza-dijo Minerva llamando la atención de la pelirroja-hay algo que voy a decirte-

-Hmp, de que se trata-

-Tu racha de invicta a terminado, con estos poderes no pienso perder otra vez-y en ese momento en su mano derecha apareció otra cosa verdoso que salio disparada en dirección a Erza.

_-Mierda!-_

-ERZA!-en ese momento Jellal rápidamente se había puesto delante de ella para protegerla.

-Jellal…._porque Kyouka no lo detuvo_-vio rápidamente la espalda del peliazul y noto algo raro-Jellal…que es esa marca en tu espalda?-

-Que?-y en ese momento Minerva y Kyouka sonrieran y pasando con los otros.

-AH!-Natsu se sujetaba su hombro derecho el cual estaba sangrando_-es ataque fue más rápida que el otro, no pude verlo-_

-Que pasa Natsu-san, te ves preocupado-decía mientras preparaba otro ataque, el cual Natsu esquivo de milagro.

_-Tranquilízate Natsu…piensa, piensa….aunque eso es raro en mi-_y en ese momento escucho como alguien se había caído y rápidamente volteo-LUCY!-grito al ver a la chica en el piso pero no tenia ninguna herida ni señales de haber peleado.

-Natsu….no siento las piernas-

-Que?-inmediatamente vio la sombra de su demonio-Lucy….tu sombra…la sombra de tus piernas…QUE LE PASO!?-lo que sucedía era que la chica no tenía la sombra de la cintura para abajo.

-Parece que tendré que explicarle a este chico sobre el corte de sombra-decía Rouge mientras emergía de una sombra del suelo quedando al lado de Sting.

-Fuiste más rápido de lo que creí-

-Es de noche, que esperabas?-

-BASTARDO! Dime que le hiciste a Lucy!-gritaba mientras la cargaba.

-Es fácil, si Sting maneja la luz yo manejo algo similar a la oscuridad en otras palabras las sombras-

-Ya veo, en estos casos ellos tienen ventaja al ser de noche-decía Lucy.

-Lo que use en ella se llama corte de sombra, veras las sombras son como un registro de que algo esta hay, así que la técnica es simple el cuerpo no puede mover algo que la sombra no registra-

-Maldito! Que le hiciste a su sombra!? Regrésala-

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera con las sombras que corto incluso puedo succionarlas, además yo soy el único que puede regresarla a la normalidad y como somos enemigos…-Natsu apretó los diente-por cierto Sting, ya no perdamos tiempo-decía mientras que su mano derecha se había vuelto negra.

-Ya se, ya se-su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar.

_-No me digas que es un ataque combinado!?-_en ese momento se escucho como si algo se derrumbara y se podía ver humo a la distancia_._

-Natsu esa dirección…-

-Lo se Lucy, pero estamos hablando de Erza, ellos de seguro están bien-y en cuanto miro a sus oponentes vio como una especie rayo negro y blanco iba hacia ellos_-es muy rápido, no podre esquivarlo!-_

-Esto no sirve como escudo, pero algo es algo-decía la rubia mientras juntaba sus manos y hacia aparecer su látigo, lo enrollo delante ellos y hubo una especie de explosión y ahora pasando con la otra pelea.

-Jellal! Oye resiste, Jellal!-Erza se encontraba sacudiendo al chico, lo que sucedió fue que cuando fue golpeado ambos salieron volando y el la había abrazado para protegerla puesto que en la dirección en la que iban hizo que se golpeara contra una pared.

-Q-que extraño, el golpe dolió más de lo que tenia que dolor-

-No es momento de decir eso tonto-escucho pasos detrás de ella.

-Debe sentirse muy mal saber que solo eres una carga, no es así Erza-la mencionada solo apretaba los puños-no eres capaz de hacerme frente y tu demonio es víctima de la habilidad de Kyouka de volver más sensible la resistencia al dolor, así que si me dejas destruir tu esfera te dejare ir-

-…..en tus sueños….-

-Eh? Que dijiste?-

-Dije que en tus sueños, maldita!-y le lanzo algo.

-Que es eso una roca?-

-Minerva! Apártate rápido no es lo que crees-

-Te sobre exaltas mucho Kyouka-en ese momento sintió como algo caliente bajaba por su mejilla-pero que es….sangre!-

-Erza eso fue…-

-Creo que ahora entiendo porque no podía hacer nada, era porque no tenia el deseo de proteger en mi interior-comenzó a caminar hacia Minerva-parece que ahora las cosas están parejas-

-Q-que haces?...ALEJATE!-con cada paso que daba la pelirroja, ella no hacia más que retroceder.

-Este es mi poder, el poder de invocar armas-dijo mientras sostenía un par de katanas.

-Invocar armas….es una habilidad de la cual hay que cuidarse-en ese momento Kyouka sintió como alguien le había sujetado la pierna.

-Puede que no lo parezca pero soy más resistente de lo que crees-y en ese momento Jellal le dio una patada en la cara-todo estera bien siempre y cuando no me toques, verdad?-

Pasando con Natsu y Lucy se podría decir que su situación no era de las mejores, ambos chicos estaban boca abajo separados por unos 3 m, Sting estaba sentado sobre el pelirosa mientras sostenía su brazo derecho mientras que Rouge se encargaba de vigilar a la rubia.

-Sera mejor que no apartes la vista de tu contratista Heartfilia, las cosas se pondrán interesante-

-Bien es hora de probar la resistencia de Natsu-san-y dicho eso el rubio comenzó a jalar el brazo del pelirosa el cual no grito simplemente apretó los dientes-sin gritar?-

-Ja, esa es toda la fuerza que tienes-vio como Sting puso su dedo índice en su codo.

-Así que haciéndote el fuerte-y en ese momento un rayo de luz atravesó una pequeña parte del codo de Natsu.

-GUUuuu-

-Natsu…-Lucy se sentía inútil, estaba viendo como torturaban a su compañera sin poder hacer nada.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardara Sting en dislocarle el brazo, tu que opinas Heartfilia…..eh?-cuando Rouge volteo a verle vio como la chica se encontraba inhalando y exhalando, comenzó a hacerlo con más fuerza cuando vio que otro rayo de luz hizo un pequeño agujero en el hombro de Natsu.

-Esto facilitara las cosas-y Sting comenzó a jalar con más fuerza, Natsu simplemente apretaba los dientes, mientras más fuerza ejercía sobre el pelirosa, Lucy inhalaba y exhalaba con más fuerza y unas imágenes comenzaban a aparecer en su mente, una escena con un lugar altamente destruido y también veía sangre.

-O-oye, Heartfilia te encuentras bien?-alcanzo a notar como las pupilas de la rubia comenzaban a dilatarse y después se hacían pequeñas.

-Un esfuerzo más, un esfuerzo más-cantaba el rubio para si mismo.

_-Q-que extraño, el Sting que yo conozco no actuaria así….algo, algo debió haberle sucedido-_Natsu trataba de ignorar el dolor.

-Ultimo esfuerzo-dijo Sting usando todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento se escucho un fuerte "crack".

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Natsu no pudo contenerse más ahora si le habían dislocado el hombro, Lucy inhalo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Suelta a Natsu-susurro y en ese momento de su cuerpo salió una especie de energía color blanco que hacia que todo temblara, se puso de pie.

_-I-imposible, recupero su sombra_-pensó Rouge al ver el suelo y ver la sombra de la rubia como si nada de hubiera pasado.

-Lucy….-dijo Natsu mientras veía a la chica que tenia los ojos bien abiertos, sus grandes ojos marrones habían pasado a ser rojos y en ese momento un fuerte dolor se presento en su brazo-GUA! Q-que demonios-

-GUA!-grito Sting mientras soltaba el brazo de Natsu al cual se le habían comenzado a sobre saltar las venas en la piel y en ese momento se alejo de el.

-Te are pagar por lo que le hiciste a Natsu-dijo con una mirada que con sus ahora ojos rojos y acompañada de su inexpresividad debo escalofríos.

**Avances.**

-Parece que lograron su objetivo-

-Tu fuerza no a cambiado en nada, sigues igual de incontrolable que en aquella ocasión-

-Esa chica ya no es un demonio…..es una puta bestia-

-LUCY DETENTE!-

**Próximo capítulo: Limitador roto, lágrimas después de tantos años.**

-Lucy, tu estas…-

**El capitulo que todos esperaban después de dos largas semanas….bueno casi dos semanas, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sí a Lucy le acaba de suceder lo que todos han concluido (eso y el titulo del cap. 9 ya lo dice XD) en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chanchararan! Nuevo capitulo…..aunque supongo que ya se habían dado cuenta XD.**

**Capítulo 9: Limitador roto, lágrimas después de tantos años.**

En el momento en que la luz blanca había salido ferozmente del cuerpo de Lucy, en el lugar donde se encontraba la otra pelea.

-Parece que lograron su objetivo-había dicho Kyouka en cuanto se había subido a una pared.

-Ese lugar…._Lucy acoso tu…-_fue lo único que pudo pensar Jellal y regresando en donde nos habíamos quedado, nadie movía ni un solo musculo por su parte Natsu sentía que su brazo explotaría en cualquier momento.

_-Así que esa es la forma de un demonio cuando rompe su limitador…pero ciertamente eso nos pone en peligro-_pensaba Sting mientras veía como Natsu se retorcía en el piso mientras sujetaba su brazo-Rouge sujeta a la chica y llevémonosla-

_-P-porque rayos se quieren llevar a Lucy?-_otra punzada de dolor se presento y apretó su brazo_-siento que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento-_

-Bien Heartfilia, tu copera y no será necesario lastima…-en ese momento la rubia tomo fuertemente su mandíbula al punto de hacerle grietas y estrello al pelinegro en el piso, mejor dicho entero su cara en el suelo.

-ROUGE! _Es ridículamente fuerte!-_vio como la chica había rota una pared y tomo una pequeña vara de acero.

-Ahora sentirás lo que sintió Natsu-lanzo la vara la cual atravesó el hombro derecho de Sting y fue tanto la fuerza que hasta lo clavo en una viga de acero que había detrás de el.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-a Natsu se le erizaron los pelos al haber escuchado el grito del rubio, mientras tanto Alteru se encontraba viendo todo mientras tenia sus manos en su pecho.

-Tu fuerza no a cambiado en nada, sigues igual de incontrolable que en aquella ocasión-dijo mientras dejaba de sujetar su pecho-bueno mi teoría ya se confirmo, ahora la pregunta es…cuanto tiempo tarda el brazo de Natsu Dragneel en explotar-y se puso a reír.

-Heartfilia maldita, se supone que es demonio vs demonio y humano vs humano-Rouge había logrado sacar su cara del suelo y se lanzo a atacar a la rubia pero esta rápidamente se había puesto delante de el y le tomo la mano derecha.

-En cuanto atacaron juntos, ustedes ya había rota esa regla-decía mientras le daba un giro de 180° al brazo del pelinegro que se puso a gritar incontrolablemente y después de eso tomo su cara con su mano izquierda-además más de un equipo no sigue esa regla-y volvió a estrellarlo contra el piso, esta vez lo dejo inconsciente-y ahora…-volteo a ver a Sting y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba frente al rubio que tenia una cara de terror en su rostro.

-Q-que vas a hacerme-vio como la chica sostenía a su demonio de su cabello temiendo terminar igual.

-Primero que nada…-con su mano derecha tomo el brazo derecho de Sting y lo jalo dejando escuchar un fuerte "crack" y mientras el chico gritaba ella lanzo al demonio de pelo negro hacia el y entonces ambos salieron disparados hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros-ahora, será mejor que termine con todo el equipo de Sabertooth-y dicho eso se movió a una velocidad tan alta que dio la impresión de haberse esfumado en el aire.

-M-mierda-decía Natsu que se sentía una gran inútil al haber visto todo lo que hacia su demonio y no haberla detenido, en si estaban en medio de una pelea pero no era para tanto así que se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de su brazo que antes de darse cuenta parte de su piel se había abierto haciendo que salieran chorros de sangre pero lo ignoro y se fue corriendo_-no hagas tonterías Lucy!-_

Mientras tanto en la otra pelea, antes de que Minerva y Kyouka pudieran dar un contrataque algo las había envestido a ambas haciendo que se estrellaran con una pared.

-Esos son….STING Y SU DEMONIO!?-exclamo Erza mientras hacia desaparecer sus katanas y en ese momento vio como la rubia había aparecido a unos 4 metros del equipo enemigo-LUCY! Pero donde esta Natsu?-

-Esto es raro-

-A que te refieres Jellal?-

-No notas a Lucy diferente? Además sus ojos….desde cuando son rojos?..._acaso quito su limitador? Imposible no veo ningún circulo de sangre en su cuerpo-_

-Sting, que demonios les sucedió a ustedes dos?-decía Minerva que estaba un tanto aturdida debido al golpe pero podía ver la cara de terror del rubio mientras la demonio de ojos rojos avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-E-esto es malo Minerva, Kyouka….esa chica ya no es un demonio-las dos mencionadas lo vieron de manera curiosa, mientras el tragaba saliva mientras la preocupación se expresaba en sus ojos-…es una puta bestia-y en ese momento un circulo amarillo apareció debajo de los cuatro.

-Que es esto?-decia Minerva totalmente confundida y en ese momento los cuatro desaparición junto al circulo.

-DESAPARECIERON-exclamaron Erza y Jellal.

-Yare, yare, parece que no estaban tan listos para enfrentar a un demonio totalmente liberado-decía Alteru desde el edificio-bueno mi teoría se confirmo, será mejor que les trate las heridas después de todo son unos miembros fundamentales de Tartaros-el simplemente desapareció en las sombras.

Mientras tanto Erza y Jellal solo se limitaban a ver a la rubia, enserio ellos no sabían que rayos le sucedió solo veían como ella estaba mirando para todos lados.

-Usaron magia de transportación para sacarlos de aquí, será mejor que los busque para terminar con ellos-y antes que usara de velocidad súper sónica, sintió como alguien la había tomado del brazo.

-LUCY DETENTE!-grito el pelirosa ganando la atención de la rubia.

-Natsu tu brazo!-

-Ya lo se Erza, pero en estos momentos no me importa así que ustedes dos no se metan, entendido!-y dicho eso las dos personas delante de el solo asintieron.

-Suéltame-decía la demonio y en ese momento Natsu le sujeto el brazo con más fuerza.

-No lo hare, no pienso soltarte hasta que te calmes tu….en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejaste de ser la Lucy que conozco-

-No entiendo eso, más importante debo buscar a los integrantes de Sabertooth y…-

-A ESO ME REFIERO!-ahora tomo la mano de la chica-la Lucy Heartfilia que yo conozco es una chica amable que parece tener un estomago sin fondo y que acepta las locuras de mi madre como si nada, no puede expresar sus emociones en su cara pero aun así se preocupa por los demás….ESA ES LA LUCY HEARTFILIA QUE CONOZCO!-y en ese momento la abrazo-regresa a la normalidad Luce-

-Na…-la extraña energía blanca dejo de salir de su cuerpo y sus ojos comenzaron a regresar a su color normal-….tsu-simplemente perdió la conciencia.

.

.

.

-….cy…-no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero la chica lograba escuchar una voz-….lucy…-comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos-Lucy!-lo primero que vio fue a su compañero de pelo rosa que se veía totalmente feliz de que la chica hubiera recuperado la conciencia.

-Natsu, Erza, Jellal…-se sentó ya que todo ese rato había estado acostada en el suelo-que sucedió?-y esa pregunto hizo que todos la miraran con sorpresa.

-Esta diciendo que no recuerdas nada-dijo Erza haciendo que la rubia asintiera-bueno aunque no soy quien para hablar ni siquiera se que paso con certeza-

-Natsu tu brazo….-

-Ah!? Esto no te preocupes Lucy, Jellal ya me cerro las heridas….en parte aun tengo los agujeros en mi codo y hombro y sigo dislocado…..y analizándolo bien no me encuentro tan en buen estado-y en ese momento bien como Lucy sacaba su manojo de llaves, tomo una y la enterró en el piso-que haces?-

-No quiero dañar el orgullo de Jellal pero sus poderes de sanación están en el rango de deficientes-

-No me ofendes estoy muy consciente de eso-aunque dijo eso se le veía algo deprimido y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de su compañera-lo siento si te lastiman no seré capaz de curarte adecuadamente-

-Tranquilo…más importante porque la esfera desapareció, creí que no desaparecía hasta ganar la pelea-

-Eso tiene una muy buena explicación, esos chicos….Sting y Minerva no es así?, bueno ellos fueron los que los retaron a ustedes y puesto que se retiraron fue como si la pelea su hubiera cancelado-

-Ya veo, no sabia que los combates se podían manejar así-y en ese momento Erza y Jellal se fijaron en Lucy que ya estaba invocando a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Aries-

-M-me llamaste Lucy-sama-

_-Una chica con cuernos y pinta de oveja!?-_fue lo único que pensaron los humanos.

-Hola Aries-

-Ah!? Sumimasen no lo vi Jellal-sama, q-que necesita de mi Lucy-sama-

-Puedes curar las heridas de mi contratista, es el chico de cabello rosado-dijo mientras lo señalaba-solo cierra sus heridas, con tu poder curativo no podrás con su hombro dislocado-

-S-sumimasen Lucy-sama, pero debiste llamar a Loki-san para eso…AH! Sumimasen no quería sonar grosera-

-No te disculpes Aries, Lucy dijo eso porque hay heridas que es mejor se curen con el tiempo en lugar de que se curen con nuestros poderes de sanación-

-L-lo entiendo Jellal-sama-y dicho eso fue con Natsu-e-eres el contratista de Lucy-sama?-

-Sí, soy Natsu Dragneel-

-Y-ya veo Natsu-sama-formo una especie de nube delante del chico y tomo su brazo lastimado-sumimasen pero puede que esto duela un poco-con delicadeza poso el brazo de Natsu en la nube aunque en el proceso el chico apretó los dientes por el dolor-ahora procederé a cerrar las heridas-y comenzó el tratamiento.

-Erza, puedes llamar a Igneel-san y decirle que llevaremos a Natsu al hospital porque le dislocaron el hombro-

-Sí, pero no entiendo si uno de tus sirvientes tiene el poder suficiente para hacer que Natsu se recupere, porque no lo llamas?-

-Es que como ya dije hay heridas que deben curarse mejor con el tiempo, me refería a que si después de cada pelea que tengamos usamos nuestro poder para curarlos sus organismos que acostumbraran a la recuperación rápida y cuando nosotros regresemos a nuestro mundo ya no podremos curarlos y la secuela que se dejara es que una herida que normalmente tarda unos minutos en cicatrizar en ustedes tardaría horas debido a que su organismo ya estaría acostumbrado a sanar con nuestros poderes-termino de explicar el peliazul.

-Ya veo, así que no es bueno idea que nos curen tan seguido-

-E-etto, no quiero interrumpir p-pero el tratamiento de Natsu-sama se a completado-

-ESO FUE RAPIDO!-exclamo la pelirroja.

-AH! Sumimasen!-

-Tranquila Aries, ahora regresa al mundo demoniaco y presenta el reporte del motivo de la invocación-

-C-como ordene Lucy-sama-y dicho eso la chica desapareció.

-Natsu ya estas mejor, verdad?-

-Sí, no te preocupes Lucy como puedes ver estoy en perfecto estado….bueno casi, jajaja-

-….lo siento…-

-Eh?-

-No puedo recordarlo pero estoy segura de que tu brazo terminara así….siento que en parte fue mi culpa, así que por eso me alegra que estés bien-y en ese momento vio como sus amigos la veían boquiabiertos-….que?-

-Lucy, tu estas…-pero Jellal no pudo completar su frase ya que Erza lo interrumpió.

-Mejor llévate las manos a la cara-

-Pero porque…eh?, esto es-y se comenzó a limpiar los ojos-que extraño porque estoy llorando? Se supone que no puedo, además….porque las lágrimas no se detienen?-

-Lucy…-y en ese momento Natsu pego su frente a la de ella-no intentes detenerte, ahora después de tanto tiempo puedes desahogarte, tu solo sigue llorando hasta que te sientas mejor-

Lucy no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a seguir llorando, solo dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran, sus amigos simplemente se limitaron a quedar en silencio de cierta formo les hacía sentir bien que la rubia pudiera desahogarse después de tanto tiempo sin poder mostrar sus emociones.

_-Me pregunto que paso para que Lucy pudiera llorar…eh?-_en ese momento el pelirosa noto que el dije del collar de la demonio tenia una grieta, una pequeña_-cuando fue que apareció esa grieta?-_

Después de eso pasaron 15 minutos Lucy ya había parado de llorar y se encaminaron a llevar a Natsu al hospital para que atendieran su codo y bueno lo que le dijeron a los médicos fue que el chico se había puesto a hacer el gracioso en la calle y se termino lastimando.

Por suerte los médicos lo arreglaron rápidamente, solo le dijeron que no moviera mucho el brazo o que de preferencia no lo moviera hasta el día de mañana y bueno ahora lo único que faltaba era que Igneel fuera por ellos y pagara el tratamiento de Natsu, así que los chicos aprovecharon y fueron donde estaban Gray y Juvia para contarles todo.

-Juvia esta muy feliz por Lucy!-decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga-debió sentirse bien poder desahogarse después de tanto tiempo-

-Jellal no traes comida contigo?-incluso en esa situación la chica solo pensaba en su estomago.

-Lo siento pero no traigo nada-

-Me alegra lo que sucedió con Lucy, pero quien hubiera creído que Sting y Minerva fueran contratistas-

-Eso también nos tomo por sorpresa….pero gracias a esa pelea al fin pude saber cuales poderes puedo usar-decía totalmente feliz.

_-Invocar armas…eso a aumenta el poder de Erza a un 200%-_y en ese momento volteo a ver a Natsu que no había dicho nada en un buen rato-que sucede Natsu?-

-Eh? Solo pensaba-y después de decir eso Gray y Erza entraron en una especie de shock ya que escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del pelirosa era sumamente raro-al dije de Lucy le salió una grieta y creo que tengo una teoría de cómo es que sucedió pero lo que me tiene más inquieto es ese poder que mostro técnicamente Luce rompió su limitador, pero no se suponía que tenia que dibujar un circulo de sangre en su cuerpo-dijo mientras veía al peliazul.

-A mi no me mires yo tampoco entiendo que fue lo que sucedió-

-Yo tengo la respuesta a eso!-y no era necesario ser un genio para saber de quien era esa voz ya que en ese momento Igneel apareció en la puerta de la habitación-bueno primero que nada me alegra que Laxus le diera la platica sobre el limitador, los demonios deben dibujar un circulo de sangre en su cuerpo para romper el limitador pero Lucy-chan es un caso especial-

-Y podría saberse porque?-pregunto Erza.

-No más importante porque no me dijiste sobre el limitador antes-

-Porque….bueno supongo que porque ganas más experiencia aprendiendo todo por ti mismo-

-Mamá por favor ponte a pensar que hay cosas que es mejor decirlas que aprenderlas y ahora podrías responder la pregunta de Erza yo también quiero saber eso de que el limitador de Luce es distinto-

-Bueno eso porque ella es la princesa del mundo demoniaco-la manera en que lo dijo dio a entender que decir eso era lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya veo es la princesa….-y en ese momento Natsu abrió los ojos como plato y volteo a ver a sus dos amigos que estaban igual que el.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?-fue lo único que salió de la boca de los tres.

-GUA! Gray-sama no es bueno que grite tanto, acelerara su ritmo cardiaco-y mientras Juvia se preocupaba por su contratista, Jellal simplemente se limito a ver a su amiga rubia.

-No les dijiste-

-No lo vi con mucha importancia-

**Avances.**

-Me estas diciendo que tu eres una princesa de verdad!?-

-El limitador de la familia real es diferente al resto-

-Al fin te encuentro, mi querida Juvia-

-Incluso si estoy sola, Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo por no involucrar a Gray-sama en esta pelea-

**Próximo capítulos: Lucy es la princesa!?, Comienza la pelea Juvia vs Lyon.**

-Pienso proteger la sonrisa de Juvia-

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense ya hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todo el mundo!...A quien le importa la presentación!? Que comience el show!.**

**P.D: Por ser el numero 10 el capitulo será más largo de lo normal.**

**Capitulo 10: Lucy es la princesa!?, Comienza la pelea Juvia vs Lyon.**

-Ya veo así que Lucy-chan no les dijo nada-fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir a Igneel después de ver la expresión de los chicos.

-Me estas diciendo que tu eres una princesa de verdad!?-Natsu se encontraba señalando a su demonio obviamente con su brazo sano a lo que la chica solo asintió.

-Jellal porque no me dijiste que Lucy era alguien tan importante-y se encontraba sacudiendo al pobre.

-L-lo siento-

-Gray-sama se encuentra bien-

-Sí, es solo que eso me tomo por sorpresa-

-Pero que recuerdos-la voz de Igneel hizo que se ganara la atención de todos-nosotros tuvimos casi las misma expresiones que tienen ustedes, aunque Ever se puso a golpear al pobre de Elfman, Laxus por su propia seguridad no le hablo muy fuerte a Mira y yo estaba igual que Natsu, enserio Lay-chan nos sorprendió en aquella ocasión-

-L-luce porque no me dijiste eso…..aunque ahora que lo pienso ya se me hacia muy raro que un demonio cualquiera tuviera 12 sirvientes-

-De hecho tenemos más pero ellos son los principales-y el pelirosa puso cara de "esto va enserio!?".

-Bueno como ya dije antes, como saben sobre el limitador supongo que la explicación será más fácil, en resumen el limitador de la familia real es diferente al resto…..oigan-no le hacían caso, Erza seguía regañando a Jellal, Juvia seguía preocupada por Gray el cual decía que se encontraba bien y Natsu estaba interrogando a Lucy-chicos….escuchen….ustedes…..-

-Mh-

-Que sucede Natsu?-

-Ciento un aura peligrosa-y en ese momento recibió una patada.

-ESCUCHENME JODER!-y si, la paciencia de Igneel había alcanzado su limite.

-P-porque te desquitar conmigo?-

Y ahora que todos le prestaban atención a Igneel.

-Bien como les dije antes el limitador de la familia real es diferente, para que esto sea más fácil de entender para ustedes, el limitador de Lucy-chan funciona como si se tratara del protagonista de un manga shounen-todos tenían cara de "no entiendo nada"-ya saben en un manga shounen cuando el protagonista estalla en ira despierta su "poder oculto" por así decirlo, a lo que quiero llegar es que para que Lucy-chan quite su limitador no es necesario ningún circulo de sangre lo único que ella necesita es una fuerte alteración a sus emociones, ya sea ira o desesperación o cualquier emoción negativa, Natsu-volteo a ver a su hijo.

-Q-que sucede?-

-Dijiste que Lucy-chan rompió su limitador cuando te dislocaron el hombro, no es así-

-Sí y eso que tiene que ver-

-Lucy-chan-ahora estaba viendo a la chica-podrías decirme que sentiste en ese momento-

-Me sentía enojada porque quería que dejaran a Natsu en paz pero no lo asían, después de eso todo esta borroso-

-Ya veo, digamos que ese fue el detonante aunque por lo que me contaron y analizando un poco….en mi opinión es como si ellos hubieran hecho eso apropósito …en todo caso supongo que Laxus debió haberte dicho algo cuando les dijo sobre el limitador, no es así Lucy-chan-

-Sí, me dijo que no quería sonar mal pero el collar mantendría a Natsu a salvo pero que aun así me dijo que no me exaltara en una pelea-

-Ya veo podría decirte que el collar reprime un poco tus emociones para que no puedas expresarte-

-Esa es la razón? Creí que el collar era como un paralizante para Lucy-dijo Jellal.

-Si fuera un paralizante entonces no podría mover nada del cuello para arriba-le dijo Erza.

-Buen punto-

-Aaaaaa-Igneel bostezo y miro fijamente a los chicos-en todo caso tenemos que irnos, Erza-chan si gustas puedo llevarlos a ustedes dos a casa-

-Muchas gracias, Igneel-san-

-No hay de que, nos vemos Gray-kun, Juvia-chan saluden a Ur de mi parte-y dicho eso ella y los demás dejaron la habitación.

-Oye Juvia-

-Que sucede Gray-sama?-

-Porque nunca me comentaste sobre el estatus social de Lucy-

-Porque Juvia nunca lo creyó necesario, Juvia comprende que en este mundo no es normal que los hijos de figuras importante convivan con personas normales pero…-

-En su mundo es diferente, no es así-

-Sí-

-Ya veo, comienzo a creer que lo que dicen los libros de cuentos sobre los demonios es mentira ustedes son muy humildes-

-Juvia tomara eso como un alago, en todo caso Gray-sama es mejor que se duerma ya-

-Esta bien-

Y mientras tanto en el carro, Igneel aprovecho la ocasión para hablar sobre la pelea que los chicos tuvieron.

-Increíble Erza-chan la invocación de armas te queda muy bien, después de todo eres buena con la espada-

-Muchas gracias, por cierto no sabia que el mundo demoniaco tuviera una familia real-

-Bueno independientemente del lugar donde se este, se necesita un líder para guiar a los demás y mantener las cosas en orden es por eso que en el mundo demoniaco hay una familia real-

-Ya veo-

-Oye mama, se me había olvidado preguntarte algo, porque el limitador de Lucy se activa con la alteración de sus emociones-

-Bueno porque ella es de la familia real, digamos que es un privilegio especial que solo ella…y su maldito hermano-eso lo dijo entre dientes-tienen, al igual que el hecho de poder invocar a sus sirvientes-

-Ya veo, entonces tengo una pregunta durante la pelea Sting lanzo sus rayos de luz en la dirección que el quería, yo también puedo hacer eso?-

-Claro que si, solo tienes que concentrarte e incluso podrías escupir fuego por la boca-

-Enserio!? Eso seria increíble-

-Debido a que aprendí eso los demás demonios y sus compañeros me decían "Dragón humano" Igneel-

-Entonces Igneel-san usted era muy fuerte al igual que Layla-san, digo Lucy me conto que lograron vencer a Mirajane-san lo cual es un gran logro-

-Jellal esa Mirajane es muy fuerte? Como para que digas eso-

-Es uno de los demonios más poderosos que conozco, no puedo creer que aquí hay alguien que logro pelear a la par con ella-

-OKAY! Aprenderé a lanzar fuego por la boca y le hare honor a mi apodo "Salamander"-

-Entonces yo le hare honor a mi apodo "Titania" aprendiendo a invocar un sin fin de armas-

-Titania….entonces si pudieras invocar armaduras seria genial no crees Erza-

-Esa es una excelente idea Jellal-

-Ustedes si que están emocionados-

Y mientras todos hablaban Lucy se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, mientras tenía escasos recuerdos de cuando rompió su limitador.

_-Esa sensación….-_recordó vagamente una imagen donde había un terreno rocoso totalmente destruido y una figura que estaba sangrando mientras le decía "maldita bestia"_-yo….ya me había puesto en ese modo en el pasado?-_

-Ah! Oye mamá al collar de Lucy…bueno al dije le salió una grita cuando ella rompió el limitador, tal vez si volvemos a hacer que lo rompa el dije se destruya y ella recupero sus expresiones-

-Olvida esa idea-

-Porque?-

-Al menos que quieras que tu brazo explote será mejor que busques otra manera-cabe decir que cuando Igneel dijo eso el pobre de Natsu se puso más pálido que un fantasma.

-M-mi brazo….e-explotara-

Todos (salvo Lucy obviamente) se comenzaron a reír de la cara que tenia el pobre, mientras tanto en el hospital Gray ya se había quedado dormido y Juvia abrió la ventana de la habitación.

-Un poco de aire nocturno sentara bien-se dijo a si misma y después volteo a ver al chico_-la operación de Gray-sama será a principios de Mayo dentro de algunos días, Juvia espera que todo vaya a salir bien, de esa manera Gray-sama podrá tener una vida normal-_en ese momento bostezo un poco-será mejor que Juvia también vaya a dormir….eh?-en ese momento sintió una presencia_-esta sensación….porque tiene que haber una demonio por aquí? Aun no se juntan todos aquí en Japón así que Juvia será descubierta rápidamente-_miro a su contratista y salió por la ventana puesto que si iba a la entrada le preguntarían a donde iba.

Termino en el jardín del lugar y comenzó a ver para todos los lados.

-Puedes salir de hay, Juvia sabe que se están escondiendo-

-Como se esperaba de ti-se escucho una voz y posteriormente dos personas bajaron de un árbol-definitivamente cada vez me gustas más-

-Tu eres…-

-Al fin te encuentro, mi querida Juvia-

-Lyon-san!..._entre todas los demonios que podían venir tenia que ser el_….a pasado un tiempo jeje, _el nunca me atacaría así que será mejor que Juvia lo distraiga-_

-Por cierto yo soy su contratista, me llamo Alexander-decía un tipo de unos 20 años de pelo castaño.

-Juvia piensa que es un nombre muy curioso para un japonés-

-De hecho Alexander y yo venimos de Estados Unidos-

-Y-ya veo así que Lyon-san termino en Estados Unidos, Juvia piensa que ese es un bonito lugar-y en ese momento Lyon la tomo de la cintura-Lyon-san…Juvia quiere saber que estas haciendo-

-Si estabas aquí en el hospital quiere decir que te lastimaste no es así-y comenzó a inspeccionarla-aunque parece que no estas herida de ningún lugar, bien ahora que e confirmado tu estado-le tomo la mano-ya puede llevarte conmigo-

-Eh?-y la peliazul no tenía ni idea de a que se refería.

-El lleva hablando de eso desde que hicimos el contrato, dice que quería venir por su amada y tenerla a su lado durante todo el maldito examen y cuando solo ustedes dos sean los únicos demonios en este mundo te conseguiría un contratista y el te dejaría ganar la pelea y que vivirían felices para siempre en su mundo-y la explicación de Alexander solo dejo más confundida a la chica.

-Ya lo escuchaste Juvia, vámonos-

-Etto….como decirlo…Juvia tiene que quedarse aquí en el hospital-se alejo del muchacho-Juvia agradece la invitación pero…no gracias-

-EH!? Porque tienes que quedarte aquí!? A-acaso te atendieron alguna herida y puesto que no tienes dinero para pagar el tratamiento tienes que trabajar aquí-

-No es eso….es solo que el contratista de Juvia, Gray-sama se encuentra aquí y Juvia se dijo a si misma que se convertiría en su enfermera personal-y en ese momento al pobre de Lyon le dio una especie de shock.

-G-gray-sama? P-porque le dices "sama"…a-además enfermera p-personal-y cayo al suelo.

-Oye Lyon…resiste-

-Ese es el motivo por el cual Juvia se queda aquí-se estaba preparando para entrar al edificio de nuevo-adiós Lyon-san…_al final no paso nada malo-_

-ESPERA!-

-Lyon-san Juvia ya le dijo que no….eh-vio como el chico desprendía una especie de aura oscura.

-Juvia, trae a ese tal Gray aquí y tengamos una pelea, si tu pierdes te olvidaras de el y cuando regrese al mundo demoniaco te convertirás en mi mujer y si yo pierdo te dejare de acosar en nuestro mundo y me olvidare de la idea de que seamos pareja-

-Cuando dices esas cosas me pregunto porque demonios hice el contrato-

-CALLATE!, y que dices Juvia-

-…-volteo a ver el edificio detrás de ella-Juvia acepta-

-Bien ahora ve por….-

-Pero con unas condiciones-

-Te escucho-

Mientras tanto en el hospital Gray se había despertado.

-Oye Juvia podrás cerrar la ventana-en si no le molestaba pero se preocupaba de que mucho aire frío lo enfermara-Juvia?...no esta-dijo mientras veía el sillón donde ella dormía_-no se porque…pero tengo un mal presentimiento-_

Mientras tanto Juvia se encontraba en un lote baldío que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del hospital, sus condiciones habían sido 2 y eran muy simples, 1) Que no involucraran a Gray, 2) Que ella paliaría sola contra los dos.

-Alexander-

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, Test Start-la esfera apareció en su mejilla y volteo a ver a la chica delante del el-estas segura de esto sin tu contratista aquí el uso de tus poderes será limitado, además estarás tu sola en esta pelea-

-Incluso si estoy sola, Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo por no involucrar a Gray-sama en esta pelea-y en ese momento el cielo se nublo y comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas de agua.

-Are? El pronostico del tiempo no había dicho nada sobre que iba a llover-

-Esto es lo que más me gusta de "mi diosa del agua"…aunque sueles hacer que llueva con más fuerza-

-Lyon-san, Juvia agradecería si dejaras de decirle así…._en estos momentos Juvia no puede desperdiciar ninguna ataque-_

-En fin-el castaño puso sus manos en el suelo-oye Lyon espero que no te importe que yo comienza el ataque-

-Si la lastimas juro que te mato-

-Como diga su alteza-

_-Que piensa hacer?-_y en ese momento el suelo debajo de ella comenzó a temblar-eh?-unos montículos de roca salieron del suelo y mandaron a Juvia al aire.

-TE DIJE QUE NO LA LASTIMARAS!-

-Lo siento, recuerda que no controlo muy bien estos poderes-y en ese momento vio como el peliblanco salto con gran fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho Juvia, pero por favor discúlpalo-dijo mientras extendía la mano-por cierto espero que no te importe que ten inmovilice por un rato-y en ese momento la chica pensaba atacar pero su brazo izquierdo dejo de moverse.

_-Porque el brazo de Juvia no se mueve….ya entiendo-_pensó al ver su brazo ligeramente congelado_-aprovechando la lluvia, Lyon-san congelo el agua que estaba en mi brazo…pero Juvia no planea rendirse-_

Extendió su brazo derecho antes de que se congelara y de este salió una esfera de agua que regreso a Lyon a tierra y en ese momento una roca la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago y cayo al piso.

-ALEXANDER!-

-QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE O NO!?-algo pequeño de color blanco cayo frente a el-Que es esto?...un fantasma?-

-Mh, si no me equivoco es un muñeco que usan los japoneses para que deje de llover-

-E-eso es! Regrésaselo a Juvia!-la peliazul estaba tirada en el piso y debido a lo fuerte que había sido el golpe no se podía mover.

-Así que es de ella, bueno supongo que tu insistieras en que se lo regrese-

-Espera Alexander, Juvia exactamente que es este collar-

-Me lo dio alguien muy importante-y en ese momento a Lyon lo rodeo un aura oscura.

-A-alguien muy importante…seguramente fue ese tal Gray verdad-

-T-te equivocas-

-Alexander mejor destruyamos esa cosa-

-E-espera Lyon-san….n-no lo hagas….ese collar de verdad es importante para Juvia….es muy importante-había comenzado a llorar.

-Mh-

-Que sucede?-

-No crees que comenzó a llover más fuerte?-y en ese momento una ráfaga de viento cruzo fuertemente y ahora los dos chicos estaban congelados de los pies al cuello-p-pero que? Lyon!-

-Ese no fui yo-

-Ustedes dos son de lo peor, como se atreven a hacer llorar a una mujer-y en ese momento le arrebato el collar al castaño.

-Maldito, quien eres?-

-G-gray-sama!-

-AH! Así que tu eres Gray-

-Sí, me llamo Gray Fullbuster y soy el contratista de la demonio Juvia Loxar-apretó uno de sus puños-nunca los perdonare-y nadie entendía a que se refería-por unos minutos ustedes dos se la quitaron, mi mamá, nee-san, todos los del hospital, yo, a todos nos gusta la sonrisa de Juvia pero ustedes se atrevieron a hacerla llorar, espero que esto les vaya a quedar claro de ahora en adelante yo….PIENSO PROTEGER LA SONRISA DE JUVIA!-

-Gray-sama…-y en ese momento vio como le habían extendido la mano.

-Puedes ponerte de pie-y la chica le tomo la mano y se puso de pie-por cierto aquí tienes-dijo mientras le extendía el collar-es importante para ti verdad-

-Sí-lo tomo y lo apretó contra su pecho-es muy importante para Juvia, muchas gracias Gray-sama-

-No hay de que-

-T-tu….NO SEAS TAN AMISTOSO CON ELLA!-y en ese momento Lyon rompió el hielo que lo tenia inmóvil-ALEXANDER ACABEMOS CON EL!-

-Primero libérame de este hielo-

-Parece que es momento de pelear juntos por primera vez-

-Pero Gray-sama su corazón…-

-No te preocupes por eso, me asegurare de no exaltarme mucho, así que ahora-volteo a ver a su equipo rival-pelemos juntos-

-Sí-

**Avances.**

-Tu demonio no es el único que puede controlar el hielo-

-Je, ustedes dos hacen buena combinación-

-GRAY-SAMA-

-T-todo es culpa de Juvia-

**Próximo capítulo: Una amarga victoria, el adiós definitivo?.**

-Gracias y adiós Gray-sama-

**Se que se mueren de curiosidad por el próximo capitulo, yo lo se, lo veo en sus ojos (ok no), en fin mañana empiezan las clases D: pero no se preocupen eso no me quitara el tiempo para escribir los caps. Así que ustedes no se preocupen, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Al fin a llegado el capitulo que todos esperaban!**

**Capitulo 11: Una amarga victoria, el adiós definitivo?.**

-Juvia crees que puedas pelear contra el tipo de pelo blanco-

-Ahora que Gray-sama esta aquí Juvia puede usar todo su poder-

-Bien-

-D-d…DEJEN DE LLEVARSE ASI DE BIEN!-y en ese momento Juvia se puso frente a el y le dio una patada en la cara_-esta es la fuerza de mi querida Juvia-_

_-Juvia comienza a pensar que Lyon-san es un masoquista-_pensó al ver la cara de satisfacción que tenia.

-Ah, ah, me sentiré muy mal si peleo contra un chico que estaba en el hospital, pero mirándote bien no parece que tengas alguna herida, ya se de seguro tenias una fiebre muy alta, jejeje-definitivamente Alexander se estaba tomando todo como si fuera un juego y en ese momento vio como Gray ponía sus manos en el suelo-…que haces?-

-Tu demonio no es el único que puede controlar el hielo…_aunque aun no lo domino muy bien-_y en ese momento gran parte del suelo se congelo.

-Oye llevo un buen rato con un demonio de hielo, esto no es nada-antes de que el suelo donde estaba parado se congelara puso sus manos en el suelo e hizo salir una line de rocas que Gray esquivo en zig-zag.

_-Concéntrate su poder debe tener algún punto débil-_en ese momento sintió una especie de pinchazo en su pecho y se llevo la mano a el_-O no, ahora no, resiste un poco más piensa…piensa-_

-Como parece que no vas a atacar yo lo seguiré haciendo-volvió a poner sus manos en el piso.

_-Eso es!-_y en ese momento Gray fue golpeado por una de las rocas que salió del suelo-AH!-

-Gray-sa..-

-No te preocupes por mi y continua peleando con Lyon!-exclamo y se le veía respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

-Gray-sama….-en ese momento volvió a poner sus ojos en el demonio frente a ella.

-Escucha Juvia tu me conoces, yo no seria capaz de acerté daño, así que solo ríndete y no le haremos nada a tu contratista-pero en ese momento vio como la peliazul estaba usando la lluvia para formar una esfera de agua en sus dos manos y se los lanzo.

-Gray-sama!-

-Ok!-el chico extendió sus brazo derecho y congelo las dos esferas de agua-Juvia!-

-Sí!-en ese momento formo una especie de laguna bajo los pies de Alexander la cual Gray congelo rápidamente.

_-P-pueden saber que hacer con tan solo decir sus nombres!-_pensó Lyon asombrado y en ese momento las esferas congeladas lo golpearon e hicieron que se estrellara contra una reja.

-Je, inmovilizarme no es tan mala idea, pero puedo escapar rápidamente de aquí-puso sus manos sobre el hielo y trato de invocar una columna de rocas pero no servía-pero que…porque no sale-y en ese momento Gray le congelo las manos.

-El como usas tu poder es muy simple, tienes que poner tus manos en la tierra para invocar las rocas pero esta vez las pusiste sobre el hielo así que seria obvio que no sucedería nada-

-Eres muy listo chico te diste cuenta de algo que ni yo sabia, bueno supongo que esto es un jaque mate, Lyon nunca se atrevería a atacar a esa mujer así que el único obstáculo que tenían era yo, esta es tu victoria chico-

Gray no dijo nada solo formo un martillo de hielo y la uso para golpear al castaño en la cara destruyendo su esfera y de paso (sin querer por cierto) dejarlo inconsciente, por su parte Gray estaba sudando mientras jadeaba un poco.

_-E-esta es nuestra primera victoria-_pensó con mucha alegría, de verdad lo que había hecho lo dejo con una gran satisfacción en su interior pero en ese momento sintió una muy fuerte pulsada en su pecho, sintió que le comenzó a faltar aire y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y después a hacerse borroso, Juvia se fue a preguntarle algo a Lyon antes de que desapareciera.

-Je, ustedes dos hacen buena combinación-fue el comentario que hizo-con tan solo decir el nombre del otro ya sabían que hacer, acaso ya lo habían planeado?-

-De hecho todo fue improvisado, Juvia no sabia que Gray-sama controlaba el hielo-

-Ya veo entonces su nivel de confianza es muy bueno, en fin como lo acordamos dejare de insistir contigo cuando regreses al mundo demoniaco, después de todo ya me di cuenta de que tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona-y la peliazul se sonrojo a más no poder.

-N-no diga cosas tan vergonzosas para Juvia, Lyon-san!-y en ese momento recordó sobre lo que iba a preguntar-por cierto Lyon-san, Juvia quiere saber si en Estados Unidos de casualidad no viste a….-

-Lo siento pero no lo vi-

-Ya veo, Juvia esta muy preocupada por el, sabiendo como es quien sabe que hará-y en ese momento volteo a ver a Lyon el cual tenia varias grietas por su cuerpo y con dificultad seguía siendo visible-gracias por haber contestado la pregunta de Juvia, Lyon-san-

-No hay de que-y dicho eso el simplemente desapareció y en ese momento la demonio dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Con esto Juvia ya esta igual que Lucy y Jellal, bien regresemos Gray-sama-volteo a ver al chico pero en cuanto lo hizo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa-…gray…sama…-

El chico estaba tirado en el piso mientras tenia una de sus manos en su pecho y respiraba con mucho dificultad.

-GRAY-SAMA-

.

.

.

Igneel y Natsu entraron corriendo al hospital mientras Lucy los seguía caminando.

-UR!-

-Igne..-y en ese momento la tomaran fuertemente de los hombros.

-QUE PASO!? QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ!? GRAY ESTA BIEN?-

-O-oye Igneel tranquilízate un poco-

-ESA ES MI LINEA!-después de eso se dispuso a recuperar el aliento-como esperabas que reaccionara cuando de la nada me llamas y dices casi llorando que Gray casi se muere-

-Los doctores ya lo estabilizaron y ya nos dijeron que su vida ya no corre peligro-

-Y-ya veo eso es un alivio-y al haber escuchado eso Natsu también se calmo.

-Oye Natsu-

-Que quieres Ultear-

-Le avisaste a Erza?-

-No, la dejamos en su casa hace 10 minutos., no traigo el celular y mamá se altero tanto que dijo que no había tiempo para eso-

-Ya veo, te matara mañana por no haberle dicho-

-Ni me lo menciones-

-Oye esa chica rubia…como se llamaba….a sí! Lucy donde esta no venia con ustedes-

-A que te refieres ella esta…-volteo a su lado derecho donde no había nadie-…me lo temía de seguro se fue a buscar comida, ahora que lo pienso donde esta Juvia-

-Créeme en estos momentos es mejor dejarla sola-

-Porque lo…-

-Solo hazme caso-

Natsu no dijo nada más y se limito a pensar donde rayos se había metido Lucy y mientras tanto sentada en una banca que estaba en un lugar muy solitario estaba Juvia que se veía muy alterada.

-Juvia encontrada-dijo Lucy a manera de juego, de verdad que por el momento no todos los demonios estuvieran en el mismo país tenia sus ventajas.

-T-todo es culpa de Juvia-

-Porque dices eso?-

-Porque Juvia es un demonio-y la rubia salo quería saber algo que ya no supiera-en los libros de este mundo recalcan que nada bueno sale de involucrarse con los demonios, que tarde o temprano nuestro maestro terminara viéndose envuelto en tragedias, Lucy no piensas lo mismo-

La rubia desvió la mirada al recordar como a Natsu le dislocaron el hombro y que por su culpa su brazo casi explotaba, dejo de lado los recuerdos y volvió a ver a su amiga.

-Si lo deseamos, nosotros los demonios también podemos traer milagros-

-Eso es imposible sin importar cuanto lo pienses, Juvia casi provoca una enorme tragedia, Lucy…podrías dejar a Juvia sola-

-Como digas-se termino yendo mientras en su mente no dejaba de preguntarse que aria su amiga.

-Luce, si no regresabas pronto me hubiera ido a buscarte por todo el lugar-

-Lo siento-

-Bien Natsu, Lucy-chan es hora de irnos, estas segura de que no quieres que nos quedemos a acompañarlas, Ur-

-Sí, Natsu-kun y Lucy-chan tienen escuela, además Gray ya no corre peligro pero aun así nos quedaremos esta noche-

-Sí tu lo dices, en cualquier caso si algo sucede no dudes en llamarme-

-Lo hare por algo somos amigas desde niñas-

-No tienes porque preocuparte Igneel-san, después de todo mi hermano es más fuerte de lo que parece-

-Si ustedes lo dicen, ya vámonos-y en ese momento los tres dejaron el lugar.

La noche se profundizo más ya debían de ser la de la mañana, Ur y Ultear estaban durmiendo en la sala de espera, mientras que Juvia se metió al cuarto de Gray y se sintió culpable al verlo con una mascara de aire en la boca.

-Juvia le causo muchos problemas, si Juvia hubiera podido derrotar a Lyon-san y Alexander sola esto no hubiera sucedido-suspiro-pero al final los demonios solo traemos tragedias-tenia un papel en la mano y lo puso en la mano de Gray y en cuanto hizo eso se aparto del chico y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación-gracias y adiós Gray-sama-

Dicho abandono la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

-Gracias por todo lo que hizo por Juvia, Ur-sama-decía mientras se inclinaba ante la dormida mujer y después volteo a ver a la otra chica dormida-gracias por haber permitido que Juvia se hiciera su amiga Ultear-sama-y después de eso simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue del lugar.

_-Esto es lo mejor, tanto para Gray-sama como para su familia, si Juvia se queda solo les traerá más desgracia-_pensaba mientras iba en dirección a la salida del edificio.

De alguna manera se las arregló para salir sin que nadie la viera, aún estaba oscuro afuera pero no le importo, suspiro mientras avanzaba y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

**Avances.**

-Juvia desapareció!?-

-La operación se adelanto-

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Al final los libros se equivocan-

**Próximo capitulo: Los demonios que traen milagros.**

-Al fin te encontré-

**NO ME LANCEN COSAS POR LA MANERA EN LA QUE TERMINE EL CAP! Se los aseguro en el próximo capitulo las cosas mejoraran, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holi chicos, supongo que muchos estaban impacientes por este capitulo, solo quiero avisar que al principio del cap. Aparecerán unos personajes que ustedes no conocen, lo digo solo para que no se confundan, bien ahora comencemos!.**

**Capítulo 12: Los demonios que traen milagros.**

Aeropuerto de la ciudad, 6:30 a.m.

-Al fin llegamos-dijo una figura femenina mientras se estiraba-joder, ese viaje me dejo entumida, que me dices de ti?-

-Yo estoy bien-contesto un niño pequeño.

-Ya veo, bueno ahora vamos a buscar a tu hermana con eso de que pueden detectar a los demonios mientras los demás no estén en este país será una ventaja-

-Sobre eso…-el sonido de la turbina de un avión no dejo escuchar a las demás personas del edificio lo que decía.

-L-lo dices enserio-la mujer tenia una cara de "esto es muy malo" mientras el niño asentía.

Y ahora en la residencia Dragneel.

-LO DICES ENSERIO!?-dijeron Natsu e Igneel casi sin creerse lo que había dicho Lucy.

-Sí-contesto antes de llevarse más comida a la boca.

-Cuando? A que hora? CONTESTA!-y madre e hijo seguían insistiendo.

-Hoy, alrededor de las 6 de la mañana-y en cuanto dijo eso a los Dragneel les brillaban los ojos mientras sonreían diabólicamente.

-Si Lucy-chan dice que ya no siente la presencia de los demás demonios, eso quiere decir…-

-Que el bueno para nada de su hermano debe estar en algún lugar y ahora sin falta-

Y mientras ellos reían siniestramente, Lucy….bueno ella se estaba comiendo el desayuno de ambos y después eso en la entrada de la escuela…..

-AH!-el grito del pobre Natsu se escuchaba por todo el lugar mientras sentía como en cualquier momento sus cuello se rompería, motivo?, Erza le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha y de las buenas-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTO!-

-Eso no te salvara-dijo mientras incrementaba la fuerza y Natsu seguía gritando-si Gray se puso así de mal debiste haberme avisado-y antes de que el pelirosa pudiera decir otra "lo siento" se comenzó a ejercer más presión.

-No vayas a matarlo-dijeron los dos demonios que en estos momentos pensaron que Erza era la verdadera demonio.

-Tratare-fue lo único que contesto.

-Oye Lucy, ahora que todos los demás están aquí eso quiere decir que Alteru debe de estar escondido por ahí, no crees?-escucho otro grito del pobre Natsu-….crees que deberíamos detenerla?-

-Es tu contratista, detenla tu-

-Lo haría pero no quiero morir hoy-

-Si todos ya están aquí, eso quiere decir que Meredy y Mamo-chan deben estar cerca-

-Espero que estén bien, esos dos son los más jóvenes de todo el examen-y en eso momento algo los embistió a ambos.

-HEARTFILIA, FERNANDEZ!-y al escuchar la voz de Ultear, Erza al fin soltó a Natsu.

_-C-creí que moriría-_fue lo único que logro pensar.

-Ultear, que pasa?-

-Sobre eso-

Y una explicación después.

-Juvia desapareció!?-exclamaron 3 de los 4 presentes ya que de alguna manera a Lucy eso no le sorprendió (aparte de que no puede).

-Sí, esta mañana cuando mamá y yo despertamos nos dijeron que no la habían visto por ningún lugar, además….cuando Gray se despertó tenia esto en su mano-dijo mientras les mostraba un pedazo de papel.

-Déjame ver-en ese momento Erza tomo el papel-"Gracias por todo, fue muy divertido, cuídate mucho y mejórate. Gracias y adiós. Atte. Juvia", pero porque ella….-

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, es por eso que vine por esos dos-dijo mientras señalaba a Lucy y Jellal-ustedes tres se conocen desde pequeños no es así?-los dos asintieron-entonces tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme a buscarla, vámonos-

-Espera-dijo Natsu-piensas llevártelos así como así, digo no es que sea el mejor estudiante de la tierra pero tenemos clases, no puedes esperar a que la escuela termine-

-Creo que te asfixie demasiado-se dijo a si misma la pelirroja ya que nunca había visto a su amigo diciendo eso.

-Tengo hasta las tres de la tarde para encontrarla-

-Porque hasta la tres-pregunto Lucy.

-La operación se adelanto-

-Pero porque!?-dijeron Natsu y Erza.

-Se supone que seria hasta principios del mes próximo, no es así-dijo el peliazul.

-Después de lo que paso anoche los doctores dijeron que debían adelantar la operación o podría suceder algo similar en los próximos días y no podrían garantizar estabilizarlo de nuevo si sufría otro episodio así-se hizo el silencio-establecieron que la operación seria a los 2, pero Gray se niega a que lo operen hasta no ver a Juvia así que nos dieron como limite las 3, es por eso que necesito la ayuda de estos dos-

En ese momento todos se comenzaron a ver a los ojos y salieron corriendo, pero antes de eso Natsu tomo a Ultear de los hombros.

-No adelantaremos, dile al profesor el porque no estaremos en clase hoy-y dicho eso salió corriendo-CUENTO CONTIGO!-

-Y YO CUENTO CON USTEDES! Enseguida los alcanzo-

-Erza separemos y busquemos por la ciudad, será fácil encontrarla ya que Lucy y Jellal pueden sen.…tir-se comenzó a detener poco a poco-su….presencia-se quedo parado y volteo a ver a los demás-yo no pueden hacer eso, verdad?-

-No-contestaron los dos demonios.

-Y-ya veo-trataba de no entrar en pánico así que en esos momentos solo tomo aire-bien ahora estamos en desventaja-

-Y una desventaja muy grande, encontrar a una sola persona en esta ciudad tan grande…en todo caso Jellal bienes conmigo, Lucy ve con Natsu, ustedes dos la conocen mejor que nosotros así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Natsu traes tu celular-

-Sí-

-Bien si alguno de nosotros la encuentra deberá llamar a los demás y ahora entendido esto separémonos-

Y eso hicieron, estuvieron buscando por todos lados, tiendas, parques incluso regresaron a la escuela por si acaso pero no lograban nada.

-No entiendo este maldito mapa…bueno supongo que es porque no puedo leer japonés, veamos…-la mujer comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y su mirada se poso en Erza-Oye, tu!-

-Esta bien, entiendo, Jellal y yo seguiremos buscando, suerte Ultear-y cerro su celular_-nos hemos pasado todo la mañana buscando y no nos queda mucho tiempo-_

-Disculpa-

-No te preocupes Erza ya veras que la encontraremos-

-Eso ya lo se, solo espero que Natsu y Lucy tengan suerte-

-Oigan ustedes dos…..excuse me-

-What´s happen? Miss-

_-H-habla ingles-_pensaron Erza y la mujer.

-Tranquilos puedo hablar japonés-les mostro el mapa-solo quiero saber como salir de aquí, creo que llevo dando vueltas en círculos durante un rato-

-Lo siento yo soy nuevo por aquí, pero Erza puede ayudarla-

-Déjeme ver, tiene que girar a la derecha por aquí, después a la izquierda en esta esquino y finalmente ir todo recto hasta esta tienda, así podrá salir de esta parte de la ciudad-

-Ya veo, muchas gracias me salvaste la vida-les dio la espalda-adiós-y se fue.

-Parece que no era de por aquí-dijo el peliazul.

-Lo más probable es que se extranjera, en fin sigamos buscando-

-Sí-

Los dos comenzaron a irse, mientras un pequeño niño iba corriendo hacia la mujer.

-Ah! Hay estas, donde te habías metido ya pensaba irme sin ti-

-Lo siento, es que fui a comprar unos dulces a esa tienda-y en ese momento lo tomaron de los hombros-Kar….-

-NO MALGASTES EL DINERO EN ESO!-lo sacudió y después le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado_-a la mierda me pase de fuerza!-_miro a su alrededor deseando que nadie hubiera visto lo que sucedió y por fortuna nadie vio y se puso al niño en su espalda-bien vámonos de aquí-y se largo corriendo.

Y mientras tanto Natsu y Lucy estaban al otro lado de la ciudad y su búsqueda parecía no tener éxito, Natsu iba hablando por su celular mientras Lucy lo seguía por detrás.

-Ya veo ustedes tampoco han tenido éxito, Lucy y yo seguimos buscando-

En ese momento dos señoras pasaron a un lado de ellos.

-Escuchaste lo que esta pasando en el pequeño parque-

-Ese al que ya casi nadie va, verdad?, que sucede-

-Dicen que esta lloviendo ahí-

-Lloviendo en esta época del año-

-Si y lo más curioso es que solo esta lloviendo en ese parque lo que esta fue de el esta todo seco-

-Eso si que es raro-Lucy había escuchado toda esa conversación.

-Está bien, te llamo si llegamos a tener de perdida una pista, suerte Erza-cerro su celular y vio que ya era la una de la tarde_-solo dos horas más y no tenemos ninguna pista-_dio un suspiro-oye Lucy enserio no se te ocurre donde puede estar-en cuanto volteo vio que no había nadie detrás de el-…..Lucy?-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un parque muy pequeño y un tanto malgastado, sentada en una banca estaba Juvia que llevaba llorando un buen rato y en ese momento sintió como dejo de llover sobre ella.

-Juvia encontrada-dijo Lucy mientras seguía tapando a la chica con un paraguas.

-L-lucy-se comenzó a limpiar ligeramente los ojos-Juvia se pregunta de donde sacaste el paraguas?-

-Lo encontré por ahí-mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de distancia el dueño de una tienda se percató de que le faltaba un paraguas-puedo sentarme?-la peliazul no dijo nada pero Lucy de todas maneras se sentó.

-Deberías ser tu la que se este tapando con el paraguas, después de todo Juvia ya esta acostumbrada a esto-

-No quiero, además esto me trae recuerdos de cuando éramos niños, no podías controlar muy bien tus poderes y siempre llovía a tu alrededor pero Jellal y yo siempre te cubríamos con nuestros paraguas y nunca nos importo mojarnos-seguramente de no ser por el collar sonriera debido a la nostalgia.

-Si, Juvia lo recuerda muy bien-dijo mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos-por cierto Lucy, como encontraste a Juvia?-

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, se que desde que controlaste tus poderes ya no haces que llueva sin querer pero cuando lloras o estas triste siempre llueve a tu alrededor-

-Je, Lucy conoce muy bien a Juvia-

-Deberías regresar al hospital-ante esas palabras Juvia se tenso y comenzó a temblar-sin importar lo que haya pasado en estos momentos tienes que volver-

-J-juvia no puede regresar!-grito y después comenzó a temblar más fuerte-s-si Juvia regresa solo causara más desgracias, p-por eso es mejor que Juvia ya n-no vuelva ver a Gray-sama-en ese momento la rubia tiro el paraguas al piso y se puso frente a ella-Lucy…-y en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda, Lucy la había abofeteado-Lucy, que hac…-

-No digas tonterías-tomo el paraguas del suelo y volvió a tapar a la chica-desde el comienzo del examen e estado con Natsu y la una desgracia que le traje fue lo de su brazo pero aun así el no se enojo, así como Gray no esta enojado contigo-

-Pero por culpa de Juvia, Gray-sama casi se…-

-Tu misma lo acabas de decir "casi" pero no paso nada, si sientes que hiciste algo malo trata de enmendarlo, si sientes que le trajiste desgracia entonces esfuérzate y tráele felicidad, si dices que no lo quieres volver a ver por su propia seguridad entonces te golpeare las veces que sean necesarias para hacer que recapacites-

-Lucy…-las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos-t-tu siempre haz sabido como animar a Juvia-se volvió a limpiar la cara y la lluvia que caía poco a poco comenzaba a detenerse.

-Bien ahora regresa al hospital ahora, la operación de Gray se adelanto-

-QUE!?-

-El dijo que se niega a que lo operen hasta que regreses pero los doctores nos dieron por limite las 3 de la tarde, así que no pierdas tiempo y vete-

-Juvia esta muy agradecido con Lucy por haberme hecho reaccionar-se fue corriendo-JUVIA SE ADELANTARA-

Mientras tanto la lluvia se detuvo y Lucy cerró el paraguas mientras miraba el cielo y vio como salía el sol.

-Ah, cierto tengo que avisarle a Natsu y los demás-y se fue caminando detrás de su amiga.

Y curiosamente Ultear estaba buscando por ese lada de la ciudad y vio a Juvia que paso a un lado de ella.

-Esa era! Ju…-pero en ese momento le taparon la boca.

-Tranquila ella ya va al hospital, mejor háblale a Natsu y los demás no tenemos mucho tiempo-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lucy.

_-Esta chica debería conseguirse un celular-_pensó Ultear.

Juvia estaba corriendo todo lo que podía, teniendo un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, llegar al hospital y ver a Gray a tiempo.

_-Gray-sama al final Juvia estaba equivocada e hizo las cosas mal, al final los libros se equivocan nosotros los demonios no siempre traemos solo desgracias, Lucy le enseño eso a Juvia-_seguía corriendo más rápido mientras jadeaba por el cansancio que comenzaba a sentir y gotas de sudor caían por su cara_-Lucy de verdad es una demonio que trae milagros hizo reaccionar a Juvia con sus palabras, puede que Juvia no sea como Lucy pero Juvia definitivamente se esforzara para enmendar su error y le traerá felicidad a Gray-sama-_

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera del hospital.

-Gracias por estar acompañándome Igneel-

-Que estas diciendo? No se supone que somos amigas, aunque me gustaría estar ayudando a buscar a Juvia-chan, pero que se le va a hacer solo tenemos que confiar en los niños-

-Sí, dejamos todo en sus manos-volteo a ver a su amiga de pelo rojizo-aunque te ves muy calmada-

-Ja, solo digamos que se como son las personas que la están buscando, así que si en estos momentos Juvia-chan entrara corriendo no me sorprendería-y dicho y hecho la peliazul entro corriendo al lugar-lo vez-dijo eso mientras detenía su amiga para que no fuera tras ella.

-Igneel suéltame!-

-No-

-IGNEEL-

-En estos momentos ella tiene algo que hacer verdad-Ur rápidamente se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería su amiga y se sentó.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

En ese momento Juvia entro rápidamente al cuarto de Gray el cual se alegro al verla.

-GRAY-SAMA!-

-Ju…eh?-la que paso es que la chica rápidamente se había inclinado en el piso.

-JUVIA LO LAMENTA MUCHO!-dijo mientras seguía jadeando debido a la corrida que había realizado-Juvia lamenta mucho haber huido y lo que es peor abandonar a Gray-sama en un momento como este, pero Juvia promete no volver a hacerlo, así que si Gray-sama puede perdonar a Juvia…-en esos momentos sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabeza y levanto la mirada.

-Al fin te encontré-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno en parte, lamento no haber podido irte a buscar como los demás, pero me alegra que hayas regresado y no te preocupes sin importar lo que hayas hecho yo te perdono y siempre lo hare-

-G-gray-sama-se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras lloraba aunque lo más curioso era que afuera ni siquiera comenzó a llover.

-Tranquila, tranquila-y mientras tanto en la puerta estaban dos metiches.

-Igneel, estas llorando?-dijo Ur de manera divertida ya que con dificultad la veía así.

-C-cállate-dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos-regresemos a la sala de espera Natsu y los demás no deben tardar en regresar-

-Como digas-dijo mientras regresaban a la sala de espera.

Y en esos momentos en lo que probablemente era el otro lado de la ciudad, se podían ver dos figuras sentadas en una banca mientras tiraban algunos recipientes que anteriormente tenían comida.

-La comida aquí no esta tan mal-

-Y sus dulces son muy buenos-y dicho eso el niño se llevo otro pedazo de chocolate a la boca mientras que la mujer que lo acompañaba se recargaba en la banco y miraba el cielo.

-Porque tenias que ser tu el demonio que faltaba en llegar a Japón, de no ser por eso seguramente ya hubiéramos encontrado a tu hermana-decía mientras entrecerraba sus ojos azules para que el sol no los lastimara y su cabello rubio parecía brillar ante la luz.

-Lo siento mucho, Karla-san-se disculpó el pequeño niño de pelo azul y ojitos del mismo color y de inmediato sintió como le acarician la cabeza-Karla-san?-

-No te preocupes tanto Mamoru ya veras como encontramos a tu hermana, incluso si tengo que mover cielo y tierra para hacerlo juro que la encontraremos-y el niño solo comenzó a reír.

-Juvia-neechan-dijo con ojos brillosos mientras miraba en cielo-estoy seguro que te encontraremos pronto-

-De verdad que quieres verla-

-Sí, después de todo es mi hermana mayor-

Estas dos personas que han estado merodeando todo el día por toda la ciudad son…

**Karla London de 29 años y Mamoru Loxar de 7 años.**

-Me pregunto si Nee-chan estará bien-

**Avances.**

-Juvia confía en que todo saldrá bien-

-Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar-

-Así que tu también tienes un hermano por el cual preocuparte-

-Tengo una idea-

**Próximo capitulo: Natsu y Lucy, el dúo que trae milagros.**

-Natsu, acabas de hacer la mejor acción que puede hacerse en este mundo-


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola amigos míos, bien aquí con ustedes el cap. 13, ya no les quito su tiempo y que comience la lectura.**

**Capitulo 13: Natsu y Lucy, el dúo que trae milagros.**

El equipo de búsqueda había llegado unos 15 minutos antes de las 3 al hospital puesto que todos estuvieron bien dispersados por la ciudad.

-Bienvenidos-fue lo único que oyeron al llegar.

-M-mamá no pudiste haberte tomado la molestia de ir por nosotros en el auto-y Natsu cayo al piso por el cansancio.

-Lo hubiera hecho pero me dio tanta pereza-

-L-lucy….agua-pero la que sucedió es que efectivamente la rubia fue por un vaso de agua pero en vez de dárselo le arrojo el contenido a la cara.

-Ya estas bien?-

-Bueno la intensión es lo que cuenta….-

-Por cierto, Ur-san…Gray y Juvia…-

-No te preocupes Erza-chan, en estos momentos Juvia-chan le esta dando ánimos a Gray, ustedes 5 deberían ir a hacer lo mismo-y eso hizo que Natsu mágicamente se recuperara.

-Enseguida regresamos-y dicho esos los 5 se fueron y mientras tanto en el cuarto de Gray…

-Gray-sama…-

-Sí-

-Juvia confía en que todo saldrá bien-

-Cuantas veces van que me dices eso-lo dijo a manera de broma.

-Ah! J-juvia lo lamenta-

-Espera solo estaba bromeando-y en ese momento su puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-GRAY!-y mientras los 4 peleaban por entrar Lucy entro a la habitación como si nada y tomo a Gray de los hombros.

-Te deseo lo mejor-

-LUCY!-le gritaron los que estaban en la puerta.

-Fue su culpa por no haberse tomado las cosas con calma-

Y 5 minutos después ya todos le habían dado sus buenos deseos a Gray y en ese momento el doctor les indico que dejaran solo al chico ya que iban a prepararlo para la operación.

-Bueno ya nos retiramos-dijo Natsu mientras iba a la puerta y antes de salir se volteo a ver a su amigo y lo señalo-más te vale recuperarte, cuando salgas de este lugar te are hacer deportes!-y dicho eso se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Supongo que podemos tomar eso como un "recupérate para que podamos salir todos juntos a algún lado"-dijo Erza mientras salía de la habitación.

-Bueno por lo que e visto así es su personalidad, no es así Lucy?-

-Sí-y los dos demonios se fueron del lugar.

-Gray…-

-Gray-sama…-

-Que sucede Nee-san, Juvia-vio como las dos chicas se miraban a los ojos y después voltearon a verlo.

-Tu puedes-fue lo único que le dijeron.

-Sí, no me rendiré-

Después de eso llevaron a Gray al quirófano.

-Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar-fue lo único que dijo Ur mientras se iban a la sala de espera.

Durante los primeros minutos nadie sabia ni que de hablar o si quiera hablar de algo.

-Te sucede algo Jellal?-pregunto Erza al ver que su compañero llevaba un rato con una cara pensativa.

-Nada, solo pensaba-

-Parece que están hablando de algo interesante-dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba junto con Lucy, Juvia y Ultear.

-Porque de la nada nos volvimos el centro de atención?-

-Porque mira como están las disque adultas de aquí-dijo Ultear mientras señalaba el sillón donde estaban las dos mujeres y bueno Igneel estaba "dormida" y se movía bizarramente haciendo que para Ur fuera imposible quitársela de encima.

-No me sorprende esa es la manera de mi mamá para distraer a los demás….y por lo visto funciona-

-Ya que, me parece mejor que estén aquí, Juvia tal vez esto te vaya a interesar-y la mencionada lo vio curiosamente-estoy pensando de que tal vez hoy en la tarde vi a Mamoru-

-Eh!?, Donde lo viste!-

-Dijo que "tal vez" de hecho creo que solo lo escuche pero cuando quise confirmarlo no había nadie detrás de mi-

-Entonces fue una falsa alarma-comento Lucy.

-Creo que sí, lamente haberte dado una falsa alarma pero creí que debía decírtelo-

-No hay de que preocuparse, de todas maneras Juvia ya sabe que Mamoru esta aquí-

_-Eso es porque todos los demonios ya están aquí-_pensaron todos menos Ultear.

-A todo esto quien es Mamoru?-

-Juvia lo había olvidado, Ultear-sama Juvia nunca le dijo que somos iguales-y la mencionada no entendía a que se refería-lo que pasa es que a la persona que Juvia, Lucy y Jellal mencionan se llama Mamoru Loxar y es el hermano pequeño de Juvia-

-Así que tu también tienes un hermano por el cual preocuparte, cuanto se llevan?-

-Juvia y Mamoru se llevan 9 años, mientras Juvia tiene 16 el tiene 7-

-Ya veo, aunque ahora que lo pienso si tu estas aquí entonces que es de el?-

-S-sobre eso J-juvia puede explicarlo-de hecho sentía que no iba a poder explicarse hasta que Lucy intervino.

-Lo que sucede es que Mamo-chan estaba en un internado y….-volteo a ver a Jellal el cual señalo a Erza y la rubia comprendió-y una amiga de la familia fue a recogerlo y como se llevan muy bien el esta pasando un buen rato con ella-

-Ya veo-

-Oye Jellal tu no me vas a salir con que también tienes un hermano, verdad?-

-Soy hijo único, así que creo que ya presentamos a todos los que tienen hermanos-

Y en ese momento fue cuando la platica que entretuvo a los chicos durante unos minutos.

Ahora el tiempo pasaba lento, muy lento, los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas, en algunas ocasiones los chicos de paraban de sillón y comenzaban a caminar de un lado al otro, en otros momento no apartaban la vista del reloj y en otras simplemente no hacían nada o perdían el tiempo en el celular tratando de distraerse.

Claro comían una que traían cosa que les ofrecían o tomaban de la máquina del lugar aunque en la situación en la que estaban ni Lucy tenia hambre, ya nadie supo en que momento se quedaron dormidos, aunque por mera coincidencia u obras del destino se despertaron unos 10 minutos para las 7 antes de que una de las enfermeras los despertara.

-Etto, parientes de Gray…-y antes de siquiera completar la frase todos se levantaron-….creo que debo ser más especifica, Ur-san el doctor quiere hablar con usted-

-S-sí, Igneel ya suéltame-lo que pasaba es que ella seguía en modo "distrae a tu amiga" y se hacia la dormida mientras sujetaba su brazo y simplemente la soltó y volteo a ver a todos-enseguida regreso-

-Natsu a donde vas?-pregunto la rubia al ver como su compañero se escabullía.

-Sh, solo sígueme-y sin excusas ni pretextos lo siguió hasta esconderse detrás de una pared mientras escuchaban la conversación que Ur tenia con el medico.

-Natsu porque estamos haciendo esto?-y si a Lucy se le ocurrió preguntar el motivo en ese momento.

-Tengo una idea….pero necesito escuchar esto para ver si llevarla acabo o no-

-Ya veo-y en ese momento ambos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno Ur-san lo único que diré es que la operación de Gray fue un éxito-

En ese momento tanto Ur como Natsu dieron un gran suspiro de alivio, escuchar eso compenso las horas de preocupación que pasaron en la sala de espera.

-Es bueno oír eso-suspiro mientras sonreía levemente-de verdad es bueno oír eso-y en ese momento abrió los ojos con sorpresa a pesar de que no le habían dicho nada-no va decir nada de "pero", verdad? En los libros y novelas en este tipo de situaciones siempre hay un "pero"-y el medico solo río al ver el estado de la pobre.

-No, no va a haber ningún "pero", solo quería hablar contigo a solas para decirte que es muy posible que Gray no vaya a poder abandonar el hospital en un tiempo-

-Y eso porque?-

-La operación fue complicada pero todo salió sin problemas, así que sin ningún inconveniente su recuperación incluyendo rehabilitaciones y chequeos, deberían durar uno meses-

-Ya veo, eso lo desilusionara un poco el ya quería salir de aquí para poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos-

-Pero el entenderá que es por su bien-

-Ya se, bueno me retiro iré a avisarle a los otros-y dicho eso Natsu y Lucy regresaron rápidamente a la sala de espera donde nadie noto que se habían escabullido para su suerte lo ultimo que quería el pelirosa era que Erza y su madre les sacaran información.

-Mamá! Que paso? Que te dijeron?-

-Ur-sama…-

-Tranquilas ustedes dos-y volteo a ver al resto que también tenia caras de preocupación-ustedes también, me dijeron que todo fue un éxito-y en ese momento todos sintieron como se les quitaba un peso de encima.

-Juvia se alegra de escuchar eso…-y cayo de rodillas en el suelo-de verdad Juvia esta muy contenta-y en ese momento Ultear comenzó a sobarle la espalda.

-Ya tranquila-

-ESPERA!-y en ese momento Igneel se gano la atención de todos-no vas a decir "pero", verdad? Es en estos momentos cuando en innumerables libros y novelas hay un "pero"-

-Tranquila Igneel no va a haber ningún pero, aunque espero que no les vaya a importar quedarse aquí esta noche, mi sexto sentido me dice que Gray estará en cuidados intensivos toda la noche-

-Por mi no hay problema, mañana no hay clases aunque, que te parece si vamos casa por un cambio de ropa-dijo Erza.

-Como tu quieras, Erza-

-Bien ustedes cuatro quédense aquí, yo ire a casa por ropa, pasare por algo de comida y tal vez me traiga uno que otro libro-y dicho eso Igneel comenzó a salir del lugar-enseguida regreso-

-Tan apresurada como siempre-dijeron todos los presentes y en ese momento Natsu aparto a Lucy del grupo.

-Escucha Lucy ya me decidí y definitivamente efectuare mi idea, así que necesitare tu ayuda-

-Que hay que hacer?-

Y así fue como Natsu le conto su idea a Lucy, una media hora después Igneel regreso con ropa, unas cuantas mantas y de inmediato ella se hecho a dormir en uno de los sillones y bueno no paso mucho tiempo para que los demás se fueron durmiendo.

Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana Lucy despertó y vio a su alrededor, todos estaban profundamente dormidos así que decidió levantarse.

-Natsu no hay moros en la costa-decía mientras sacudía el hombro del chico para despertarlo-Natsu, Natsu despierta, Natsu…-y lo siguiente que recuerda el pobre fue como casi era estrangulado con su bufanda y ahora ambos iban sigilosamente a cuidados intensivos.

-Pudiste ser mas gentil al despertarme-

-No había otra opción-

-Eres mala-

Y en ese momento sigilosamente entraron al cuarto de cuidados intensivos donde estaba Gray.

-Ahora Lucy-en cuanto dijo eso la chica ya había clavado una de sus llaves en el suelo.

-Necesito tu ayuda Loki-y en ese momento frente a los dos apareció un chico de pelo naranja que llevaba traje.

-Que desea Lucy-sama?-

-Eh, así que este es el líder de tus sirvientes-y en ese momento Natsu comenzó a jugar con el pelo de Loki-ja, esta parte de tu pelo parecen orejas-

-Lucy-sama podría saberse quien es este chico?-

-Aries no te lo dijo, el es mi contratista Natsu Dragneel-

-Ya veo, así que Dragneel-

-Oye la chica oveja me dijo "Natsu-sama", así que llámame así tu también-

-En primer lugar no permitiré que te refieras a Aries de esa manera y en segunda…..NI LOCO ME REFERIRIA A TI CON EL "SAMA"!-

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo pero NO TIENES PORQUE GRITAR!-

-Ustedes dos quietos-y en ese momento golpeo a ambos en la cabeza y cayeron al piso-Loki no te invoque para que pelearas con Natsu, te invoque porque necesito tus poderes de sanación-

-A quien quiere que cure?-si mágicamente se había recuperado.

-A esta persona!-si Natsu también se había recuperado mientras señalaba a Gray-por cierto los analgésicos que le pusieron si que funcionan bien, no se a despertado, en fin el punto es que me gustaría que usaras tus poderes de sanación y lo ayudaras lo acaban de operar del corazón-y en ese momento se arrodillo-por favor, solo necesito que lo sanes es un amigo muy importante para mi y para todos, no queremos que se quede en este lugar por más tiempo, así que por favor-

-Por favor Loki-

-Como ordene-y su mano derecha comenzó a brillar-apártate-eso se lo dijo a Natsu pero antes de que el chico se levantara del suelo.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias-

_-Cuando Natsu lo desea puede llegar a ser muy amable-_pensó lo rubia mientras recordaba el momento en que le dijo su idea.

.

.

.

_-Oye cuando le dijiste a esa chica oveja…-_

_-Aries-_

_-Si Aries, le dijiste que sus poderes de sanación eran buenos pero que solo había otra persona que podía curarme el hombro, verdad?-_

_-Sí, entre todos los sirvientes son Aries y Loki los que tienen mayor poder curativo, Loki además de ser un sirviente es un muy buen sanador puede curar lo que sea…..bueno casi-_

_-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír, escucha Lucy esta noche invocaras a ese tipo y aremos que cure a Gray así podrá salir más rápido de aquí-_

_-Si esas es tu idea porque no la llevaste acabo antes de que lo operaran?-_

_-Conozco a Gray desde hace muchos años, su orgullo no le permitiría que lo ayudaran de esa manera, digamos que la operación era un reto que el quería superar con su propia fuerza, nosotros solo le daremos un empujoncito, así que cuento con tu ayuda Lucy-_

.

.

.

-Termine-y las palabras de Loki hicieron que Lucy regresase al presente-digamos que la operación que tuvo ayudo lentamente la recuperación lo único que hice fue acelerar el proceso seguramente cuando despierte su corazón estará bien-

-Define eso con más detalle-Natsu con dificultad entendió a lo que se refirió.

-Me refiero a que cuando despierte el estará como tu, como si nunca hubiera tenido un corazón débil, así o quieres que lo explique con peras y manzanas-

-No soy un retrasado! Y esta vez si entendí lo que dijiste-pero Loki lo ignora y fue a donde esta Lucy.

-Con su permiso me retiro Lucy-sama, si su contratista le causa problemas no dude en llamarme-y dicho eso desapareció, mientras que Natsu y Lucy se iban sigilosamente del cuarto.

-Ese tipo por quien me toma "si su contratista le causa problemas no dude en llamarme" el día que vuelvas a invocarlo se va a enterar….-

-Natsu, acabas de hacer la mejor acción que puede hacerse en este mundo-

-Eh? A que vino eso tan de repente, además yo no hice la gran cosa fue tu sirviente-

-Pero fue tu idea, cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser una muy buena persona-

-Jeje, oye eso se hubiera visto mejor si sonrieras un poco, pero en fin no olvides nuestra promesa cuando te quite esa cosa me tendrás que mostrar una sonrisa bien grande-

En cuanto a Lucy ella no le respondió pero Natsu tomo ese silencio como un "no lo e olvidado" y regresaron a la sala de espera donde no hicieron más que echarse a un sillón y dormirse, a la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Igneel que bueno…se andaba atragantando con una mosca que no supo como rayos fue a para a su boca y posteriormente gracias a su escandalo despertó a Ur.

-Que tienes Igneel?-

-C-creí que moriría…mh?-vio como había algunos médicos y enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro y en ese momento detuvo a uno de los doctores-oye podría saberse porque tanto alboroto?-

-Ustedes son los amigos y parientes de Gray no es así?-

-Le paso algo?-

-S-sobre eso…-y en ese momento Ur lo tomo de la bata.

-Que sucedió!?, no le paso nada durante la noche verdad? Igneel despierta a los…-

-Estoy en eso, Lucy-chan despierta-

-Eh…que sucede Igneel-san-

-Eso me gustaría saber ayúdame a despertar a los otros-y la rubia se levanto rápidamente del sillón-Natsu, oye Natsu ya levántate-

-Mh…5 minutos más-y en ese momento se repitió la escena de anoche donde lo estaban estrangulando con su bufanda-ya desperté, ya desperté…YA DESPERTE!-y en cuanto a los demás Lucy no tardo ni medio segundo en hacer que se levantaran.

-MAMA!, que es todo este alboroto, n-no sucedió nada malo verdad?-

-Tranquila Ultear estoy segura que no sucedió nada-y en ese momento la abrazo y volteo a ver a Juvia que parecía iba a llorar en cualquier momento-tu también ven aquí, ustedes dos tranquilas, no le sucedió nada malo a Gray verdad-

-S-sobre eso, no puedo decir que le paso algo porque el no tiene nada-

-…..ja?-si esa fue la reacción de todos.

-Quiero decir, esta completamente recuperado es más no sabemos que sucedió pero el esta como si su corazón nunca hubiera tenido algún mal, solo le haremos unos estudios, lo tendremos en observación y podrá irse pasado mañana-

-P-pasado mañana?-

-Sí, no sabemos que paso exactamente pero solo podemos describir esto como un milagro….Ur-san?-lo que pasaba era que ella le había indicado que ya no hablara.

-A-así esta bien-en ese momento se tapo la boca mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus ojos-haber escuchado eso es más que suficiente-

-Juvia esta tan contenta de escuchar eso-y ella no podía dejar de llorar.

-Jeje, Juvia pareces un bebe llorón-

-Ultear-sama no es nadie para decirle eso a Juvia, usted también esta llorando sin control-y las dos chicas solo se limitaron abrazarse.

-Si que les alegro escuchar eso-y en ese momento Jellal sintió como alguien se recargo en su espalda-Erza?-

-Cállate y ni se te ocurra moverte-y el peliazul solo se limito a sonreír cuando comprendió que la chica no quería que la vieran llorar.

-Jaja, hemos iniciado muy bien este día-Igneel ya se estaba limpiando los ojos mientras que Natsu y Lucy solo chocaron sus manos.

-Todo fue un éxito-cabe mencionar que sus ojos estaban algo húmedos y en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su cabeza-mamá?-

-Que sucede Igneel-san-y en ese momento Igneel puso su única mano libre sobre la cabeza de Lucy.

-Buen trabajo, ustedes dos si que acaban de hacer un milagro-y en ese momento el pelirosa se quedo boquiabierto.

-E-espera…t-tu…-

-Lo sabias-y Lucy tuvo que completar la frase.

-Kuku, mamá lo sabe todo-

-Ah! Casi se me olvida trasladamos a Gray a su antiguo cuarto así que si gustan pasar a ver como esta pueden hacerlo-y en ese momento la única señal de Juvia que había era una nube de humo con su forma.

-En que momento!?-si Ultear no sintió cuando se despegó de ella.

Y en la habitación de siempre Juvia llego corriendo.

-Ah! Juvia-

-Gray-sama!-y se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras lloraba –J-juvia se alegra de que este bien, de verdad Juvia esta muy alegre-

-Jeje, me alegra que pienses eso, are?-y en ese momento se lanzaron hacia el otras dos personas.

-GRAY!-

-Mamá, nee-san…..me aplastan…-la verdad es que lo dijo de broma mientras tanto los demás observaban desde la puerta.

-Jellal estas pensando lo mismo que yo verdad-

-Sí-y en ese momento ambos voltearon a ver a Natsu y Lucy.

-….que?-

-Buen trabajo-les dijeron ambos.

-Es que ahora todo el mundo es adivino o que?...oigan Ur-san, Ultear…creo que están asfixiando a Juvia-

-En serio!?-y las dos se apartaron de Gray y rápidamente Juvia cayo al suelo.

-J-juvia creyó que moriría-su cara comenzó a recuperar color.

-Estas bien?-

-Sí, Gray-sama no tiene porque preocuparse, Juvia se encuentra bien-

-Lo sentimos Juvia-chan-

-Ur-sama no tiene porque preocuparse-ya se estaba levantando del suelo.

-Debiste habernos dicho algo-

-Juvia quería pero Juvia se quedo atrapada entre Gray-sama y Ur-sama y Ultear-sama, así que las palabras no le salían a Juvia, pero no hay de que preocuparse ya que Juvia ya se mejoro-

-Ya veo, es bueno escuchar eso-y en ese momento Ur comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y gusto cuando todo se había puesto en calma de la nada algo o mejor dicho alguien entro rápidamente al cuarto y embistió a Juvia.

-Al fin te encuentro Nee-chan!-

-M-mamoru?-verifico rápidamente que se trataba de su hermanito, la alegría se resaltaba por toda su cara y rápidamente lo abrazo-MAMORU!-

-Mamoru-

-Mamo-chan-

-AH!-y en ese momento el niño volteo a verlos-Jel-nii, Lu-nee, cuanto tiempo-

-Menos mal Mamo-chan aun estas vivo-

-Lu-nee piensas que soy tan débil-

-No a lo que Lucy se refiere es que tienes muy mala puntería-

-Tu también eres cruel Jel-nii-

-J-juvia-chan exactamente quien es el niño-

-Yo?, mucho gusto me llamo Mamoru Loxar y soy el hermano menor de Juvia-neechan-

-Y-ya veo, t-tenias un hermanito, aunque ahora que los veo de cerca si que se parecen-

-KORA!-y en ese momento Karla apareció rápidamente en la puerta-MAMORU CUANTAS VECES DEBOO DECIRTE QUE NO TE VAYAS CORRIENDO COMO LOCO!-

-Eres la mujer de ayer-

-Ustedes son la parejita de ayer-

-P-parejita…-y en ese momento Erza golpeo a Natsu que se estaba riendo.

-Mira Karla-san ya encontré a Nee-chan!-

**Avances.**

-Eh!? Mere-chan aun no aparece?-

-Juvia se disculpa por todas las molestias que Mamoru pudo causarle-

-Me llamo Karla, Karla London ahora tu dime tu nombre-

-De alguna manera ese niño te cambio Karla-

**Próximo capitulo: Un nuevo equipo aparece, Karla y Mamoru.**

-Karla-san, quieres ser mi contratista? Eres la única a la que se lo puedo pedir-

**Ya se este cap. Fue largo y próximo de seguro estará igual o más largo no se , bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuevo cap.! Espero que les vayan a agradar Karla y Mamoru, en fin que comience el espectáculo!.**

**Capitulo 14: Un nuevo equipo aparece, Karla y Mamoru.**

Debido al escándalo hecho en la habitación de Gray tuvieron que sacar a todos del cuarto, bueno casi Mamoru insistió en quedarse y por más que se insistiera en ese momento ni Juvia pudo hacer nada, pero el niño tenia que apurase en lo que sea que fuera a hacer ya que a Gray le iban a hacer unos análisis y en estos momento el ambiente en la habitación no era tan cómodo.

-Etto….Mamoru, sucede algo?-lo que pasaba es que el pequeño no le quitaba la vista de encima y pareciera que lo estaba analizando de pies a cabeza.

-Entonces, tu eres el contratista de Nee-chan-

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso aun no nos presentamos me llamo Gray Fullbuster, pero si quieres puedes decirme solo Gray-pero Mamoru solo le estaba lanzando una especie de mirada asesina.

-Escucha me llamo Mamoru y mamoru significa proteger así que mi deber es proteger a Nee-chan y quiero verificar con que tipo de humano se involucro-

_-E-este niño se toma enserio el significado de su nombre-_

-Quiero saber como conociste a Nee-chan-

-Bueno ella simplemente llego un día aquí-

-Ya veo y tu que haces aquí no te veo lastimado por ningún lado-

-Veras desde que tenia más o menos tu edad e estado enferme de aquí-se había llevado una de sus manos al pecho y enseguida Mamoru hizo lo mismo.

-Aquí….EH! tu corazón estaba mal?-

-Sí, pero ya estoy mejor y podre irme de aquí pasado mañana-

-Ya veo, entonces Nee-chan decidió ayudarte, ya sabes cuidante, ayudándote y todo eso-

-Sí, de hecho muchos me dijeron que mejore mucho desde que la conocí-

-Ya veo, entonces eres una buena persona-

_-Que clase de lógica sigue este niño!?-_

-Bien entonces te encargo mucho a Nee-chan-y en ese momento Gray se sonrojo ya que tomo el doble sentido de la frase-Ah! Ahora que recuerdo debo preguntarle algo a Jel-nii y Lu-nee-se comenzó a ir a la puerta-cuando salgas de aquí juega conmigo-y dicho eso dejo el cuarto.

-Pareciera que acabo de tener un hermanito-y el pobre trataba de controlarse para que se le pasara el sonrojo.

Y en esos momentos en la sala de espera.

-Eh!? Mere-chan aun no aparece?-

-No, pero Lucy y yo no nos preocupamos mucho, digo ya es un hecho que esta aquí-

-Ya veo-suspiro-y yo que tenia tantas ganas de jugar con ella-

_-De quien rayos están hablando!?-_y esos eran los chicos humanos.

-Por cierto, Mamo-chan el es mi….-en ese momento volteo a ver a Ultear-mi amigo-

-Soy Natsu Dragneel-

-Y yo soy amiga de Jellal, me llamo Erza Scarlet-

-Entonces, Na-nii y Er-nee-

-Por favor llámanos solo por nuestros nombres-si no les convenció para nada la manera en que los llamo.

-Creo que falto yo por presentarme, soy Ultear Fullbuster y soy la hermana mayor de Gray-

-Eh!? Entonces el es igual que yo-y en ese momento tomo a la chica de las manos-mucho gusto, Ul-nee? Tear-nee? Ya que te solo te diré Ultear-nee-

-Eres un niño muy divertido-

Y mientras tanto Karla…

-Que estas haciendo?-pregunto la rubia al ver como Juvia estaba inclinada ante ella.

-Juvia se disculpa por todas las molestias que Mamoru pudo causarle-

-No tienes porque disculparte, el no me causo ningún problema….o al menos no muchos-

-Lo dice enserio Karla-sama-

-K-karla-sama, Oe Karla-san esta bien, _aun no me acostumbro a estos honoríficos-_en ese momento sintió como alguien ponía su brazo encima de ella.

-Así que te llamas Karla? En fin mucho gusto yo soy Igneel Dragneel-

-Igneel ten más modales, discúlpala ella siempre a sido así, por cierto mucho gusto me llamo Ur Fullbuster-

-Encantada yo me llamo Karla London-

-Karla London? Es un nombre muy inusual-

-Es que vengo de Inglaterra-decía mientras trataba de quitarse a Igneel de encima.

-Eh!? De Inglaterra e leído que es un muy buen lugar para vivir-y en ese momento Igneel finalmente la soltó-por cierto te vez más chica que nosotras, cuantos tienes?-

-Tengo 29-

-Entonces solo nos llevamos 7 años-

-Etto Ultear-sama, Igneel-san, Juvia necesita hablar a solas con Karla-san, se puede?-

-Claro, si eso es lo que quieres-

-Eh! No es justo Ur yo quiero seguir hablando con ella-en ese momento la comenzaron a jalar del cabello.

-Nos vamos-

-Ya entiendo, ya entiendo, tan solo suéltame-las dos mujeres rápidamente habían dejado a Karla y Juvia a solas.

-Así que tu eres Juvia, Mamoru siempre me esta hablando de ti, entonces de que quieres que hablemos?-

-A decir verdad Juvia quiere saber como Karla-san conoció a Mamoru-

-Como lo conocí?, déjame recordad...cierto, era un día lluvioso-

-Un día lluvioso?-

.

.

.

_Era una noche lluviosa y por las calles de Inglaterra la gente iba de un lado para otro cubriéndose con paraguas mientras que sentado en la calle mientras se mojaba estaba Mamoru que veía a todas los personas que iban pasando._

_-No, no, no, no,….ninguno parece ser buen contratista….-en ese momento suspiro y volteo a ver el cielo-"la lluvia es muy agradable hace que recuerde a Nee-chan"-y cerro los ojos-"porque ella tuvo que terminar en Japón y yo acá?"-sintió como había dejado de caer agua a su cara y abrió los ojos-La lluvia ya se detuvo?-pero la verdad es que alguien lo había cubierto con un paraguas._

_-Oye niño, que haces aquí? Y tus padres acaso te perdiste?-_

_Mamoru solo se quedo viendo a Karla de pies a cabeza y simplemente se limito a sonreírle, después de eso la mujer decidió llevar al niño a su departamento._

_-Lo siento el lugar no esta muy limpio que digamos-dijo mientras abrió la puerta del lugar-pero supongo que ahí espacio para ti-_

_El estado del lugar no era de los mejores había una pila de platos sucios en el lavado, el piso también estaba sucio, había una mesa para dos personas un poco descuidada, en lo que respecta a cuarto y baño no se podía saber de sus estados ya que no se podían ver desde la entrada._

_-No seas tímido y pasa-y Mamoru entro al lugar como si nada-tienes hambre?-_

_-Sí-el pequeño ya estaba sentado en la mesa y veía como la rubia se ponía a hurgar en la cocina._

_-Debo tener algo por aquí que siga en buen estado-decía mientras lanzaba por ahí fruto que esta o podrida o que tenían solo una mordida, cajas con comida echada a perder, entre otras cosas que no se veían muy comestibles que digamos._

_-Señorita no suele venir mucho para aquí verdad-_

_-No, usualmente como fuera y estoy ausente la mayor parte del día, normalmente solo vengo aquí a ducharme y dormir-_

_-Se nota-dijo mientras veía una montaña de ropa sucia fuera de un cuarto y en ese momento pusieron un plato delante de el._

_-Es cereal y antes de que preguntes algo revise la caja y todavía sirve….por los siguientes tres días-_

_-Esta seco-_

_-Pues al menos que quieres leche que ya parece harina mojada te recomiendo que te lo comas-dijo mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras veía al niño que seguía comiendo-escucha te traje aquí para que no te enfermeras allá afuera pero no puedo tenerte aquí por más tiempo o alguien podría hacerse una idea equivocada, así que dime donde están tus padres y como rayos te perdiste, sí quieres dame el numero de tu mamá y yo le hablo para que venga por ti-_

_-Mi mamá murió cuando tenia un año de edad-_

_-Y-ya veo…lo siento-_

_-No importa-_

_-Y tu papá?-_

_-El sigue vivo-_

_-Ya veo, entonces dame su numero para….-_

_-Pero el no esta en este mundo-_

_-"Entonces no es lo mismo que con su madre!", entonces no tienes nadie quien cuide de ti, primo, prima, tíos….hermanos?-_

_-Tengo una hermana-_

_-"Al final si tiene a alguien que lo cuide"-pensó con alivio y volteo a verlo-bien dime donde vive y yo te llevo-_

_-Ella esta en Japón-_

_-"ESTO ES ENSERIO!? Espera en primer lugar primer lugar como el puede estar en tan mal estado mientras su hermana esta cómodamente en Japón….espera probablemente su hermana se fue hace poco haya para trabajas o estudiar, entonces su padre enfermo gravemente y murió y este niño al no saber como contactar con su hermana no tuvo de otra más que buscarse una manera de vivir…..aunque hora que lo pienso" Oye cual es tu nombre?-_

_-Nombre…-_

_-Sí tu nombre-_

_-No tu dime tu nombre y yo te diré el mío-_

_-Me llamo Karla, Karla London ahora tu dime tu nombre-_

_-Mamoru Loxar-_

_-"Mamoru? Ese es un nombre japonés"-_

_-Y soy un demonio-_

_Silencio incomodo…._

_-"QUE LE SUCEDE A ESTE NIÑO!?"-_

**Pequeña interrupción.**

-Y más o menos así fue como lo conocí-decía mientras veía a Juvia que estaba totalmente apenada.

-J-juvia de verdad lamenta el comportamiento de Mamoru-

-Ya te dije que no hay que preocuparse tanto, bueno para estar acortando la historia yo trabajaba…-

-Trabajaba?-

-Sí como no se cuanto tiempo voy a durar acá, tuve que hablar con mi jefe y bueno…renuncie, jejeje-y en ese momento la joven peliazul se volvió a arrodillar ante ella.

-Juvia de verdad lamenta lo que Mamoru le hizo hacer, Juvia se asegurara de recompensarla de alguna manera-y en ese momento Karla la tomo de los hombros mientras la levantaba.

-Ya te dije que no hay de que disculparse, todo lo que haya hecho fue mi propia decisión en fin trabajaba como repartidora y pensé que debía de ahorrar dinero para traerlo acá y que te encontrara…..aunque eso fue antes de que supiera que era realmente un demonio-

-Entonces Karla-san, renuncio a su trabajo cuando se entero que Mamoru era….-

-Sí, después de todo soy su contratista, creo que mejor te digo como me entere….-

**Regresando al flashback.**

_Ya había pasado un semana desde que Mamoru vivía con Karla, en si por el trabajo de la mujer el niño pasaba solo en casa la mayor parte del día aunque nada que un poco de tele y hojas blancas para dibujar no pudieran arreglar._

_La única regla que Mamoru tenia era que bajo ninguna circunstancia entrara o abriera una puerta que estaba al lado del cuarto donde dormían, regla la cual el chico seguía a la perfección o eso es lo que Karla creía y ahora los dos se encontraban comprando dulces en una tienda._

_-Bien aquí tienes Mamoru-decía un hombre mientras le daba una bolsa llena de dulces al niño._

_-Gracias, Paul-san-dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa-Karla-san voy afuera-_

_-Ok, pero ni se te ocurra acabarse todo eso o no tendrás estomago para la cena-y dicho eso el niño salió de la tienda-No te alejes mucho!-_

_-Como digas!-_

_-Sí no lo vigilara bien de seguro lo único que comería serian dulces-dijo mientras se recargaba en el mostrador del lugar._

_-De alguna manera ese niño te cambio Karla-_

_-A que vino eso tan de repente Paul-_

_-Bueno ahora comprar más cosas para comer en tu casa y no andas comiendo afuera tan seguido, eres más responsable, comienzas a actuar más como una mujer de tu edad-_

_-Oye-tenía una vena resaltada en si cien._

_-Lo siento-y en ese momento se escucho un "splash"-creo que se cayo a la fuente-_

_-MAMORU!-_

_Y gracias a eso tuvieron que irse rápidamente al departamento donde lo primero que hizo Karla al llegar fue llenar la tina del baño mientras Mamoru se había tapado con una toalla._

_-NO ME JO….-y en ese momento el niño entro al baño._

_-Que sucede Karla-san?-pregunto al ver como la mujer se encontraba golpeando el grifo de agua._

_-No se que sucedió que solo salió agua fría, espero que no te importe….espero pero si te bañas así solo te enfermaras-se comenzó a rascar la cabeza-que debería hacer?-_

_-Déjamelo a mí-_

_-Eh?-Mamoru se acerco a la tina y rápidamente metió sus manos en el agua._

_-Como no e hecho un contrato no tendrá la misma potencia pero al menos tengo el poder suficiente como para calentar el agua-_

_-"Y sigue insistiendo con eso de que es un demonio"….eh?-vio como las manos del niño o mejor dicho sus palmas tenían un color rojo mientras al agua comenzaba a hervir y salían pequeñas señales de vapor._

_-Listo-dijo al haber sacado sus manos de la tina las cuales ya habían regresado a la normalidad-….Karla-san?-lo que paso fue que la mujer rápidamente se había retirado a una esquina mientras veía a Mamoru con una mezcla de miedo y asombro en su cara._

_-O-oye…n-no me digas que lo que me habías dicho era enserio…-_

_-Que estas diciendo Karla-san, ya te lo había dicho no es así, me llamo Mamoru Loxar y soy un demonio-_

_-E-entonces lo habías dicho enserio-se comenzó a pegar más a la pared en cuanto el niño se le comenzó a acercar-Q-que quieres?-_

_-Karla-san, quieres ser mi contratista? Eres la única a la que se lo puedo pedir-_

_-…eh?-_

_-Te lo pregunto porque…bueno…vi dentro del cuarto prohibido-_

_-…-_

_-Karla-san?-_

_-VISTE LO QUE HABIA AHÍ!-_

_-Sí, me sorprendí mucho al saber que fuiste parte del ejercito por eso que pido que sea mi contratista, mis poderes requieren de precisión lo cual no tengo pero tu manejabas armas no es así-_

_-S-sí-_

_-Entonces tu puedes ayudarme y ser mi contratista-_

_-"….e-e-eeee…EN QUE CLASE DE LIO ME METI!"-_

.

.

.

-Después de eso Mamoru me conto sobre el examen y sobre lo de los contratistas y todo eso de las peleas, como ya llevaba tiempo con el simplemente no me quedo que otra más que aceptarlo y me puse a trabajar duro para ahorrar el dinero para venir para acá, así que en resumen eso fue lo que sucedió-

-Entonces Karla-san estuvo en el ejercito? Juvia jamás había visto un militar-

-Esa es una historia de hace mucho tiempo, por ciertos motivos los miembros de la brigada a la que pertenecía desistimos todos del ejercito, pero son cosas que no me gusta recordar-dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma y apretaba fuertemente su brazo izquierdo.

-Sí Karla-san no quiere hablar de eso entonces Juvia no la obligara, pero ahora Juvia esta más tranquila al saber que Mamoru a estado en buenas manos todo este tiempo-

-N-no fue nada-se había ruborizado ligeramente y en ese momento Ur llevaba a Mamoru sobre sus hombros y habían ido con las dos.

-Karla-san, Ur-san quiere preguntarte algo-

-Ustedes dos tiene donde pasar la noche hoy?-

-Bueno…-pero antes de que pudiera responder fue interrumpida por Mamoru.

-Ahora que lo menciona anoche Karla-san y yo dormimos bajo un pue…-y en ese momento Karla lo bajo de los hombros de Ur y le tapo la boca.

-Jajaja si que te gusta hacer bromas, bueno anoche nos las conseguimos para conseguir un lugar donde dormir así que no, no tenemos donde quedarnos esta noche-

-Entonces pueden quedarse en nuestra casa el tiempo que gusten-

-E-enserio! Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que-

Mamoru rápidamente se libró de Karla y fue corriendo hacia su hermana la cual abrazo.

-Yo dormiré con Nee-chan-

-Etto Mamoru, Juvia no quiere ser grosera pero desde que Juvia llego aquí se a quedado a dormir aquí al hospital para cuidar de Gray-sama-

-…..entonces yo también me quedo aquí a dormir-

-Mamoru…-

-Nee-chan es que hace mucho que no duermo contigo, podemos quedarnos Karla-san?-

_-Bueno anoche dormimos bajo un puente y con esfuerzos arme una cama con algunas hojas donde solo cabía Mamoru y yo tuve que dormir en el piso-_y en ese momento suspiro-de verdad necesito una cama….-

-Te comportas como una anciana-

-IGNEEL!-si el comentario que hizo no fue de muy bien agrado.

El resto del día Mamoru se la paso jugando con Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Lucy y Ultear, claro causo uno que otro alboroto el cual Juvia y Karla tuvieron que controlar, ya llegada la noche Igneel se llevo a Natsu, Lucy, Jellal y Erza a casa.

Mamoru logro salirse con la suya para poder quedarse a dormir en el hospital y dado que durante el día se vio a gran esplendor de la actitud del niño Ur decidió quedarsey en cuanto a Karla y Ultear ellas iban de camino a casa.

-Lamento que por mi culpa no te hayas quedado con tu familia…etto, Ultear, verdad?-

-No tienes de que disculparte, mamá me lo pidió eso sí mañana me quedo a dormir al hospital para poder ver como Gray sale de ahí-

-Llevaba tiempo internado, no es así?-

-Sí-

-Estoy segura de que se pondrá muy feliz al salir de hay, después de estar vario tiempo en el hospital y al fin poder salir se siente muy bien-

-Te paso algo similar-

-….es una historia un poco larga y que no me gusta recordar-

-Ya veo, bueno espero que nos vayamos a llevar bien-

-Sí yo también-

A la mañana siguiente era un día como cualquier otro en el hospital.

-Buenos días, Gray-sama-

-Buenos días-

-BUENOS DÍAS GRAY-NII-y Mamoru e lanzo hacia el.

-Mamoru, Juvia te pide que tengas cuidado con Gray-sama-

-Pero ya se encuentra en perfecto estado no es así?-

-Lo siento Juvia-chan, el es muy rápido-volteo a ver el reloj-mh, pensé que Ultear y Karla llegarían a eta hora-

Y como por arte de magia en ese momento Ultear entro a la habitación y tomo a Juvia de su camisa y se veía muy enojada.

-U-ultear-sama?-

-Tu…-y en ese momento Karla se apareció en la puerta.

-Espera Ultear te dije que lo explicaría!-

-Karla-san!-se iba a ir a abrazarla pero en ese momento apareció otra persona en la puerta.

-Que mala eres Ultear, porque me dejaste atrás?-exclamo una joven de cabello rosado.

-MERE-CHAN!-exclamo Mamoru mientras se lanzaba hacia ella.

-MA-KUN!-y los dos se abrazaron mientras Juvia los veía.

-Meredy, Juvia e alegra de verte-y en ese momento sintió como apretaban más su camisa.

-Nee-san, ya suelta a Juvia-

-Que pasa?-si el Team Natsu e Igneel apenas iban llegando.

**Avances.**

-Soy Meredy Milkovich, mucho gusto-

-Creí que Ur-san no había sido contratista-

-NO TE ME ASERQUES!-

-No hay manera de que quiera ayudar en este estúpido examen-

**Próximo capitulo: Un equipo sin vínculos, Ultear y Meredy.**

-No te preocupes por nada Mere-chan yo tratare de solucionarlo-

**Sinceramente aunque yo la invente Karla me encanta XD, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno lectores/as e aquí el nuevo capitulo del fic!**

**Capitulo 15: Un equipo sin vínculos, Ultear y Meredy.**

Digamos que se había repetido la escena del día anterior debido al escandalo tuvieron que sacar a todos del cuarto de Gray pero la única diferencia era que esta vez al chico lo dejaron ir a la sala de espera para ver como terminaban las cosas.

-Al fin te encontré Mere-chan!-Mamoru esta sentado sobre los hombros de Meredy.

-Muy bien Ma-kun, vamos a jugar!-

-Sí-y en ese momento se bajo de sus hombros.

-Meredy me alegra que sigas viva-

-Porque siempre dices eso?-le preguntaron Juvia y Jellal mientras que el resto no sabia ni que pasaba exactamente.

-Oye Luce, quien es esa chica-pregunto susurrando.

-Soy Meredy Milkovich, mucho gusto-y todos se impresionaron al darse cuenta del buen oído que tenia.

-Es una demonio verdad?-eso se lo dijo a Lucy en la oreja y entonces la rubia asintió-Ya veo, bueno yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel y soy el amigo de Lucy-

-Ya veo-volteo a ver a los demás chicos-déjenme adivinar, TU!-grito mientras señalaba a Erza-eres la amiga de Jellal, no es así-

-Sí, soy Erza Scarlet-

-Increíble Mere-chan, eres una adivina-

-Kuku, no te confundas Ma-kun, lo que sucede es que Jellal siempre me a dicho que su color favorito es el rojo y mira ella es pelirroja-

-MEREDY!-

-Kya!-en ese momento se escondió detrás de Gray-Lo siento! Por cierto tu eres el ya sabes que de Juvia?-

-Sí, Gray Fullbuster mucho gusto-

-Fullbuster?...ya veo eres el hermano de Ultear-

-Mere-chan, Mere-chan, mira esta es Karla-san-dijo mientras jalaba a la mujer de la camisa.

-Karla London….Mamoru ya deja de jalarme-

-Ultear….-inmediatamente Ur había llamado a su hija que se encontraba un poco alejada de todos.

-Q-que sucede?-

-Podría saberse porque estabas enojada con Juvia-

-Porque….-tomo aire-Mamá puede que no vayas a creerme pero Juvia, Lucy, Jellal, Mamoru y esa chica-

-Ultear cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llamo Meredy-

-CALLATE!-y volteo a ver a su madre-Escucha puedes creerme o no pero todos ellos son demonios, lo digo enserio!-

-…..Pero que cosas dices? Yo ya sabia eso-

-…eh?-y a los demás eso también los tomo por sorpresa.

-Solo por si tienes curiosidad yo también ya sabia que todos eran demonios-pero nadie escucho a Igneel ya que seguían shockeados.

-E-espera una m-momento-ese era Natsu que recién comenzaba a regresar en sí-creí que Ur-san no había sido contratista, es más-y en ese momento señalo a su madre-TU ME LO HABIAS DICHO!-

-Yo te había dicho eso?...no lo recuerdo-

-Natsu-kun, Igneel te dijo la verdad yo nunca hice un contrato con un demonio-

-Entonces como es que sabia sobre nuestras verdaderas identidades-y como ya se imaginaran Lucy era la única que no se había quedado en shock.

-Yo te respondo eso Lucy-chan, lo que pasa es que un día Ur vio por accidente una de las peleas que Lay-chan y yo teníamos con otro equipo y así fue como se entero-

-Bien hay alguien más a parte de Ur-san que sepa sobre los demonios y NO haya hecho un contrato que yo conozca-

-Si no me falla la memoria creo que mi hermana también, Ur ella también sabia no es así?-

-Sí, tu me dijiste que terminaste contándole-

-LA TÍA GRANDINE TAMBIEN!?-sintió como lo habían tomado de los hombros-Erza? Gray?-

-Parece que estabas destinado a conocer a Lucy-fue lo único que le dijeron.

-C-CALLENSE!-dijo mientras se separaba de ellos, cabe mencionar que estaba ligeramente rojo y en ese momento señalo a Gray-T-tu no eres nadie para decirme eso, pareciera que tu también estabas destinado a conocer a Juvia-

-N-natsu-san a Juvia no le gusta que diga eso-ella estaba más que roja.

-Juvia cálmate por favor- y el estaba tratando de calmarla.

-Mamoru no se supone que en estos momentos es cuando deben aparecer los celos fraternales y tratar de separar a Gray y Juvia-

-Pero que estas diciendo Karla-san? Gray-nii es un buen tipo así que ya le confié a Nee-chan-

_-Espero que el sepa lo que significan esas palabras…-_

Y de un momento a otro se armo un pequeño alboroto, mientras que los únicos que se veían calmados eran Erza y Jellal que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones.

-Parece que somos los más maduros aquí, no lo crees Erza?-cuando la volteo a ver vio como estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello-…que haces?-

-…..no sabia que te gustaba el rojo-silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-K-a-r-l-a!-e Igneel la tomo de los hombros-ahora que lo pienso como es que tu Mamoru sabían que Juvia estaba aquí-

-Eso? Fácil escuchamos a unas personas hablando sobre una chica de pelo azul muy amable parece que habían venido aquí a visitar a alguien…..eso y podría decirse que la conexión de hermanos que tienen-e Igneel solo la empezó a abrazar más.

-Así que era eso-

-Ur dime ella siempre a sido así de empalagosa?-

-Por favor intenta acostumbrarte-

_-Como pueden estar tan cómodos sabiendo que estamos conviviendo con demonios?-_Ultear estaba consideradamente alejada del grupo ya que seguía asimilando que sus nuevos amigos no eran humanos.

-Mere-chan-

-Que sucede Ma-kun?-se había agachado para estar a la altura del niño.

-Ultear-nee es tu contratista?-

-No…bueno no aun, esta por ir a preguntarle-y en ese momento se levanta-deséame suerte-

-Tu puedes Mere-chan-dijo mientras veía como su amiga se iba.

-Ultear…-

-NO TE ME ASERQUES!-ese grito hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo y voltearan a verla-eres un demonio no es así!, no se el porque estas aquí y no entiendo porque todos ustedes se hacen llamar "contratistas" o no se que, solo se que si me involucro contigo solo obtendré problemas-se comenzó a marchar del lugar-y ni se te ocurra seguirme-y se marcho.

-De tal palo tal astilla, no lo crees Ur-e Igneel se gano un golpe en el estomago-n-no tenias que recurrir a la violencia-

-Tu te lo buscaste, Meredy-chan te encuentras bien?-

-Mere-chan?...-

-E-eh? E-em si estoy bien, si así es como piensa Ultear no soy nadie para quejarme-y comenzó a irse del lugar-necesito pensar un poco-

-Mere-chan…-volteo a ver s los demás y después salió corriendo detrás de la pelirosa-Espera Mere-chan!-

En ese momento Igneel solo sonto un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón.

-Creo que estoy sufriendo un Deja vu, no piensas lo mismo Ur-

-Si…y antes de que todos pregunten yo tuve la misma reacción que tuvo Ultear cuando me entere sobre Layla, Mira y Elfman-

-Pero Juvia piensa que eso se le pasara a Ultear-sama-

-Eso no lo se Juvia-chan, yo tuve mi reacción y ella tiene la suya, la situación puede ser la misma pero el resultado puede ser diferente-y el lugar se quedo silencioso-por cierto Karla, como es que ustedes dos se encontraron a Meredy-chan?-

-Que como nos la encontramos…-se había comenzado a rascar la cabeza-bueno lo resumiré lo más que pueda-

-Eres una mujer de pocas palabras no es así-e Igneel se volvió a ganar un golpe por parte de Karla-L-lo siento, p-puedes proseguir-

-Bueno mientras íbamos camino a casa no la encontramos sentada en la calle y en ese momento sufrí un episodio de "no puedo dejarla a su suerte" y supongo que Ultear también pensó lo mismo y terminamos trayéndola con nosotras, en la mañana cuando veníamos para acá pregunto que si de casualidad no habíamos visto a un niño llamado Mamoru y supongo que el resto ya se lo imaginaran-

-A Meredy se le paso la boca y termino por decir que ella era un demonio y de paso nos menciono, no es así?-dijo Jellal a lo cual Karla solo asintió-esa niña…debería aprender a cuidar sus palabras-

-Pero no hay de que preocuparse, Mamo-chan fue tras Meredy y de seguro el tratara de solucionar las cosas-

-Ahora que lo pienso esos dos se llevan muy bien-comento Erza.

-Es que Mamo-chan me dijo que cuando el tenga 21 Meredy tendrá 28 y todo será perfectamente legal-la reacción que pusieron todos….eso lo dejo a su imaginación.

Y ahora sentada debajo de un árbol estaba Meredy que se veía ligeramente deprimida.

-Mere-chan…-

-Ah, Ma-kun que sucede?-

-Mere-chan esa debería ser mi pregunta-

-Jejeje, supongo que tienes razón...creo que debería buscar a otra persona para hacer el contrato-

-NO! Mere-chan si buscas otro contratista entonces ya no podremos estar juntos y no quiero eso-

-Ma-kun tranquilízate….M-ma-kun?-dijo al ver como el niño le había dado la espalda y se había puesto a correr.

-No te preocupes por nada Mere-chan yo tratare de solucionarlo-fue lo único que Meredy le alcanzo a oír antes de que se desapareciera.

-E-espero que no vaya a hacer algo imprudente-

Y ahora sentada en una banca fuera del hospital estaba Ultear.

_-T-todo este tiempo Gray estaba siendo cuidado por un demonio…espera y si Juvia fue la responsable de que casi se muriera?-_levanto la mirada en cuanto vio unos pequeños pies delante de ella-Que quieres?-

-Que mala eres Ultear-nee, solías hablarme más amigablemente-

-Porque tengo que ser amable contigo…-

-Quieres saber porque Nee-chan, Jel-nii, Lu-nee, Mere-chan y yo estamos en su mundo, verdad?-no le respondieron-tomare ese silencio como un sí…-

Y una explicación después.

-Y esa es toda la historia-

-No hay manera de que quiera ayudar en este estúpido examen, además lo que me dijiste solo comprueba más el hecho de que ustedes solo traen problemas-

-Te hecho algo malo?-

-Bueno..tu, no-

-Jel-nii te a hecho algo malo?-

-….no-

-Mere-chan te a hecho algo?-

-…no-

-Entonces Nee-chan….-

-ELLA!-en se momento se había levantado de golpe de la banca-No estoy 100% segura pero creo que ella es la responsable de que Gray casi muriera hace poco-

-Acertaste a medias-

-Eh?-dijo mientras veía como Mamoru se sentaba en la banca.

-Ella me dijo que Gray-nii le ayudo en una pelea y por eso termino así, pero antes de que digas algo Nee-chan me dijo que a ella le hubiera gustado pelear ella sola teniendo en cuenta que serian 2 vs 1-

-Ella dijo eso…-

-Sí, por cierto aprovechando que estamos hablando de eso quieres que te diga algo interesante sobre Lu-nee y Natsu-nii, nee-chan me lo conto anoche-

-Ellos que tienen que ver en todo esto?-

-Jeje, que gracias a ellos Gray-nii se encuentra así de bien, veras Lu-nee tiene muchos sirvientes así que invoco a Loki-san para que curara a Gray-nii pero todo eso fue idea de Natsu-nii, por lo tanto ahora que te dije eso, seguimos pareciendo criaturas malvadas?-

-Ellos hicieron eso…-

-Ultear-nee?-

-Oye, puedo preguntarte algo?-el niño solo asintió-porque Meredy quiere hacer el contrato conmigo?-

-Mh, supongo que es porque te ve como una hermana mayor-

-Y eso que rayos tiene que ver-

-Es que Mere-chan…no tiene familia-en ese momento una ráfaga de aire paso por ahí y movio los pelos de una muy alterada Ultear.

-L-lo dices enserio-

-Más o menos, Mere-chan si tiene padres pero trabajan mucho y casi no están en casa por lo tanto ella se queda sola la mayor parte del día por lo tanto ella siempre había deseado una hermana-

-Tratas de convencerme de ser su compañera con todo esto, no es así?-

-Más o menos dime….lo logre?-

-Ja-y en ese momento le dio la espalda-tal vez….oye porque me dijiste todo eso, fue para que cambiara mi opinión sobre ustedes?-

-No, lo hice para que cambiaras la forma en que vez a Mere-chan después de todo a nadie le gusta ver a las personas que más quiere tristes-

-La quieres mucho verdad-

-Sí y te digo un secreto a mi me gusta Mere-chan-

-Je, supongo que es porque la vez como tu segunda hermana-y dicho eso se fue mientras dejaba al niño solo y este se había puesto a ver el cielo.

-mmmm, nos llevamos 7 años así que mis cálculos no están mal….pero esperar 14 años será muy duro…pero-dio un salto y se puso en el piso-definitivamente la espera valdrá la pena…cierto tengo que ver como irán las cosas entre esas dos-y dicho eso se fue tras Ultear.

Y ahora regresando a donde estaba Meredy que sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo llevaba quieta que ya tenia como tres o cuatro pájaros sobre ella.

-Yo-y en ese momento los pájaros se fueron volando-te vez muy desanimada-

-…-

-Oye la demonio que conocí anoche era más animada y no paraba de hablar-

-…..que sucede?-

-Que, no puedo venir a hablar contigo si quiero…..oye ya me contaron por qué estas aquí-

-Y que piensas?-

-Pienso que Natsu, Erza y Gray ya tienen a su compañero, incluso Karla-san hizo el contrato con Mamoru, por lo visto Igneel-san también tenia un contrato y no se si mi mamá quiera participar en esto-

-Ultear lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido-

-Lo que trato de decir es que seria muy inhumano de mi parte mandarte a la calle cuando no tienes a donde ir-en ese momento se comenzó a rascar la cabeza-además estoy considerando eso del contrato-

-ULTEAR!-y la pelirosa alegremente se lanzo a abrazarla y casi la andaba tirando al suelo.

-S-suéltame-su cara se comenzó a poner un poco azul-….no puedo respirar-ya se imaginaran Meredy se estaba pasando de cariñosa.

_-Jejeje, me alegro mucho por ti Mere-chan-_pensó Mamoru mientras veía a las dos chicas desde el árbol donde estaba escondido.

**Avances.**

-Se siente muy extraño estar aquí afuera-

-Ok, ustedes vayan a entrenar y nosotras prepararemos un festín para celebrar-

-No se supone que íbamos a entrenar?-

-Y que opinan de su primera visita a un parque de diversiones?-

**Próximo capitulo: Saliendo del hospital, entrenamiento en el parque de diversiones?.**

-Confíen en alguien con experiencia, en el campo de batalla gana el que tiene el entrenamiento más básico-

**Bueno el próximo capitulo podrá parecer algo de relleno pero quiero que vean la interacción de todos los equipos y que el titulo no los engañe de verdad se van a poner a entrenar, bien espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


End file.
